Everything You Want
by Double Ace
Summary: A newly single Rory meets an unattached Logan at a highschool dance. Will she fit in his world... and will he fit into hers? AU, Rogan.
1. Proud Mary

**So, I'm going to give this fic a whirl. Gimme a review and tell me if you like the idea!**

**So basically, this is completely AU. Dean breaks up with Rory not long before her senior year at Chilton begins, but she never dates Jess (although he still likes her). Tristan never went to military school. Also, there's an annual dance where Andover and Chilton get together and, well… have a dance. Though it seems a bit Trory at times, this is a Rogan. And there will be very little Dean, if any. He doesn't have that big a part in the story besides the fact that he and Rory are broken up. Jess makes a few appearances, but I haven't really decided what I'll have him do.**

**And if you guys want something to happen, I'm open to suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe the plot's mine. Nothing else. The chapter title's a song by CCR… it seemed to fit it perfectly. The title of the fic is a song by Vertical Horizon (a very good song by the way, you should check it out).  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One  
Proud Mary

"Mom!"

It was 6:45 in the morning on Wednesday, and Rory Gilmore was, once again, agitated at her childish mother. She was going to miss her bus if she didn't leave the house soon, and she ran around the living room, looking under furniture. All in all, the situation was very bizarre… well, not for the Gilmore household. What other families would consider insanity was a normal occurrence at the Crap Shack.

"Mom!" she shouted again, running to the bottom of the staircase. "Where are my shoes? I can't find them!" She groaned, looking at her watch, then back up the stairs.

"Why should I know where they are?" her mother Lorelai Gilmore asked innocently, giving her daughter her best 'who, me?' look as she came down the stairs. "What possible use would I make of your shoes?" She traipsed across the living room, looking into the mirror as she applied lipstick.

"Well, let's see. Yesterday, you hid my backpack. The day before, you hid my blazer. Oh, and who could forget the time you hid my clothes while I was in the shower?" Rory asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How do you know you just didn't _lose_ them?" Lorelai asked. "I think you have a problem, Rory. You don't want to take the blame for your mistakes. I understand. You do have my mother's genes in you, after all."

"_You _are unbelievably immature," Rory said. "Where are they? I'm going to miss my bus!"

Lorelai sighed in a long-suffering way. "One's in the fridge next to the milk. The other's under the couch cushion," she grumbled. "You suck the fun out of everything."

Rory dashed about to put on her shoes. "This one's freezing! And I think there's a Cheeto on this one," the youngest Gilmore said, picking something orange and dusty off of her right shoe. "Ew."

"All you do is complain!" Lorelai sighed, shaking her head. "I anticipated it'd be warm, hence the shoe in the fridge. And I thought maybe you'd get hungry on the way to the bus. Forgive me for being a caring mother." She finished it off with a dramatic fake sob.

"Oh, save the waterworks," Rory said, needing serious coffee. "I don't get my coffee now. I should be the one crying."

"How about we go to Luke's, get a to-go cup, and I'll drive you to school," Lorelai said, grabbing her favorite red purse.

"Sounds good to me," Rory said. "I may forgive you someday."

"My life has new meaning," Lorelai said mock-seriously, grabbing her daughter's hand and dragging her out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Coffee!" Lorelai demanded upon entering Luke's Diner.

"Wait your turn," Luke snapped at her.

"No time. Rory has school. She has to go, get all A's, and make her mommy proud. Don't stand in the way of my child's excellence!" Lorelai wailed.

"Chill, I'll get you some coffee," Jess Mariano said, and Lorelai looked at him.

"There is a heart in there," she said, looking mock-amazed. Jess just scowled at her, pouring out four cups to-go.

"He knows us well," Rory observed, as Lorelai attempted to take all four. "Um, Mom? First pay, and then try to carry off all of the coffee."

"Right," Lorelai said, slapping down a ten. "The change counts as roll-over for our next cup."

"No it doesn't," Luke said, coming behind the counter. "I'll take it as a donation for all the free refills you've accepted."

Lorelai huffed, before grabbing two coffees and sweeping out of Luke's in a self-important way. Rory smiled apologetically, thanked Jess quietly for the coffee, and left after her. Jess stared at her back.

"Drop it, Jess," Luke said quietly, making Jess flush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai drove into Chilton Prep's parking lot. "Luke's after school?" she asked Rory as she clambered out of the Jeep.

"I'm there!" she said, slamming the door behind her and striding towards the direction of the school. She hadn't gone more than seven steps when she heard the voice that indicated the arrival of a certain Hitler-like blonde.

"Gilmore!"

_And Hell begins…_ Rory sighed, turning around. "Hey, Paris."

"So are you going?" Paris asked, joining her side.

"Going… where?"

"The dance!" Paris replied.

Rory blinked. "What dance?"

"You know, the Andover-Chilton one?" A blank stare. "The annual one?" Another blank stare. "The one everyone's been talking about for weeks?" Nothing. "Oh, come on, Gilmore, use your brain! The one where Andover comes here?"

"Oh. That one," Rory said, sounding rather nonchalant. She hadn't gone to last year's; she'd been dating Dean then, and it wasn't really his scene. The last Chilton dance he went to, he got into a fight with Tristan DuGrey, that annoying rich kid that followed Rory around and called her Mary. "I don't know—"

"Oh, _please_, Rory!" Paris snapped. "You _have _to get over Farmer John! It's been, what, two months? I think it's time you go out and meet a guy. Besides, I need you to write a story about it for _The _Franklin!" Paris looked like she was having a coronary.

"Why can't somebody else write it?"

"Because you are easily one of the best writers on the paper. Besides, Madeline and Louise refused and you're my last hope!" Paris pleaded.

"I don't know…"

Paris stepped in front of her, blocking her path. Rory sighed. She knew she wasn't going to go anywhere until she agreed.

"Fine. I'll go," Rory sighed.

Paris grinned. "That's good. I'll see you in class." She darted away, and Rory sighed, rolling her eyes and walking into the school to her locker.

She started entering her combination. As she opened her locker, a shadow fell over her.

"Hey, Mary."

Rory rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day. She could practically hear the smirk in the blonde boy's voice. "Tristan," she acknowledged.

"So, Mare, you going to the dance?" he asked, leaning against the locker next to hers. Rory laughed sarcastically.

"I'm being forced by Paris, but yes, I'm going," she said.

"Well, I already know the answer, but it's always proper to ask; you wanna go with me?" Tristan asked, flashing her his best smile.

"Not really," Rory said without missing a beat, turning and walking to her homeroom. "And if you really knew the answer already, you need to work on your self esteem."

The blonde boy gaped at her back before catching up with her, choosing to ignore her last comment.

"Why not?"

Rory stopped, pretending to think. "Hmm, where to begin…" she mused, making Tristan snort in spite of himself.

"At least save a dance for me?" he asked, smiling his most charming smile.

"Will it get you off my back?"

"Maybe."

"We'll see," Rory said with a smile, before continuing to her homeroom.

Trist stood there watching her walk away, some feeling in the bottom of his stomach that he'd never felt before. He smiled to himself.

Rory Gilmore was a special, special girl, and she'd be his someday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andover in Boston was abuzz with activity. They were all looking forward to one of the only entertaining school-sanctioned events. It was the one time they didn't fight with their rivals from Chilton.

"I still can't believe they think Chilton and Andover will get along after these events" was the general sentiment among the students, but almost ninety percent of them went anyway. What happens with the other ten percent? They find a nice, secluded place and proceed to get wasted.

At this moment, Andover's three "most eligible bachelors" were chilling in the parking lot before their classes began.

"So Colin, you going to the dance?" Finn Morgan asked Colin McRae in his thick Australian accent as he leaned against someone's BMW.

"Depends. You and Huntz going?" he asked, turning to the blonde boy next to him, who was perched on someone's hood and staring into space. "Yo. Earth to Logan Huntzberger."

"Huh?" he said, snapping out of his reverie. Colin sighed.

"Mate, you gotta get over her. Are you coming to the dance or what?" Finn asked.

"I don't know—" Logan started, but Colin interrupted.

"Don't even start this, Logan," Colin said. "You're going to get on with your life. Jessica dumped you almost two months ago."

Logan looked like he was going to argue, but Finn said rather firmly (a first for him, really), "No ifs, ands, or buts. You're coming even if we have to drag you there."

Logan sighed, but he couldn't help but smile slightly as his two friends looked at him hopefully. "Well, what choice do I have?" he finally said, and Finn cheered and Colin clapped him on the shoulder.

"That's my boy!" he said cheerfully.

"So you got Logan to agree?" said a blonde girl who'd chose to pop out from behind a nearby Mercedes at that moment.

"How long were you listening in, Steph?" Logan asked, looking amused.

She just smiled. "Huntz, this is good for you. Meet a girl at Chilton! Fall in love! Piss off the rest of the school!" Steph grinned.

The trademark Huntzberger smirk finally returned to Logan's face for the first time in a while, and the group laughed, not realizing what would actually transpire at the annual dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So there's this dance at Chilton that happens annually—" Rory said to her mother when they met at Luke's after school. Lorelai effectively cut her off.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Andover-Chilton dance, would you?" she asked, as Luke poured them coffee.

"Andover? What the hell is that?" Luke asked, filling Rory's cup to the brim.

"It's a private school in Massachusetts—" Rory started, but her mom interrupted.

"—and all of their mommies and daddies are rich snobs," she finished.

"Well, isn't Chilton kind of the same way?" Luke replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up."

Luke rolled his eyes and took the pot back to the counter.

"You have something against Andover?" Rory asked, taking a sip of her coffee and looking at her mom with a puzzled look on her face.

"My parents _constantly _set me up with Andover boys. They were at all of our dumb parties," Lorelai said, taking a long gulp of her coffee, draining half of the cup. "I have to admit, though… Andover boys are cuter than Chilton boys." Rory giggled. A comfortable silence fell over them, before Lorelai decided to break it.

"So, gimme the dirt. How many boys have asked you? Fifteen? Twenty?" she asked in a conspiring tone, catching Luke's nephew's attention as he scrubbed the counter.

"Just one," Rory said casually, and the nephew, Jess, scowled, scrubbing harder. "Tristan. The one who calls me Mary."

"Oh yeah… blonde? Yay rich?" Lorelai said, holding her hand above her head.

"Mo-om!" Rory playfully whacked her.

"So, what'd you say?" Lorelai said, practically bouncing in her seat. Luke rolled his eyes, mumbling about how coffee addiction would kill her. None of them noticed Jess still watching them.

"Are you kidding? He's an arrogant, rich, annoying brat. I said no," Rory replied.

Neither Gilmore girl noticed the look of relief on Jess's face… but Luke did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily and Richard Gilmore sat across the table from each other at dinner, eating in silence.

Emily sighed, and looked to Richard. He didn't look up from the Wall Street Journal. Emily sighed louder. Still no response.

"Thick as ever…" she muttered, stabbing at her salad.

"What was that, Emily?" Richard asked, glancing up from an article about the ups and downs of the stocks of the Target company.

"It was nothing, Richard," Emily sighed, looking down at her meal. Another silence fell over the table, and suddenly, Emily looked up.

"Richard," she started, getting her husband's attention. "We need to have a party. It's been ages since we've gotten all of our old friends together."

Richard smiled, but inside, he was cringing. He hated parties that weren't with his business buddies. "Of course. Who shall we invite?"

"Well, obviously the McRaes, the Vanderbilts, the Jensens, the Huntzbergers… and of course Lorelai and Rory… oh, and the DuGreys, of course," Emily said, mentally making a list.

"Of course, Emily," Richard said absently, returning to his article as Emily continued to rant on about who they could invite.

"I think the party should be in late October… before Halloween, of course, that vulgar holiday," Emily said, making a face of disgust. "How about October 21st? I do believe that is a Friday."

"Of course, Emily… of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**  
Alright, guys, review please! Any questions on the plot, just leave it in the review.**

**--Ace**


	2. Is The Pope Catholic?

**Oh my God, guys! I got over 600 hits and 16 reviews! Keep 'em coming, I love you guys!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Be sure to read the note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine. Except (maybe) the plot.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two  
Is The Pope Catholic?

The next day was Thursday, the day before the dance. The people who'd fallen behind in getting dates were scrambling around, trying to find one last minute. Rory heard that Tristan had turned down every offer he'd received, which puzzled her, but she didn't focus on it for long.

Paris had confided in her that she and Jamie, the boy she'd met down in Washington, D.C., were going together. He was even coming up from Princeton for the big night. Rory couldn't help but be a little jealous; she missed that feeling of security, of being in a relationship. But she couldn't say she missed Dean; in the end, he turned out to be an overly jealous jerk.

She still couldn't believe the absurdity of the breakup. Apparently, Dean was convinced that she and Jess had a "thing" going on.

Of course they didn't! Rory had nothing but platonic feelings towards Stars Hollow's big-city bad boy. They were great friends, sure, but Rory didn't want to enter romantic territory with him. She wasn't so sure he was a commitment kind of guy.

So maybe she'd be by herself at the dance. Better than Dean, who'd probably end up in a fight with someone. Rory rolled her eyes, a small smirk crossing her face as she rushed out of History when the bell rang.

Rory passed the gym on her way to her third period class and noticed that the gym was decorated to the nines. The two schools' colors were on the walls and draped from the ceiling. She saw parent volunteers hanging up decorations and setting up the platform for the DJ.

_Maybe it won't be so bad_, she thought, with a shrug, as she entered English.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai called Rory's cell while the youngest Gilmore was on the bus.

"What's up?" Rory asked, turning uncomfortably towards the window and away from the people around her listening in like they had nothing better to do.

"Guess what?"

"You learned to tie your shoes."

"You know I have no shoes with laces."

"Okay, then, what?"

Lorelai seemed really excited. "You know how your dance is tomorrow?" she asked. Rory could picture her bouncing up and down. Luke was right; she _did _drink too much coffee on a daily basis.

"I didn't know that."

"Work with me here, babe."

"Yes, I know how my dance is tomorrow."

Lorelai squealed. "Well, guess what I got BOTH of us out of!"

"Friday night dinner?"

"You got it!" Lorelai exclaimed. "See, my mother thinks that this is a great opportunity for you to meet 'fine young Andover men'," she said, doing an interesting imitation of Emily Gilmore.

"How'd you get yourself out of it?"

"I told her I needed to primp you for the fine young Andover men," Lorelai said. "And she completely bought it!"

"Good for you, Mom," Rory laughed.

"She's probably hoping that you'll meet your future husband there."

"Oh, god, don't even joke about that," Rory groaned, inching closer to the window as Stars Hollow came into view and the bus halted. "I'm at my stop. Are you at work?"

"Yes, but I'll ditch for Luke's! You in?" Lorelai asked.

"Totally."

"Okay, meet me there in twenty. Bye sweets!"

"Bye Mom," Rory said as she got off the bus, heading for her house. She had time to drop off her backpack and change before she had to meet Lorelai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Mom," Rory said, walking into Luke's thirty minutes later.

"You're late. Ten minutes," Lorelai said, pointing at her watch.

Luke came over to their table. "You came in only a minute ago," he pointed out, taking out his notepad to take their order.

Lorelai gave him a withering look, grabbing her daughter and dragging her over to the counter. "We're sitting over here today," she said haughtily, but her face fell when Luke just followed them. However, she brightened up again upon seeing the coffee pot come out.

"Here's your coffee," Luke said, pushing the two cups to the girls.

"Oh, thank God," Lorelai said, taking a sip of the coffee, all anger at Luke forgotten.

"Was Michel hard to deal with today?" Luke asked, anticipating that Lorelai had a rough day at the inn.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Lorelai retorted, causing Rory to choke on her coffee.

Luke rolled his eyes, shook his head, and went to serve other customers.

"One of these days, he's going to kick us out," Rory observed.

"That'll be a sad day indeed. The day we join the ranks of Kirk and Taylor…" Lorelai sighed dramatically.

"Trust me, you'll never be that annoying," Luke assured, refilling their cups.

At that moment, Taylor strode in, Kirk darting about behind him like a child.

"Speak of the devil," Lorelai said into her coffee, causing Taylor to give her a "look".

"What do you want, Taylor?" Luke asked, not in the mood for Taylor's complaints about how his diner wasn't colorful enough or bull like that.

"You do know what season it is, right?" Taylor asked, like he was speaking to a three year old.

"Let me guess…" Luke said, pretending to think. "Oh, I think I got it. Fall!"

"This is no time for your sarcasm, Luke! Your unfestive diner is bringing down this town! Fall Fest is only three weeks away, and your diner is as bland as ever!" Taylor whined, putting his hands on his hips. "It's time you contributed back to this town!"

"What, feeding them isn't enough?" Luke retorted.

"Hit him!" Lorelai cried.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, either one!"

"Can't you at least write 'Happy Fall' somewhere?" Taylor asked, crossing his arms.

"If I do, will you get out?"

Taylor huffed and stormed out of the diner, but Kirk didn't leave.

"I was wondering, Luke, if you have any spots in the staff available," Kirk asked, and Rory could tell that Luke wasn't in the mood for this.

"Well, let's see. Is Jess still alive?"

"Yes," Kirk replied.

"What about Caesar?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Then no," Luke snapped, and Kirk sat down.

"Can I at least have a burger?" he asked.

"Do you have money?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Kirk replied.

"Then yes. What do you want on it?"

"Everything… but hold the hamburger," Kirk said. Rory looked at him; he was being completely serious.

"You want a hamburger… without the burger?" Luke asked, sounding almost disbelieving.

"Yes."

"Get out."

"Right away."

Kirk dashed out of the diner and Lorelai laughed. "Oh how I love this town!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want to do a movie night tonight?" Lorelai asked, as they walked back to the house. Rory arched an eyebrow.

"I have school tomorrow."

"That's what's coffee's for, right?"

Rory laughed. "Sorry, I gotta get my homework done. You could quiz me on the amendments of the Constitution, though."

"Let's see…" Lorelai said. "Shirtless Patrick Swayze… or Constitution… wow, this is hard…"

"Oh, shut up," Rory said with a laugh. "It was just a thought. I'll study by myself."

Suddenly, her cell went off. "Hold on a sec…" Rory said to her mom. "Don't hang up, whoever you are!" as she searched through her purse. Finally, she found the ringing phone, and looked at the Caller ID. "Oh joy. Paris."

Lorelai began to laugh wickedly as Rory answered.

"Hey Paris."

"Hello Rory… what the hell is in the background?" Paris suddenly asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

"That's just my mom. She's crazy," Rory said, as Lorelai yelled, "And sexy!"

"I'm freaking out," Paris said.

"Yeah, my mom has that general effect on most people," Rory said, walking into the "Crap Shack".

"No, Gilmore!" she snapped. "I'm freaking out about tomorrow! What am I going to where!" Paris shrieked. Rory held the phone a foot away from her ear. "What are you wearing?"

"I don't know. It's only semi-formal. Go with a skirt and a cute top," Rory said, sitting on the couch.

"Okay, here are the options: I have a blue off-the-shoulder top, a green halter top, and a black tank top. Then I have a white skirt, a green skirt, and a black skirt. What should I wear!"

"The green halter with the white skirt!" Lorelai said. Rory noticed for the first time she was sitting right next to her.

"Did you hear that?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Tell your Mom thanks," Paris said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Totally. Bye," Rory said, hanging up. She turned to her mom. "I'm gonna look through my closet to find something to wear to the dance… wanna help?" she asked.

"Of course, my dear daughter, my flesh and blood!" Lorelai led the way, and Rory trailed after her. By the time Rory had gotten into her room, Lorelai was already digging through her things.

"Alright. This is an excellent top," Lorelai said, holding up a white halter top. "It'll go with anything else."

"Okay," Rory said, letting her mom do this. Lorelai was best in her element when she was with a full closet.

"And this skirt is excellent!" Lorelai chirped, taking out a black-and-white striped skirt that would reach probably mid-thigh.

"Thanks, Mom," Rory said, not minding in the least that she had nothing to do with her own clothing choice. Her mom was amazing at this stuff.

"And you can borrow my black sandals, too," Lorelai said, smiling at her daughter, who just grinned back, taking a seat on her bed.

"Now, study and be an amazing daughter," Lorelai said, before marching out of the room. She stuck her head back in. "Pizza okay?"

"Everything on it?"

"Damn straight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Good? Bad?**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry if it feels like it's going slowly, my weakness is going much too fast and confusing people, so I'm trying to slow it down a bit. Don't worry, next chapter is part one of the dance.**

**If you guys wanna see the skirt that Rory is wearing, just let me know, I can post a link in my profile. It's a really cute skirt, I almost bought it, haha.**

**--Ace**


	3. Dance, Dance part one

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Maybe plot. That's it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three  
Dance, Dance (part one)

Friday, October 14th, dawned cold and bright. Rory woke up earlier than usual, before her mother had even dragged herself to the shower.

The house was silent as she shuffled into the kitchen, still in her pajamas. Grabbing a PopTart out of the cabinet, she bit into it without heating it, sitting at the kitchen table. She had butterflies darting around in her stomach, and she didn't know why she was nervous.

Or was it excitement?

She smiled to herself, getting up and grabbing a soda from the fridge. Hey, it might be 5:52 in the morning, but she didn't really care. She wanted a caffeine rush before she went to Luke's in a bit with her mother. Besides, the coffee at her house was crap.

Putting the half eaten breakfast on the table, she grabbed her uniform and went to the shower, deciding that she'd come back later to eat it.

After Rory had showered, changed, and blew her hair dry, she returned to the table, only to find her PopTart missing.

She took a deep breath, and…

"MOM!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we are, at Luke's," Lorelai said, spreading her arms wide. Rory just grunted; she was still miffed at her mother for taking her PopTart.

"C'mon, kid, forgive me? Please?" Lorelai pouted at her daughter, who still looked resilient. "Daughter of mine? Fruit of my loins? My flesh and—"

"Okay, Mom, that's enough," Rory said, rolling her eyes and leading the way into the diner.

"Coffee!" Lorelai demanded, as usual.

"Donuts!" Rory added, taking a seat at the counter.

"Coffee _and _donuts!" Lorelai shouted, joining her daughter.

"Be quiet!" Luke demanded, and Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him.

Rory checked her watch. "Make that a coffee and donut to-go for me," she said, and Luke complied, shoving the coffee and chocolate sprinkled donut. "Thank you! See you tonight, Mom. Bye Luke!" With that, she darted out of the diner.

"She has her dance tonight," Lorelai commented, as Luke poured her coffee.

"Oh yeah? Does she have a date?" Luke asked, handing her the mug.

"Nah. Tristan DuGrey asked her, but he always succeeds in angering Rory in some way," Lorelai said with a shrug.

"Good," Luke said. Lorelai smirked slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Luke looked slightly flustered. "Well, um, I mean, Rory, she's too, um, good for them…"

"Aw, someone's becoming protective," Lorelai teased, the smirk growing.

"What? No!" Luke exclaimed, turning red. "I mean, I just—"

Lorelai patted Luke's hand. "It's okay. It's nice that Rory has someone to look out for her besides her dear old mother."

Luke smiled, and the two of them were silent for a moment, when Lorelai realized that her hand was still on Luke's. She blushed, taking it off, and muttered something about having to get to work, before grabbing her donut and taking her leave.

Luke watched her leave, and Jess put his hand on his uncle's shoulder. "Drop it, Luke," he said in a mocking voice, before smirking and pouring coffee for Kirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory walked down the street, going to her bus stop and letting her mind wander.

She was looking forward to this dance, most definitely. She didn't know why she was so excited though. It wasn't as if it was her first school dance.

Maybe she was excited because it was her first school dance that she was single.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't really notice where she was walking, and, as a result… ran into someone.

"Oof!" the other person said, and Rory jumped several steps backwards, apologizing profusely.

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry, I should've—" she stopped, looking up into Dean's face.

"Hey…" he said quietly, looking at his feet.

"Hey," Rory replied lamely. "Um, sorry about that…"

"It's no problem," he replied quickly.

The two of them stood in uncomfortable silence, before Rory muttered, "I should get going," and went around Dean, almost running to the bus stop.

Dean stared after her, before shoving his hands deep into his pockets and continuing on his way.

He'd messed things up royally. And he was still paying for it every time he looked at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory! You ready to go?" Lorelai asked, checking her watch. Twenty to seven. They had to get going now.

"Just a sec!" Rory called back, running her fingers through her curls to give them a naturally tousled look. She turned to the side, looking at herself. She had to say, she looked really good. The skirt and shirt fit her perfectly, and her makeup accentuated her bright blue eyes. She swiped some more lip gloss on, before racing out, shoes in hand.

When she got into the living room, she set the shoes down, sticking her feet in them. "How do I look?" she asked her mom, doing a twirl.

"Really, really, really great," Lorelai said honestly, smiling at her daughter. "Now let's go, don't want to be late finding your future soul mate!" She cackled. "That rhymed!"

"You're a poet and you didn't even know it," Rory said, heading for the door. "Come on!"

"Right, coming!" Lorelai said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halfway to the dance, Rory's cell phone rang.

"Who'd be calling me now?" she asked her mom, taking her phone out of her small black purse. She checked the caller ID, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"It's Dean," she said quietly to her mom, who looked at the phone sharply.

"Don't pick up," she said. "Wait for a message."

"I can't just not pick—" Rory protested, but the phone beeped, signaling it went to voice mail. A minute later, an envelope was flashing on the screen, meaning she had a new message.

"See?" Her mother said. "Now listen to the message, and you have no obligation to call him back until much later."

Rory smirked at her mother. "Clever," she said, opening the phone and pressing five, sticking the phone to her ear.

"Um, Rory? Um, I just had something I wanted to ask you… obviously you've turned off your phone… so can you call me back? Thanks."

Rory stared at the phone, before flipping it shut. "He wants to ask me something," she said, sounding rather puzzled. Lorelai winced.

"I don't like the sound of that," she said, as the neared Chilton. Rory could see the colored decoration lights in the distance.

"Me neither," she said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory climbed out of the car when they reached the parking lot. "See you tonight, Mom," she said, kissing Lorelai on the cheek and slamming the door shut.

It was just past seven and the sun had set. Rory smiled, looking up at the stars as her mom drove off. Flicking her hair over her shoulder in a rather un-Rory way, she navigated her way across the parking lot.

"Rory!" she heard behind her. Turning, she saw Paris, who'd taken Lorelai's advice and wore a pale green halter and a pretty white skirt.

"Hey," Rory said, trying to block Dean from her head. "Where's Jamie?"

"I was going to ask if you've seen him," she said, joining her side and looking around.

"Maybe he's just a little late," Rory suggested. "Or he could be waiting for you inside."

Paris scowled. "Yeah, right. It was too good to be true. I'm Paris Geller. I don't get boys. Boys are scared of me. He probably is at home having a good laugh with all of his stupid Princeton friends—"

"Hey Paris," said a male voice behind them. Paris's eyes lit up immediately, and she spun around, smiling at Jamie.

"Told you," Rory said, smiling. "Have fun."

"Uh huh," Paris said absently, and Rory went on without her. She'd barely gone ten steps, though, when an arm was slung around her shoulder.

"How're you doing, Mary?" Tristan asked, smiling down at her. Rory rolled her eyes, ducking out of his hold on her.

"I was doing fine. Then I saw you," she replied, and Tristan waggled his eyebrows.

"I love how you deny your undying affection for me. It makes things so much more interesting," he smirked, leaning against the wall.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Think what you want," she teased. "Doesn't change a thing."

Tristan laughed. "So, what about that dance you promised me?" Rory snorted.

"I did no such thing," she said, crossing her arms.

"Aw, c'mon, Mare," he asked. "One dance. Then I'm off your back," he promised, putting his hands over his heart.

Rory sighed, shaking her head, and smiled. "Alright. _One _dance," she said, a smirk crossing her face.

"That's all I'm asking for," Tristan said, slinging an arm around her shoulder and leading her inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How ironic. A slow song," Tristan said, as he led Rory to the dance floor.

"Aren't I lucky," she mumbled, but smiled at Tristan anyway.

"Aw, Mare, you know you like it," Tristan said, putting his hands on her hips as she put her hands on his shoulders.

_Actually, it isn't as bad as I thought it'd be,_ she thought, shrugging mentally. But it wasn't as if she wanted to do it again anytime soon. Tristan may be good-looking, but he was so annoying and drove Rory crazy.

"So, I heard you and your Prince Charming broke up," Tristan said, moving slowly with Rory to the music.

"Yeah. He thought I liked this other guy, Jess," Rory said, scowling slightly.

"Did you?" Tristan asked, and Rory shook her head.

"No… he was a great friend. And that was it. That's all he was. A friend," Rory said, believing every word she said.

Yeah. A friend.

That was it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn, Colin, Stephanie, and Logan walked into the Chilton Prep gym. It took some hunting, but they followed the music and found the dance.

"Looks good," Colin said, looking around. Logan grunted, sticking his hands deep into his pockets.

"You're just a walking ball of sunshine," Steph said to Logan, rolling her eyes. Logan frowned, mumbling something incoherent.

"Hey, would you look at that. I see Tristan with… a girl!" Colin exclaimed. Finn looked where he was gesturing.

"She may not be a redhead, but she's hot," Finn said, with a nod. Steph rolled her eyes, but looked over all the same.

"She doesn't seem too happy about it," she commented.

Logan snorted. "She probably got tricked into it," he said dryly, and the others couldn't help but agree with him.

Soon, though, the girl and Tristan joined the group. Well, Tristan dragged her over, anyway.

"Guys, this is Rory Gilmore," he said, slinging his arm around the girl, Rory, causing her to scowl slightly and duck out of his grip. "Mary, this is Colin McRae, Stephanie Vanderbilt, Finn Morgan, and Logan Huntzberger."

"Didn't you say her name was Rory?" Steph asked, at the same time that Finn made a sweeping bow, kissed Rory's hand, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, love."

A smile crept across her face. "Nice to meet you too, Finn," she said, smiling at the Australian.

Logan looked the new girl up and down. She was definitely good looking, and had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. She looked over at him, noticed him staring, and blushed, looking away quickly, making Logan smile.

This would be an interesting night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It'd been about an hour. Rory found herself enjoying this group's company immensely, even if Tristan was there.

She was big on observing people and listening instead of joining their conversations. She learned several things about the people she'd met.

Stephanie, or Steph, was someone she knew she could be friends with. She was rather talkative, obviously intelligent, and had a killer sense of humor. Rory also noticed that she subtly, probably unconsciously, flirted with the boy named Colin.

Rory could tell Colin liked her. She also noticed that Colin was very sarcastic, constantly teasing Finn and Logan.

Finn was something else. His Australian accent and uses of words like "love" and "doll" along with his constant stream of sarcasm and jokes (usually innuendos and drinking jokes) made him rather endearing. She could tell that there was intelligence behind his façade as well.

Finally, there was Logan. Rory wasn't sure what to make of him. He made jokes periodically, but seemed to be quiet and rather like her most of the time: observant, rather lost in his thoughts at times. From what she gathered from the others, he was usually the life of the party.

She didn't let herself dwell on it though. Her phone went off again, and she excused herself, going out into the hallway to take it.

Unfortunately, she never looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she asked, after flipping it open.

"Rory?"

Rory bit her lip. "Hi, Dean."

"Hey… did you get my message?"

"Oh… no, I'm at my school's dance, I didn't check my phone," she replied.

"Oh. Well, um, I wanted to ask you something…" He sounded rather nervous.

"Yeah?" she asked, frowning. She had an idea what was coming.

"Well… I was wrong about you and Jess, and I'm really, really sorry," he said quietly over the phone.

"It's okay…" Rory replied.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something…" he said.

"Go right ahead," Rory said, tiring of this conversation.

"I was wondering if you, um, maybe wanted to get back together," he finally blurted out, and Rory stood there for a moment, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Dean," she said quietly, before hanging up.

She wrapped her arms around herself, not noticing the blonde boy that was in the hallway as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ooh, drama!**

**Hope you enjoyed Dance, Dance part one! Part two's coming soon.**

**For those of you that wanted to see the skirt, the linkwill beposted in my profile in the near future.**

**Heads up: I'm going to a two week camp on the 23rd. I should have several more chapters up at that point, and I'm probably going to post right before I leave. I'm hoping to get some writing done while I'm away, and when I get back, I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Review! It inspires me to update!**

**--Ace**


	4. Dance, Dance part two

**This is sort of a double chapter, to satiate you for the next few days in case I don't update. I got some shopping to do for camp and I won't be on the computer much. Sorry if it isn't so good, I'm a bit off of my game right now, but I'm getting better again, so it's all good.**

**Enjoy! Don't forget, review means faster update. Plus, if I get enough reviews, I put aside some time at camp to write in a notebook.**

**By the way: I just want to say that Finn and Colin do not like Rory. Tristan and Jess do, and Logan's on his way, but Finn and Colin don't like her.**

**Disclaimer: I might own the plot… maybe. But that's it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four  
Dance, Dance (part two)

Logan needed to be out of gym. It was hot, loud, and he just needed a break.

When he ventured out into the hallway, he saw Rory apologizing to someone named Dean over the phone, before wrapping her arms around herself and sighing.

Logan looked at her, feeling something akin to sympathy rising in him.

She leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor. Logan thrust his hands into his pockets, walking over to her and joining her.

"Nice night, eh?" he said humorlessly.

Rory snorted, looking over at him. "Lovely," she said sarcastically.

"So who were you talking to?" he asked, preparing himself for her to say no and leave him sitting there. It wouldn't be weird, after all.

Rory didn't know why, but before she knew what she was doing, she was spilling her guts. "My ex-boyfriend, Dean. We broke up two months ago because he thought I liked someone else, and I didn't. So he called because he wanted to get back together… but I don't want to. So I told him no." She chewed on her lip, looking up at Logan, who just nodded.

"That sucks big-time," he said, as he couldn't really think of anything else.

Rory nodded. The two sat in silence for a minute, before Logan got to his feet, holding his hand out to her. She looked at him curiously.

"Well, we're here, right?" he said. "Might as well enjoy ourselves."

Rory couldn't help but smile, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, and Rory nodded shyly. Logan didn't let go of her hand, but led her into the school's gym.

The DJ was playing a slow song that Rory recognized faintly but couldn't put a name to. However, she didn't have much time to dwell on that, as Logan put his hands on her hips and she subconsciously put her arms around his neck.

He leaned into her, and they moved slowly, silent for a moment, before Logan decided to strike up conversation.

"So… you go to Chilton?" Immediately, he mentally smacked himself. That had to be the dumbest question he'd ever asked.

"Yeah," Rory replied.

"Any extracurriculars?" he asked, and Rory nodded.

"Actually, I write for the school's paper," she said. "Sports aren't really my thing. Actually, I don't know of any Gilmores who play sports. What about you?"

"Actually, I play a few for fun. Nothing for school. Dad makes me write for the paper, though. He wants me to take up the family paper business, though I'd rather be a journalist, myself," he replied

Rory grinned. "That's why I'm gonna be. A journalist," she said, sounding very sure of herself.

"You seem certain about that," he said, smirking.

"Well, I am. I'm going to be a journalist. Actually, an overseas correspondent," she said, and Logan laughed.

"So your parents don't want you to take up any family business?" he asked. Rory frowned slightly.

"Nope. My mom runs an inn and hasn't mentioned me taking it over one day – she thinks she'll never die – and I don't really know what my dad does. All I know is that he works in Boston," she said, shrugging.

"Huh," Logan said. "So… do you like school?" he asked.

Rory nodded. "Yeah. I do well, so it's fine, really," she said. "What about you?"

Logan shrugged. "I go to boarding school," he said, as if that answered the question. "Enough said."

Rory laughed. "So you're saying you don't like classes?"

Logan snorted. "When a lot of your teachers live on campus, you get tired of seeing them," he said.

Rory laughed again, feeling completely comfortable as the conversation somehow turned to books and the two of them bantered back and forth about whether or not Hemmingway's works were dead impossible to get through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan and Rory've been gone for a long time," Finn said suggestively, making Steph slap him.

"They're over there, moron," Colin said, gesturing to them and rolling his eyes. The rest of the group looked where he'd pointed.

"Aw… they're dancing," Steph said.

"And he's smiling," Colin added.

"Haven't seen that in a while," Finn commented.

"I wonder what their talking about," Stephanie said, crossing her arms and looking at them.

Nobody noticed the look of jealousy and disappointment on Tristan's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Logan, the song ended much too soon. He didn't want to let go of this fascinating girl, who could talk at length about anything and everything from books to pop culture.

To Logan, she was completely captivating.

Finally, he dropped his hands from her hips, and she reluctantly removed her arms from around his neck.

"So… we should head back," she said, looking down and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Yeah… we should…" Logan agreed, letting her lead the way, before strolling after her.

When they'd rejoined the group, Finn was singing, Colin was laughing hysterically, Steph looked ready to commit suicide, and Tristan was looking a bit sullen.

"Do I want to know?" Rory asked, and Steph shook her head.

"No," she said, giving Finn an annoyed look. Finn just grinned. "Finn, you're the only person I know who can get drunk off a school dance's punch."

"Who said he was drunk?" Colin said, still trying to stop laughing. "He acts like an idiot all of the time."

Rory had to say, this group of friends was… bizarre, to say the least, though she'd taken an instant liking to each and every one of them.

She heard her phone buzzing in her purse, and she took it out, looking at the caller ID. Seeing Dean's number, she scowled, shoving it back into her purse. Logan gave her a curious look.

"Dean," she said shortly, and Logan smiled sympathetically.

"Dean? Isn't he that ass from last year's dance?" Tristan asked. Rory rolled her eyes. "I mean, that charming boyfriend of yours?"

"The one you picked a fight with? Yep," Rory said, glaring at him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Finn asked, and Rory shook her head.

"Nah, we've been broken up for two months," she said, and stopped there. Finn was going to ask more about him, but Stephanie stomped on his foot.

"Ow, what was that for?" he snapped at her, but lost track of his thought pattern when he saw a redhead walk by.

"Talk to you later…" he said faintly, trotting after her.

Only minutes later, Steph and Colin had moved onto the floor to dance, leaving an awkward silence between Rory, Logan, and Tristan.

"So how much time do you think is left in the dance?" she finally asked, just to break the awful silence.

"I'd say two hours," Tristan replied with a shrug. Once again, it was quiet.

"So… Tristan, haven't talked to you in a while, what've you been up to?" Logan asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Dad tried to ship me off to military school," he said nonchalantly, and Rory laughed.

"Too bad he didn't succeed…" Rory said, and Tristan elbowed her.

Logan smirked slightly, and the song that was playing ended, and Colin and Steph rejoined the group.

"What happened to Finn?" Colin asked.

"Redhead," Logan said, as if that explained everything.

And Rory guessed that it did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night ended all too soon. She'd danced with Logan again several times, and every time they danced, a weird squirming happened in her stomach. It wasn't a bad squirming; on the contrary, she found that it was okay.

The small group stood outside, bidding their goodbyes to the members of the opposite school.

"It was good meeting you guys, maybe I'll see you soon," Rory said, smiling at each, thinking that maybe they'd be at school functions.

"Yeah, maybe," Colin said at the same instant Finn curtsied and bid Rory a good night, making her laugh.

"Alright, see you guys," she said, walking off.

She hadn't gone far when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, maybe I'll talk to you soon," Logan said when she turned around. Rory blushed and smiled.

"Hopefully," she said shyly, and Logan grinned, waving to her and taking his leave.

"So who was that?" asked her mother the second that Rory climbed into the car.

"Who're you talking about?" she asked.

"Blondie," Lorelai clarified, pulling out of the Chilton parking lot and driving down the road.

"I'll tell you at Luke's," she said, still reveling in the happiness of the evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, so before you get into super happy mode," Lorelai said, entering Luke's Diner, "I have something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" Rory asked, as they took a seat at the counter.

"We're going to a party next week," Lorelai said.

"So?"

"You don't understand, Rory," she sighed. "This is a Gilmore party. Meaning a party that my parents are throwing."

"So?"

"You're so naïve," she sighed, shaking her head. "We have to go and get you a new dress. Your grandmother wants to come with us when we do that to make sure you look 'appropriate'," Lorelai said, saying the last word in a high-pitched mocking voice.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Mom," Rory said.

"I guess," Lorelai groaned. "So anyway, tell me about Blondie!"

"You guys want some coffee?" Luke asked, not waiting for an answer and pouring two mugs. "So Rory, how was your dance?"

"She was just going to tell me about a mystery man she met there," Lorelai said teasingly, and Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Mom!" Rory whined, and Luke just sighed, shaking his head and walking over to a table to take their order.

"So, spill," Lorelai said,

"There's nothing much to say," Rory shrugged. "We danced, we talked, and then he said goodbye to me. I'm probably never going to see him again," she sighed.

"I doubt that," Lorelai snorted, before taking a long drag of coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed without much event. Soon, Friday the 21st was upon them, and Rory had to say that she wasn't looking forward to it.

Dress shopping had been… eventful, to say the least. Lorelai and Emily had fought over every dress that Rory tried on, until they found an extremely pretty dress.

It ended at her knees and was sky blue, bringing out her bright blue eyes. It was a halter top, and Rory figured she could wear a jacket over it. Emily and Lorelai finally agreed that it was the best dress for Rory, and hell, in Rory's mind, was over.

They stood outside of the mansion for several minutes, debating who was going to ring the doorbell.

"There's still time to run," Lorelai offered, and Rory sighed, pressing her finger on the doorbell.

The maid opened the door and took their coats. Emily rushed out into the hallway to greet them.

"Rory, there's some people you're age I want you to meet," she gushed, and Lorelai made a noise halfway between a laugh and a snort. Emily stared at her.

"Excuse you," she said, before leading Rory off.

She led Rory to a small group of teenagers who looked oddly familiar from the back…

And she almost burst out laughing when she realized who they were.

"Rory, this is Stephanie Vanderbilt, Finnegan Morgan, Colin McRae, and Logan Huntzberger. I'm sure you know Tristan DuGrey," Emily said, looking at each as she introduced them.

"Hey, Mary," Tristan said cheerfully. Emily gave him an odd look, before walking off to get Lorelai out of the center of a large group where she was telling a rather inappropriate joke.

"Well, this is ironic!" Finn said cheerfully, swinging back some form of alcohol.

"So, how long do you think until we can sneak off and form a sub-party?" Colin asked.

"Ten, fifteen minutes," Logan said, watching Lorelai continue her joke, even as Emily hissed warnings at her. "Who's that?"

"Dunno, never seen here around here before," Steph said, shrugging.

"That's my mom," Rory said off-handedly, and Finn gaped.

"No way," he said. "She's much too young to be a mom."

"I heard that," said Lorelai, who'd gotten out of the group and was being trailed by her mother. "Rory. Doe-eyes, stat. I think my mom might kill me," she hissed, before Emily grabbed her arm.

"Lorelai! Behave yourself!" Emily snapped, keeping a strong hold on her daughter's wrist. "Come with me, there's a man I want you to meet…"

Lorelai made a face, before being dragged away.

"Hey, it's Blondie!" Lorelai exclaimed, spotting Logan, who blinked at her, before she was successfully dragged away.

"It's safe to say she's mental," Rory said, taking a glass of champagne from a waiter.

"Cooler than our parents," Colin shrugged, grinning.

"I'm Blondie?" Logan asked, arching an eyebrow.

Rory blushed. "Yeah… my mom likes to give people nicknames," she explained.

"You think we can get away?" Colin asked, looking over at the rest of the group. Steph nodded.

"The adults seem to be distracted," she said quietly.

"Where shall we go?" Logan asked.

"Our last sub-party here was in the pool house," Finn supplied, and Rory rolled her eyes. "I guess that's where we're going."

"Someone swipe a bottle of champagne," Logan said quietly. "The rest of us will head outside."

"Can do," Finn said, before marching off. The rest of them made their way to the pool house. Rory lingered, unsure, and Logan stopped and turned around.

"Coming, Gilmore?" he asked, grinning at her, and Rory stopped for a minute, unsure, before making a split-second decision and following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's play a game," Finn said cheerfully when the group had settled in the pool house with the bottle of champagne.

"I don't like the sound of that," Colin muttered, and a murmur of agreement passed through the group.

"Well, it's nice to know I'm loved," Finn huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from the others.

"Aww, Finn, we're just kidding," Steph said, with a dramatic wink at Rory, who snorted.

"So, game?" he said hopefully, and Colin sighed.

"Fine. Game," he assented, and Finn brightened up.

"Let's play a rousing game of Truth or Dare!" he said, taking a long swig of the champagne.

Logan looked warily at the others. "Alright…" he said cautiously.

"Who wants to go first?" a brunette boy that Rory didn't know asked. As if Logan had read her mind, he said, "that's Robert."

"Ah," Rory said, as Finn frantically began wailing, "Me! Me, me, me!"

"Go ahead, Finn," Colin said wearily, rolling his eyes at the rest of the group.

"Truth or dare, Steph?" Finn asked, and she looked warily at him.

"With you asking? Truth," she said, and Finn pouted.

"No fun," he whined, and the game got underway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Truth or Dare, Rory?" Colin asked, and Rory decided to play it safe.

"Truth," she said.

Colin's eyes flicked over to Logan, before he asked, "Who're you interested in?"

"That's such a sixth-grade question," Finn scoffed, but Colin waited patiently for Rory's answer.

"Um… I don't know, really," she said, decided to go for honest.

"Which means there's the possibility that it may be, say, someone in this room?" Colin asked innocently, and Logan sent him a death glare.

"Maybe," she said coyly, deciding to play along. "But that was two questions."

Colin grinned. "Fair enough," he said. "You're up."

She looked around. "Logan… truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said, not doubting Rory's dare-possibilities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory, truth or dare?" Finn asked. After ten minutes, it'd rolled back around to her.

"Tru—" she started, but Finn cut her off.

"Lo-ove," he whined, and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Dare."

He smirked. "Kiss me."

"Finn," Colin said warningly. "I thought we established in eighth grade that that was against the rules."

Finn sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. "Her loss. Um…" His grin widened. "Kiss Logan. That ain't against the rules."

Logan glared at him, but was distracted when Rory kissed him on the cheek.

"Never specified," she said sweetly when Finn sputtered.

"You just wait, Gilmore," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The game was still going strong an hour and a half later, and it was nearing ten o'clock.

"Alright, Truth," Rory said. She'd done four dares in a row and decided that with Finn asking, she'd play it safe.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" he asked.

"One," she replied, taking a swig of the champagne. "Two years, I think."

Finn looked startled. "A girl like you only having one boyfriend? Impossible!" he scoffed, and Tristan elbowed him.

"My turn," she said, turning away from the sensitive topic. "Logan, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll take a dare," he said, smirking at her with a challenge in his eyes.

Rory smirked back, as if accepting the challenge.

"Remember, Gilmore, nothing to do with the families inside," Colin warned. "Nothing like a good disowning to start off our holidays."

"Of course not," Rory said, still smirking.

"I don't like that smirk," Logan said, sounding a wee bit nervous.

"You shouldn't," Rory said sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Logan jumped in the pool twice, Finn gave Colin a lap dance, and Robert drunkenly professing his love for Mariah Carey's _Glitter_, the group laid around sleepily, occasionally asking for the near-empty bottle of champagne.

"Mm. Should go inside," Rory said tiredly, trying to get up.

"Don't leave yet," Finn whined.

"Sorry, I gotta go…" she muttered, getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around herself, leaving the pool house.

On her way back into the room, she checked her appearance. Not too bad, she just looked a little tired.

She walked back into the ballroom, immediately being grabbed by her mother.

"Where've you been?" she hissed.

"Sorry, Mom—"

"You left me by myself!"

"Sorry—"

"Leaving. Now," Lorelai said, dragging her daughter off.

"Wait, Rory!"

Rory turned around, seeing Logan coming towards her.

"I'll be at the car," her mother said, giving her daughter an evil look and leaving the ballroom, Emily giving her a confused look.

Rory turned back to Logan. "What's up?" she asked.

"Do you have your phone on you?"

Rory pulled it out of her purse, handing it to him, looking puzzled.

He began to push buttons into it, before handing it back to her.

"Call me," he said, smiling at her. "Talk to you soon." With that, he turned and left, leaving a strangely happy Rory behind him.

Logan smiled as well, heading back to the pool house with a squirming feeling in his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, are you going to call him?" Lane asked, sitting across from Rory in Luke's diner.

"I don't know," Rory said, moving her phone from one hand to the other, occasionally looking at the screen where Logan's number was displayed.

It was Saturday, the day after her grandparent's party, and Rory had been wondering whether or not she should call.

"Won't it seem kind of desperate? You know, it's only been a day," she said.

"Yeah, but if you wait, it'll be like you couldn't be bothered," Lane pointed out, and Rory groaned.

"When did this get so complicated?"

"When you were all happy-happy with Dean."

"Ah. Must've missed the memo."

"Bet you did."

Suddenly, the phone went off, causing Rory to shriek and jump, almost falling off her chair.

"Graceful," Jess commented dryly, putting two cups of coffee in front of them.

"It's Logan!" Rory exclaimed, looking at the screen.

"Is he telepathic or something?" Lane asked, as Rory pressed a button and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Ace," said Logan through the phone.

"Who's Logan?" Jess whispered to Lane.

"Ace?" Rory asked, as Lane replied, "The guy Rory's on the phone with."

"I deduced that," Jess said, turning and leaving the table.

"Rory," Luke hollered, tapping on his infamous sign. "Out."

"But it's cold!" Rory whined.

Luke just stared at her until she complied, going outside.

"So, what's with Ace?" she asked, standing outside.

"You mentioned you wanted to be a reporter. Seemed to fit. You know, ace reporter?" Suddenly Logan seemed embarrassed.

Rory laughed. "I like it," she said, and she could hear Logan's sigh of relief.

"Good, I'm not making a complete idiot our of myself."

"I never said that."

"You're cruel."

"I'm a Gilmore," she said, as if it explained everything. "So what's up?"

"Well, you know, I decided that I'd call you and see what you were up to this weekend," he said, walking around his room at home, in Hartford.

"Dunno," Rory said. "No town events. Next one's Fall Fest in two weeks…"

"Maybe you want to hang out with us this weekend?" he asked, fiddling with the zipper on his backpack.

"Maybe," Rory teased, sitting on a bench. Logan smirked.

"But…"

"But?" he asked, looking at a book on his desk, before tossing it over his shoulder carelessly.

"Aren't you guys in Boston?" she asked.

Logan shook his head, then realized that he was on the phone. "We're home for the weekend. And then, we have Monday off of school," he said.

"Oh… where's 'home'?"

"Hartford, actually. Aren't you twenty minutes from here?" he asked.

"I haven't counted, but that sounds about right," she laughed. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking we round up the gang for a rather tame night," he said, sounding rather amused while he said it.

"Tame?"

"As in, no crazy underage clubs," Logan snickered. "Dinner at some pizza joint and then a movie, maybe?"

"That sounds pretty cool. It'd have to be tonight, I don't have the luxury of having Monday off of school," she said.

"Too bad, Ace," he said. "Well, tonight it is. I'll give the others a call. Call you back when I have more details?"

"Alright."

"Talk to you later, Ace."

"Bye."

She hung up, staring at her phone with a look of happiness on her face.

_What's wrong with me?_ she thought to herself, shaking her head. _You've only known Logan for little more than a week._

And what a week it'd been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night was a blast. Rory had gone to a pizza joint about ten minutes outside of Star's Hollow, where Finn had proceeded to order a pizza with the most disgusting of combinations. Well, they were disgusting to Rory.

"Who puts pineapple, sardines, and onions on the same pizza?" she asked, and a general murmur of agreement went through the group.

"Don't knock until you try it," Finn said snootily, taking a large bite of the pizza. "Delicious."

The movie wasn't bad. It was a crazy action-thriller-horror combination, not Rory's usual, but she enjoyed it all the same, especially since Finn would lean over and whisper, in a high pitch voice, the leading lady's lines… but they had an interesting, slightly vulgar twist to them. Rory and Steph took turns whacking him after each innuendo.

When Colin, who was driving, pulled into Rory's driveway, she made a dry comment about how Babette was probably phoning the entire town about the strange car, before she climbed out. To her surprise, Logan offered to walk her to the door.

Rory found this rather strange, but Logan smirked slightly and said it was only proper. Colin and Finn exchanged knowing glances while Steph giggled.

"If you really want to," she said sweetly, leading the way to the door.

"So did you have fun?" he asked, walking up her steps.

"Yeah… it was nice to get out of the house," she said honestly, smiling.

"So… call you later?" Logan said.

"I'll look forward to it," Rory said, her smile growing slightly.

"Alright… well, bye," he said, winking at her and turning and walking down the steps.

Rory waved to the car, before entering her house and squealing as soon as she shut the door. Never had she been so excited by the words "call you later". From Dean, they meant that she had to keep an eye on her phone, because he'd spaz if she didn't pick up.

What was so different about Logan?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was so chivalrous of you, walking her to the door," Stephanie teased as soon as Logan got back into the car.

"Oh, shut up," Logan said.

"You two seemed to be doing a lot of smiling up there," Finn suggested coyly, smirking at Logan.

"Be quiet."

"Bit defensive there?" Colin laughed, looking at Logan in the rearview mirror.

Logan grunted, looking annoyed.

"You like her, don't you?" Finn asked, now serious. "You definitely act like you do."

The blonde frowned. "Maybe," he admitted.

"Aw, Logan has a crush," Steph said, and Logan glowered at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, what'd you think?**

**Leave a review… please? pouts **

**--Ace**


	5. An Almost Kiss

**I'm really pleased with the feedback I'm getting – apparently you guys really like the story, which really makes me happy!**

**The skirt link will be up soon, I swear. Sometime tomorrow, I think, definitely before I go to camp, don't worry!**

**Be sure to ready the AN at the bottom… and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot… maybe… but nothing else! Especially not the obnoxious amount of exclamation points I'm using!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five  
An Almost-Kiss

The week passed rather uneventfully. Soon, it was the next Saturday, and Rory found herself without plans for the entire weekend.

She'd talked to Logan two or three times over the week, and unfortunately, he and his friends were going to be in Boston all weekend.

Rory had her backpack over her shoulder as she walked down to Luke's, deciding that a change in scenery would help her study better.

"Hey, Luke. Mind if I study here?" she asked Luke, who just grunted in reply. Kirk had just come in, asking if he could have a job, then if he could have a tuna melt with no tuna.

She sat at a table, unloading her books from her bag and cracking open her PoliSci book, taking out a notepad and going over review questions.

"Tests coming up?"

Jess was standing over her, notepad and pen in hand and looking at the books with a bit of interest.

"Yeah… they want to test our progress," she said, making a face.

Jess laughed. "What can I get you? Some coffee?" he asked, pen at the ready.

Rory smirked. "What else?" she said. "Can I have a cheeseburger, too?"

"Fries with that?" Jess asked, scrawling down her order.

"Of course."

"I'll be right back with your coffee."

Rory smiled slightly. Jess seemed to be a lot more civil towards townspeople, ever since he'd gone to New York for a couple of weeks. He'd come back surly and unhappy, but seemed to have cheered up when he began working at the diner again. He even conversed with diners in a rather friendly tone, unless it was Taylor. There he seemed to take after his uncle.

Rory still wasn't sure what she felt for Jess. She knew she liked him a bit, but not enough to actually form a relationship with him. He just had that bad-boy quality about him that drew her in.

"Here you go. Burger should be ready in a minute," he said, placing a full cup of coffee in front of Rory, who grabbed it and began drinking it ravenously.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him, and he nodded, turning and walking over to Miss Patty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday came around, and Taylor followed Rory on her way to the bus stop.

"Rory! Wait!" Taylor called out, hurrying after her. Rory sighed, and, against her better judgment, waited for Taylor to catch up.

"I was wondering," he said, panting, "if maybe you could help with the decorations for Fall Fest next Saturday."

"Oh… well, I have tests this week, I don't know…"

"It'll just be for a few hours on Saturday morning, it would mean so much to me," Taylor said, and Rory felt instantly guilty.

"Alright. What time?"

"Well, it starts at one, so if you could come at nine?" Taylor asked, and Rory nodded.

"Alright. I'll be there," Rory sighed.

"Excellent!" Taylor exclaimed, clapping his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory's cell phone rang that Thursday. She didn't even bother looking at caller ID.

"What?" Rory said. It'd been a particularly rough day, from Paris assigning her an impossible story, to Tristan mocking her all day, to the three tests she'd taken.

"Whoa, Ace. Something wrong?"

Rory smiled slightly after hearing Logan's voice. "Bad day," she said.

"Ah, I see. So, what're you doing this weekend?" he asked.

"Actually, my town's having an event," she said.

"Really? What?"

"It's Fall Fest. Basically there's games and contests and food and stuff. We have a celebration for each season," she said, with a small laugh.

"Sounds like fun," Logan said honestly.

"Yeah, it is. Hey, you guys busy Saturday?" she asked, suddenly getting an idea.

"Nope," Logan said, walking around his room at school.

"You guys should come to Fall Fest," Rory said, looking through the books in her backpack.

"That sounds cool," Logan said. "I'll get in touch with everyone else. When should we be in Star's Hollow?"

"Um, how about noon? You guys can meet me at my house. We can get some lunch at Luke's; they have some of the best food in town."

"Alright. Talk to you later, Ace."

"Bye."

She hung up with a warm feeling in her stomach.

Saturday didn't look so bleak after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Too early," Rory grumbled at eight-thirty the next Saturday, coming out of the bathroom, brushing through her blow-dried hair.

"I concur," Lorelai groaned. "Let's go to Luke's."

"No time. Gotta be in the town square at nine," Rory mumbled, grabbing a grey hooded sweatshirt from the floor next to her door. She pulled it over her head, and her ensemble of a pair of lightly distressed jeans and the sweatshirt actually looked very good.

"See you!" Rory said, grabbing a cereal bar and running out of the house.

"Bye, hon!" Lorelai called to her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory was ready to murder Taylor by the time it was ten til noon. She slipped away unnoticed, jogging up the street to her house, making it just before Finn's car pulled into her driveway.

"Ooh, Rory, who's that behind the wheel?" said Babette, who was watching from her porch. "He's cute."

Rory laughed, and walked over to the car as the group piled out.

"Hey, handsome!" Babette cooed to Finn, who grinned and bowed.

"Hello, doll," he replied, and Babette squealed.

"Oh, Rory, he's _exotic_," she said. "Good catch, deary!"

Rory blushed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not with him, Babette," she laughed. "He's all yours."

"Lovely," Finn said, smiling.

"Alright, let's go get some lunch," Rory said, smirking.

"So who was that?" Steph asked, walking beside Rory as the three boys drifted behind.

"Babette. She and Miss Patty have a thing for the boys in this town," she said, grinning. "It's especially funny when they're visiting or they just moved here."

"I see you're mood's improved since Thursday, Ace," Logan said, as the boys hurried to catch up with the two girls.

"Ace? You have a nickname for her?" Colin asked, his grin unbearably wide.

Rory blushed, and Steph laughed. "I like it," the blonde girl said, as they approached Luke's.

Rory stopped the group before they went inside. "Be prepared for some bizarre situations. Some of the things you see in here may disturb or frighten you. I assure you, almost everybody in this town is relatively harmless."

"You're scaring me, love," Finn said.

"Just wait," Rory warned, before leading the way inside.

She nabbed a table near the window. Rory sat down at the end farthest from the window, Logan next to her and Steph next to him. Colin and Finn sat across from them.

"Hey, Ror," Jess said, coming up to the table, notepad in hand. "Quite a crowd you've got today."

"Jess, this is Logan, Stephanie, Finn and Colin. Guys, this is Jess," Rory said, quickly getting introductions over with.

Jess frowned slightly. Logan. The name of the boy who'd called her two weeks back.

He could tell all of these kids were money. Jess was surprised; Rory didn't seem like the type to befriend rich kids. Must be something that makes these kids different.

"So, what can I get you?" Jess asked, pen ready.

"Cheeseburgers good?" Rory asked the group, who nodded. "Alright. Five cheeseburgers with fries… and coffee, of course," she added sweetly.

"Of course," Jess smirked. "Hey, would you look at our latest customer?"

Rory looked up. Dean had just entered the restaurant and was heading their way.

"What me to get rid of him, Ror?" he asked, looking rather serious.

"No, I think I got this," she said, smiling tightly at Jess.

"Holler if you want him to leave," Jess said, giving Dean a nasty look before going back to the counter to pour their coffees.

"Hey, Rory," Dean said. "Long time no see…"

There was a bit of an awkward pause, before Rory replied. "Hey, Dean, I've been busy… school and all…" It was clear the brunette was uncomfortable.

Dean. That ass that called her at the dance. Logan instantly disliked him, looking him over.

Scruffy. Definitely not of society. Then again, this wasn't a society town, after all, so that made sense.

"So… I don't think I've met your friends," Dean said, making the same conclusion that Jess did; all of these kids were filthy rich. Definitely not the type of people Rory usually hung out with.

"This is Logan, Steph, Colin, and Finn… guys, this is Dean," Rory deadpanned, and Finn gave Dean a rather nasty look.

"Alright… so, I'm gonna go," Dean said, getting bad vibes from Rory's friends. He walked away, sitting at the counter, where Jess shoved a cup of coffee at him before coming over to their table, a tray in his hands.

"Here you go," Jess said, passing the coffee around. "I wish you'd let me kick him out… it would really make my day."

"Be nice, Jess."

"Of course," Jess smirked. "Your food will be here shortly."

"Thanks," Rory said, taking a long, deep drag of her coffee.

The rest of the group followed her example. "God damn!" Finn said loudly. "This stuff is bloody amazing!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Luke said, still fighting with Kirk. "Damn it, Kirk, you cannot order a no-egg omelet!"

"Why not?"

"Because there's no such thing!"

"Fine!"

"So are you ordering an omelet?"

"No."

"GET OUT!" Luke roared, and Kirk scrambled to leave.

"Every day," Rory said, shaking her head and drinking more coffee.

"That man scares me," Colin said, sounding genuinely frightened.

"Oh, he's a softie, really," Rory said.

"Hey, Rory!"

Lorelai had just flounced into the diner, before ambling up to the counter.

"Coffee. Now."

"There's other customers," Luke snapped.

"They aren't pretty like me."

"What's the proper answer to that?" Luke asked the rest of the diner. Rory answered.

"Just humor her and give her coffee," Rory replied, and the large man sighed, pouring Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"This cup's too small."

"What're you talking about? It's bigger than any of the other cups here!"

"Oh, come on! This holds, what, three sips?"

"If a sip is the equivalent to several gulps, then yes, it holds three sips," Luke said sardonically.

"I suppose I'll manage."

"Do you want me to kick you out?" he asked, and Lorelai gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Lorelai pouted. "I'm hurt," she whimpered, and Rory shouted across the diner, "Nice goin' Luke!" sarcastically, of course.

Several shouts of agreement came from the other diners in the restaurant, and Luke threw his hands in the air, before storming into the back.

"I love this town," Rory said. Colin looked downright confused, Finn looked as if he was having the time of his life, Steph was laughing, and Logan was grinning, looking extremely amused.

"Does this happen on a daily basis?" he whispered to Rory, who nodded.

"Wait until Taylor makes an appearance."

Fortunately for their entertainment purposes, he did, right as the five teens were finishing up their cheeseburgers.

"Luke?" he called, as soon as he walked in.

"What, Taylor?" Luke asked, exasperated. He'd already dealt with Kirk and Lorelai, who was still pouting; Taylor was the last thing he wanted in his diner right then.

"I want to talk to you about setting up a food stand at Fall Fest."

"Little late for that, Taylor. It starts in fifteen minutes."

"Well, I'm sure you could at least manage a little coffee stand," Taylor huffed.

"For two bucks a cup."

"That's really unnecessary, Luke," Taylor said. "I think a dollar a cup would be more than enough."

"No."

"Come on, Luke!"

"No."

"Luke—"

"Get out!"

Taylor scowled. "Fine, Luke," he said, sticking his nose in the air and marching out of the diner.

"This really is a great town," Lorelai said, drinking her third cup of coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The five teenagers crunched through the fallen leaves on the ground, crossing the street and going to the festival. People were flooding from all sides of the town, and Finn looked almost dazzled by everything around him.

"Bloody hell!" he cried. "Corndogs!" He raced again from the group, and Colin rolled his eyes, muttering, "I'll keep an eye on him," before jogging after him.

"Rory!"

Lane was running up to her, Logan, and Steph, smiling.

"Hey!" Rory said. "I thought your mom said you couldn't come to this thing?"

The Korean girl waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, but she thinks I'm with you at your house," she said cheerfully. "Say, have you seen Dave? I was going to meet him here."

"Nope," Rory said.

"Oh, there he is! See you, Ror. Introduce me to your friends later!" With that she raced off.

"Just for the record, I'm confused," Logan said, before being distracted by Taylor running up to them in a striped barber-quartet suit complete with a stupid hat. "What the hell—"

"Rory, have you seen Kirk?" he asked frantically, looking quite distressed.

"No, what'd he do now?" Rory asked nonchalantly.

"He left his pet _goat_ with me and it's eating everything, including the back of my suit!" Taylor wailed, turning around so that they could see a rather large chunk cut out of his jacket. Logan suppressed a snort.

"Where's the goat?" Rory asked.

"Wreaking havoc on my soda stand!" Taylor shrieked, causing the three teenagers to jump back.

"Um… well… good luck finding him," Rory said weakly, before grabbing Logan and Stephanie's arms and dragging them away.

"Is he mental?" Steph asked, looking frightened.

"Luke says so," she shrugged, smiling slightly. "Welcome to Star's Hollow, home of the crazies."

Finn ambled over, chewing on a corndog, a disgruntled Colin following behind. "Wanna bite?" he asked Rory, who declined. Colin was muttering under his breath in a rather irritated way.

"Redhead at ten o'clock," Finn said dreamily, straightening his shirt and sauntering over to her.

"Ooh, Colin, let's go play that game!" Steph squealed. Colin protested vehemently, but Stephanie dragged him anyway.

"So it's you and me, Ace," Logan said, draping his arm around Rory's shoulder. Rory rolled her eyes but blushed under his touch, something that Logan noticed.

"Apparently," she said, smiling slightly, a gentle sparkle in her eyes, and she unconsciously leaned into him.

They walked around aimlessly for a few minutes, ignoring the fact that they ditched the other three. Rory noticed that Babette and Miss Patty were whispering and looking at them.

"Give it a half-hour, you'll be the talk of the town," Rory said to Logan, who snorted. "This is a small town, they have nothing better to talk about."

"I can see that," Logan said, seeing Babette whisper to Kirk, who pretty much gasped and looked at Logan in shock.

"Well, he's cute," Logan heard Miss Patty said to Taylor, who seemed to be watching Logan carefully.

"Don't they have their own stuff to worry about?" Logan asked Rory, who paused, as if pondering it, before saying, "Nah."

"Didn't think so," Logan laughed.

Rory laughed as well, as she and Logan continued to walk along.

They stood under the shade of a tree, just taking in their surroundings, neither of them talking for a few minutes.

"Hey, Rory?" Logan asked, using her real name for the first time in a while.

Rory turned to face him, and found their faces rather close together. She shivered slightly when she realized that his arm was still around her shoulders.

He leaned in slightly, he lips only an inch from hers, when…

"Hey, guys!"

Colin, Steph, and Finn were coming up to them. Logan sighed, pulling back and looking annoyed at his friends. Rory was rather disappointed, which surprised her a bit.

Colin had an annoyingly knowing smirk on his face, Steph looked amused, and Finn was adorably oblivious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So? What'd you think?**

**I got camp in five days, expect one, maybe two chapters before I leave. I'll post probably Sunday morning, as I leave around two in the afternoon on Sunday.**

**Since you guys have been so great about reviewing, I am going to write in my spare moments while I'm there, I should have a chapter to type up and post when I come back, which will be **


	6. Boy Asks Girl Out

**This GG Thanksgiving will be a bit different then the one on the show because, um, it's AU. Basically most of its similar except the dinner with the grandparents.**

**This chapter is officially dedicated to my 100th reviewer, _Lifeisconfusing_. I'd like to take a moment, though, to thank all of you! I'm so glad that you guys keep reviewing, it really brightens up my days and makes me want to update fast!**

**Disclaimer: Plot; maybe mine. Other stuff; no way.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six  
Boy Asks Girl Out

Rory had felt weird since her almost-kiss with Logan. Did she like him? Hell yeah. Did he like her? Well, if he didn't, why did he try to kiss her?

After over three weeks of bouncing possible reasons around her head, it was time for Thanksgiving, and she didn't have time to think about what her almost-kiss with Logan meant. She was cramming for some big tests that were coming up, and she had four Thanksgiving dinners to attend this year.

The first was the Kim's. It was pretty dull, basically just eating Tofurkey and hanging out with Lane while she gushed about Dave, the cute guitarist who was playing hymns and who was in a band with her.

Next up was Sookie and Jackson. It was pretty much a fry-a-thon, with Jackson and his manly-men friends digging up in the house whatever they could find and sticking it in the vat of hot oil.

They hung about a bit as Sookie got drunker and drunker, before leaving around four for Luke's, where they would eat with Luke and Jess.

"Hiya!" Lorelai exclaimed, trotting into Luke's diner.

"Our table is over there," Luke said, pointing towards the window. Rory and Lorelai sat down, waiting expectantly for Luke, who brought over four plates full of food just as Jess came down stairs, plopping himself in the chair across from Rory just as her phone went off.

She pouted at Luke, who scowled and said finally, "Just because it's Thanksgiving and it's freezing out."

Rory grinned, answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ace," Logan's voice came over the phone. Jess noticed how Rory immediately brightened. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, I'm just about to eat my third Thanksgiving dinner," she laughed.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were, I haven't talked to you in a while," Logan said. "I'll call you back tomorrow; don't wanna hold up your dinner."

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I guess," Rory said.

"See you, Ace."

"You too, Logan. Bye."

Jess frowned. Logan. That blonde, rich kid.

Luke didn't seem too pleased with the call either. "Logan?" he asked, as Rory tucked her phone away.

"Yeah, he goes to Andover," Rory said offhandedly, her and Lorelai digging into their Thanksgiving dinner. "Oh, god, real food…"

Luke just grunted, taking a large bite of mashed potato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory, it's so good to see you," Emily gushed. "Lorelai, what is that awful shirt you're wearing?"

"It's a Spice Girls shirt," she said proudly, and Emily snorted.

"Keep your coat on," she snapped, before leading the way out into the sitting room. "Gin martini?"

"Yes please," Lorelai said, sitting down on the couch, picking at a loose thread on her coat.

"Soda, Rory?"

"Yes Grandma."

"Richard! Richard, the girls are here!" Emily shouted, handing a glass to each Rory and Lorelai.

"Rory, Lorelai, how are you girls?" Richard asked, coming out of his study, tucking his glasses away into his coat pocket.

"The FBI came by yesterday," Lorelai said conversationally. "They wanted to know about the missing grenades."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Just fine, Grandpa," she said, giving her mom one of her classic "looks".

"Dinner is ready, Mrs. Gilmore," said Emily's maid of the hour.

"Alright, Matilda, you don't have to shout it," the older woman snapped, leading the way into the dining room. Lorelai sighed.

"This will be a fun evening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No more food," Rory moaned.

She and Lorelai were walking down the street the next morning. Well, more like waddling. They were so weighed down with all of the food that they had consumed the previous day.

"So hon, since it's going to take us an eternity to walk to Luke's with this much baggage, I want to ask you something," Lorelai said, adjusting her scarf. It was particularly nippy today.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with you and that blonde boy?"

Rory blushed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I saw you guys almost kiss at the Fall Fest a few weeks back," Lorelai said, rubbing her glove-less hands together.

"And you wait 'til now to bring it up?"

"Short attention span, I just remembered," her mother said, but Rory knew that wasn't really the reason. However, she decided not to go into it much further.

"Well… I don't know. I mean, I like him. I think. I don't know. I mean, I guess I like him because I wanted to kiss him, but I mean, does he like me? Maybe he wasn't going to kiss me, maybe I'm reading to much into this, oh, my god, it didn't mean anything! Oh, no, I must have looked like such a sp—" Rory ranted, until her mother cut her off.

"Whoa, babe! Logan definitely wanted to kiss you," Lorelai said, grabbing her daughter's shoulders and shaking her. "I swear, the look on his face when your friends interrupted you two… he looked like he wanted to murder someone."

Rory laughed faintly. "So you think he likes me?"

"I think so, sweets."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan sat in his room at his parent's house in Hartford. Actually, house wasn't quite the right word; palace fit the building much better.

In fact, ironically enough, the only houses in vicinity that could rival it were the McRaes and the Gilmores.

Logan looked at the clothes that he'd chosen out for the evening. That night, he and his parents were paying a little visit to the Gilmore home. Emily and Richard were old friends of Mitchum's and Shira's, and Logan had to say he wasn't looking forward to it. He had no reason to believe that Rory would be there, after all.

He decided that he'd better get changed, before Shira came up the stairs and decided that he needed help.

Pulling on the pair of casual dark slacks, black turtleneck, and brown leather jacket, he observed himself in the mirror.

Huh. Something was missing.

Oh, he knew what.

He ran a hand artistically through his hair, tousling it at just the right angle.

Oh, yeah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Rory, Lorelai, hi," Emily gushed, immediately setting Lorelai on her guard. Her mother never gushed towards her.

"Okay, Mom, what's waiting for us in the sitting room? Freddy Krueger? Jason? Maybe The Rock wants to spar with us?" Lorelai asked, giving her coat to the maid. Rory shed her jacket, rolling her eyes at her mother's antics.

"Actually, we have visitors tonight," Emily said with a big, fake smile. Lorelai groaned.

"Okay, who're to trying to set me and or Rory up with?" she asked crossly.

"Actually, Rory already knows this boy," Emily said haughtily. "We are not trying to set either of you two up with anyone. The parents are old friends of ours."

"Alright, lead us to our doom," Lorelai said with a resigned look on her face. "I was so young…"

"Oh, do stop your dramatics, Lorelai," Emily snapped, leading the way to the sitting room.

Rory stopped dead cold when her eyes locked with the warm brown eyes of the blonde on the couch.

"Hey, Ace," Logan said cheerfully, almost smirking at her deer-in-headlights expression.

Lorelai put on a big phony grin, taking a seat in a chair.

"Mitchum, Shira, this is my daughter, Lorelai, and her daughter, Rory," Richard said, and Rory smiled and greeted the Huntzbergers politely, while Lorelai just gave them a Cheshire cat-like grin. "Lorelai, Rory, these are two of our friends, Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger, and their son, Logan."

"Oh, Rory already knows Logan," Emily said, her already-large smile widening. Rory flushed.

This evening was going to suck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory picked at her dinner, her discomfort radiating off of her. No way was she prepared for this! Thank goodness she looked halfway decent, in a turquoise shirt and a black skirt.

She looked up, flushing slightly when her eyes connected with his. He smiled slightly, before returning to his dinner, mentally cursing that he'd been caught staring at her.

Emily, of course, noticed this, as Richard, Mitchum, Shira, and Lorelai bantered. She always noticed things like this.

She practically giggled like a schoolgirl at the thought of her little Rory with Logan Huntzberger… though, of course, she managed to contain herself.

Emily knew that Logan would be much better for Rory then that scruffy Dean, or whoever he was.

Yes, it was very good the two of them broke up.

Lorelai took a break from the conversation with her father and the Huntzbergers to observe Rory and Logan. They chattered back and forth, sometimes falling into a silence, and one of them would stare at the other until the other looked up and the person who stared blushed and looked down at their respective plate.

All in all, it was rather amusing to watch.

About halfway through dinner, Rory's cell phone went off. Emily immediately launched into a rant about how she should've turned the phone off during the meal, and Rory quietly excused herself after looking at the display.

Rory's voice floated faintly into the room as the whole table couldn't help but listen.

"… stop calling me," they heard her snap into the phone. "We aren't getting back together."

Both Lorelai and Logan scowled, and the former stood up, leaving the room. As soon as she got out to where Rory was, she snatched up the phone, snapping into it, "Hi, Dean? It's Lorelai. I think you should stop calling Rory before I sic one angry diner owner and his nephew on you, do I make myself clear? Thank you." She pressed a button on the phone, handing it back to Rory.

"Thanks, Mom," Rory said quietly, staring at her phone. "I wish he would leave me alone…"

Lorelai sighed. "He knows he screwed up. He wants to make things right… he's just going about it all wrong. C'mon, sweets, let's get out of here and go to Luke's, alright?" Rory nodded. "Okay, go get our coats. I'll face the wrath of Emily Gilmore."

Her head held high, she was the image of bravery as she marched back into the dining room. "Mom, Rory and I are going to hit the road now. It was lovely dinner, and it was quite nice to meet you, Mitchum, Shira," she said. She turned and started walking out, as Emily's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"Lorelai!" The dark-haired woman didn't turn around. "_Lorelai_!"

Logan was staring at his plate, pushing a stray string bean around with his fork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two of the biggest coffees you have!" Lorelai snapped, coming into the diner. Luke gave her a rather annoyed but still curious look.

"It's almost eight-thirty at night," he said. "That kind of caffeine, if it doesn't kill you, will keep you up into the morning."

"Um, no it won't?" Lorelai said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Coffee. Now."

"Fine," Luke bit back at her, pouring coffee into enormous cups. "Why the heavy amount of coffee?"

"Bad night," Lorelai said shortly, as Rory took a nice, deep gulp of the coffee.

"Don't you go to your parents' on Fridays?"

"Exactly."

"So what happened?"

Lorelai looked at Rory, who said, "Dean called."

"What?" Luke asked, in an almost disbelieving tone.

"He wants me to take him back…"

"Jerk," Jess said, shaking his head and washing the counter.

"I concur," Lorelai said, winking at Jess, who smirked slightly and kept scrubbing the counter.

"You tell him to bug off?" Luke asked, refilling Lorelai's now-empty cup, before handing Rory a donut.

"Mom did."

"It was fun," Lorelai added, a grin spreading over her face. "Almost as much fun as the look on my mom's face when I told her we were leaving in front of her 'company'."

"There were other people there?" Luke asked, making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Yeah," Rory said. "Friends of Grandma and Grandpa and their son Logan… you know, the blonde that was at Fall Fest?"

Jess frowned slightly, but managed to contain himself from saying something that would be considered… inappropriate.

Rory's cell went off for the second time that evening, and Lorelai muttered something about castrating Dean.

"It isn't Dean," Rory said, looking at her ID, before flipping the phone open. "Hello?"

Luke began to mutter, "No phones—" but Lorelai cut him off.

"Shut up, Diner-man," she said, as Rory brightened up and said, "Hey, Logan."

"You okay, Ace?" Logan asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah… Dean sort of threw me off with that call. He tends to do that," Rory said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well… I kind of wanted to ask you something tonight, but it doesn't seem like a good time, with Dean being… Dean…." Logan yammered.

"No, it's fine, what's up?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime…" Logan said, wondering why he was nervous. He was never nervous when it came to girls. Hell, girls threw themselves at him, he had no need to be nervous.

What was with Rory?

"Like, you and me?" Rory asked, dearly hoping that she was right. It would just be downright humiliating otherwise.

"Yeah. You and me," Logan verified, throwing one of his tennis balls up and down.

"Sure," Rory said, breaking into a grin, not noticing both Jess and Luke staring murderously at the phone.

"Great! Um, tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I'm free then. Are you still in Hartford?" Rory asked, playing with a loose thread on her jacket.

"Yep. Staying with the _lovely _parents," Logan said, his voice sarcastic.

"Well, what were you thinking?" Rory asked, hopping off her stool and ambling out of the diner on her own will.

"Damn, she left," Lorelai cursed, giving Luke the evil eye. "I blame you. I like listening to her conversations."

Luke rolled his eyes, and Jess was scrubbing the counter much harder then was natural. "Don't wear a hole in the counter," Luke said, rolling his eyes again.

Rory came back into the diner, a little bounce in her step as she tucked her phone away. Lorelai grinned knowingly at her.

"So what's the plan?" Lorelai asked, as Rory grabbed another donut.

"He's coming down here tomorrow and we're going to get dinner here before going to Black, White, and Read to catch a movie," Rory said through a mouthful of donut.

Jess muttered something about taking a walk, throwing his rag over his shoulder and striding out of the diner. Lorelai watched him leave.

"What's his problem?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A little shorter than usual, but the next chapter will be up tomorrow, I think.**

**I'll put the link to the skirt up when I have access to my mom's laptop – tonight, probably.**

**Well, review, please!**

**--Ace**


	7. Confrontations and a Black Eye

**I'm a little disappointed with the lack of response I got for the last chapter. I usually get about twenty reviews a chapter, and I got nine for the last one. If I get more for this one, it'll inspire me to update before I go to camp.**

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls isn't mine… so there.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven  
Confrontations and a Black Eye

"Oh, my god, Mom, what am I going to wear?" Rory wailed, coming out of her room in a bathrobe. "He's coming over to pick me up in an hour!"

"Don't freak, hon. How about that blue top with your black fitted pants?" Lorelai replied, poking at something in the fridge with a fork. "I think I'm going to call Luke later and order food. Does he deliver?"

"I don't know," Rory said. "It's cold out, though, and the blue top is short-sleeved…"

"Borrow my black leather jacket," Lorelai suggested, and Rory grinned.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rory squealed, running back into her room and closing the door behind her.

Rory ran out of her room fifty-five minutes later, applying eyeliner while looking into a tiny mirror.

"How do I look?" she asked, snapping the compact shut and taking the proffered jacket from her mother.

"Logan's going to die when he sees you," Lorelai said. "In a good way, of course…"

Rory giggled, sitting on the couch and tousling her curls lightly. "I still have," she checked her watch, "three minutes left before he comes."

"Think I can get away with asking Luke to deliver?" her mother asked, and Rory grinned.

"He'll probably get Jess to do it," she laughed, and Lorelai snorted in agreement.

"I'll call later, before you get home. Then we can eat after you come home too!"

"But I'm having dinner with Logan."

"You're a Gilmore, which means your stomach is larger than most stomachs. Gluttony's our specialty," Lorelai said, sounding rather regal. At that moment the doorbell rang, and Rory sprang up, kissing her mom on the cheek.

"See you, Mom," she said, walking over to the door and opening it.

"Ready to go, Ace?" Logan asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Ready as ever," Rory said. "Bye!" she hollered over her shoulder, before closing the door behind her and following Logan to the car.

"So how've you been since… last night?" he asked, opening the door for Rory.

"What a gentleman," she laughed, climbing in. "Pretty good. Today was boring. Except for when Kirk asked Luke if he could buy the diner. Luke yelled for five minutes straight."

Logan laughed, starting up the car. "Kirk sounds like quite a character," he said, pulling out of the driveway.

They were silent for a minute, as they drove down the street to Luke's. "You look nice," Logan said, and Rory blushed.

"Thanks," she smiled.

By the time they arrived at Luke, they were debating back and forth whether Austen or Tolstoy was a better author.

"Come on, Austen's great and all, but Tolstoy's timeless!" Rory said, walking into the diner with Logan, who snorted and was about to retort, but Luke came up to their table.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily, and Rory raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something wrong, Luke?" she asked, and the man just growled.

"Kirk," was all he said.

"Ah," Rory smiled, looking over at Kirk, who was sitting at the counter, drinking his coffee from a spoon. Luke noticed her looking at Kirk, and growled, shaking his head.

"He's been doing that for the past three hours and forty-seven minutes," Luke muttered, before asking, "Coffee?"

"Yes please," Rory said, smiling. Logan nodded, trying to smile as Luke gave him a very nasty look.

"I don't think Luke likes me much," Logan commented when Luke walked away, and Rory waved her hand.

"Luke's just mad at Kirk," she said, as the diner owner came over with their coffee.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Cheeseburger's fine," Rory said.

"Fries?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"I'll have the same," Logan asked, choosing to look down at the table instead of at Luke, who seemed to be looking at him evilly.

"Coming right up," he muttered, walking away.

"People here don't like me," Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Miss Patty likes you," Rory pointed out, looking over at Patty, who was over in a corner. When Logan looked over, she winked suggestively at him, making him shudder slightly.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

Rory laughed. "Just watch your back; she likes to pinch the good-looking boys in our town."

Logan wagged his eyebrows. "Aw, you think I'm good-looking?" he teased.

"Why else would I go out with you?"

"Oh, my amazing charm, my unbelievable wit…"

"What wit?" she asked innocently, and Logan sniffed, pouting at her.

"And I thought you liked me," he said, feigning hurt.

"Who said I didn't?" Rory asked, winking at him. Logan snorted.

"Aw, Ace, you do care," he laughed.

Luke chose that moment to come over with their orders. Placing the cheeseburgers on the table, he glared at Logan, before leaving.

"He really doesn't like me, does he?"

Rory frowned, cocking her head. "Nah." She scanned the diner, suddenly confused.

Where was Jess?

"Huh," Rory said quietly, turning back to Logan.

"Huh, what?" he asked, taking a large bite of the cheeseburger. "Has this gotten better since I last had one?"

Rory took advantage of this comment to change the subject. "Nah, your taste buds have gotten more… sophisticated," she teased, smirking at him as she took a bite of her own cheeseburger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This movie's really good," Rory whispered in Logan's ear. It took all of her control not to shiver under the touch of his arm around her shoulder.

"I'd have to disagree," Logan muttered back. "Very cheesy."

"It's a chick-flick, what did you expect!"

"You didn't tell me it was a chick-flick at the door," Logan protested quietly, and Rory smiled at him innocently.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he muttered irritably, and Rory giggled, hiding her disappointment when Logan removed his arm.

"Hurry back," she said sarcastically, making Logan snort, before he made his way down the row and to the bathroom.

He'd finished and was coming out, though, when he heard a rather nasty voice off to his left.

"Hey, Richie Rich."

Logan rolled his eyes, turning around to find himself face-to-face with Dean Forrester. "Original," he said dryly. "What do I owe this conversation, Dean?"

Dean advanced several steps. "I just wanted to make something clear," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Rory's _my _girl."

Logan tousled his hair, before emulating Dean's motion of crossing his arms. "Really? Care to explain why I'm out on a date with her and you aren't?"

Dean scowled heavily, before walking several more steps towards him. "You may be her flavor of the moment, Richie Rich," he said nastily, "but she'll come back to me. We have history."

"Yeah, and that's precisely what it is," Logan retorted. "History. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to return to." With that, he brushed past Dean.

Dean snarled, grabbing Logan's arm.

"You don't want to mess with me," he growled, standing over the shorter boy.

"Something wrong here?" asked a cool voice behind the two.

Jess was standing down the hall a bit, leaning against the wall and watching Dean and Logan with a slightly amused look on his face, though Logan could see thinly veiled annoyance too.

"What's it to you?" Dean snapped, glaring at Jess.

"Well, Rory's my friend, and it looks like you have something against the guy she's on a date with," he said, with what Logan considered amazing composure, seeing as it was quite obvious that Jess didn't like him.

"Well, it's none of your business," Dean retorted, but he released Logan's arm. Giving one last glower at Logan, he muttered, "You'd better watch yourself," before turning and walking down the hall.

"What's his problem?" Logan asked, turning to Jess. The latter formed a hard line with his lips, looking where Dean had stridden off to hatefully.

"He has problems," Jess said darkly. "He broke up with Rory three months ago because of me, and he's going to stop at nothing to get her back."

"Asshole," Logan muttered, looking where Jess was looking as well.

"You got that right."

The two of them stood there quietly, before Jess cleared his throat. "You should get back to Rory."

"Right," Logan agreed, turning to leave. After taking a few steps, he paused, looking down at the ground, before saying, without turning around, "Thanks."

Jess didn't reply, and Logan continued on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What took you so long?" Rory asked when Logan sat back down. "Oh, never mind, I really don't want to know."

Logan smirked, putting his arm around Rory again. The girl leaned into him unconsciously, and he gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Yeah. You don't want to know," he said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the movie was over and Logan had driven Rory home he of course walked her to the door.

The two paused at the door, turning to face each other. Rory played with the zipper on her jacket.

"I had fun tonight," she said, aware of how close they were and how tight her chest felt right then.

"Yeah, me too," Logan asked, moving a bit closer to her.

The electricity between the two of them at that moment would be enough to power a small country for several days. He rested his hand on the back of her neck, leaning in slightly, his lips barely an inch over hers. His fingers were over her pulse and he could feel her heart rate pick up significantly as he leaned into her.

No interruptions this time.

Rory closed the space between them, kissing him gently. He returned it more than willingly, a brief flash of Dean's threatening face appearing in his mind, before he let it disappear as he kissed Rory.

They broke apart after a minute, Rory's heart pounding madly.

"Call you later, Ace?"

"Yeah," Rory said.

Several minutes later Logan was leaving Star's Hollow and his cell phone rang

"Hello?"

"How'd the date go?" came Finn's voice on the other end. Logan could hear Steph and Colin in the background chattering. "Oy! Be quiet!"

"It went well, except for the fact that Rory's ex cornered me and threatened me and I was saved by the guy that caused Rory and Dean's breakup," Logan said, turning onto the highway.

"Jeez, you got one hell of a square going on there," Finn snorted. "So how'd our little reporter girl look?"

"Very good, though my opinion's biased," Logan said with a grin. "You guys in Hartford?"

"Yep."

"Meet me at my house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory walked into her house, and the second she shut the door behind her she was berated with questions from her mother.

"How'd the date go?" she asked, as Finn asked the same question about thirty miles away.

"Very good," Rory said, all smiles as she shed her jacket, plopping down on the couch with her mother.

"What'd you guys do?"

"We got dinner at Luke's, and then caught a movie at the bookstore," Rory said, grabbing the remote and flicking through channels. She could see her mother watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"Did you guys kiss?" she asked in a teasing voice, causing Rory to blush.

"Shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory flew solo down to the diner the next morning, as her mother had to go to work early.

It was a slow morning at Luke's, as it was Sunday morning and many people were at church. Rory got her choice spot at the counter, smiling at Jess when he came over with a cup of coffee.

"You're a god," she said, taking a long drag of the coffee.

"I know," Jess smirked. "So how was your date last night?"

Rory stared at him. "Word gets around fast," she said dryly. Jess snorted.

"While I wholeheartedly agree with that," Jess said, scowling out the window towards the general vicinity of the town, "I actually saw your knight in shining armor at the movies. I saved his ass from your delightful ex-boyfriend."

"What?" Rory asked, blinking.

"He didn't tell you?" Jess asked, and Rory shook her head. "Dean cornered him after he used the bathroom. Started threatening him and saying that you were his – Dean's – girl. I stepped in when Logan was leaving and Dean grabbed him. I swear, Forrester looked like he was going to punch Blondie."

Rory sucked in a deep breath.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Dean," she growled, and Jess laughed dryly.

"What took you so long?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory stormed into Doose's ten minutes later, immediately heading for the freezer and finding Dean stocking frozen dinners. He turned, obviously surprised to see Rory, but he felt a welling of pride within him. She _must_ want him back.

"How _dare _you talk to Logan the way you did!" she shouted, though, taking Dean by surprise.

"Oh, I see, he tattled to you?"

"No, actually, he didn't mention it," Rory growled. "Jess told me! Dean, I am no longer your girlfriend and any inclination that may have been buried deep within me to be your girlfriend vanished when _you_ threatened Logan!"

"Come _on_, Rory, that rich snob isn't right for you," Dean retorted, aware that they were making a scene, but right now he didn't care.

"Oh? And you are?" she asked, laughing, though it was humorless. "Dean, get this straight; you and I will never be together. I wanted to be your friend, but you just threatened someone important to me, and now, I can't even look at you. You disgust me," she spat, before storming out of the grocery store.

Taylor watched all of this, before summoning Kirk. "Get Miss Patty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean went right over to Luke's when his shift was over.

He was going to get Jess back for messing things up with Rory.

Storming right into the diner, Jess barely looked up from where he was making coffee. "Hullo, Forrester," he said amiably to Dean, who glared at him.

"You told Rory about last night," he growled.

"Wow, you catch on fast," Jess said sarcastically. "Of course I told Rory. You were going to pound her… whatever he is. Friend. Boyfriend." At that word, Jess saw Dean bristle. Oh, this was going to be fun. "Did you really think you'd get away without Rory knowing? If Blondie didn't tell her, I was bound to. Basically, by calling her insistently and threatening her current _boyfriend_," Jess dragged out the word, enjoying the look on Dean's face, "you ruined any minuscule chance you still had with her."

"You son of a bitch," Dean swore, and before he could stop to control himself, he'd punched Jess right in the eye.

"HEY!" Luke shouted as he stormed out of the kitchen, hearing an uproar in the diner. "Forrester! OUT!"

Dean glowered at Jess, who was holding his eye, before storming out.

"What the hell was that all about? I thought you were done antagonizing Dean!" Luke snapped at his nephew, who whirled around and scowled at him.

"Dean was the one who started it," Jess snapped. "He came storming in here, shouting at me for cluing Rory into the fact that Dean _threatened _Logan last night. When I told him that yeah, I told her, he hit me. So stop assuming that if I get hit by Dean it's automatically my doing!"

With that, he grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the diner, not caring that his shift wasn't over yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan's cell phone rang just after he arrived back in Boston Sunday evening. Checking the ID, he smiled, flipping open the phone. "Hey, Ace."

"Why didn't you tell me that Dean threatened you?" Rory asked first thing, pacing around her kitchen.

"How do you know about that?"

"Jess told me," she said shortly. "Why didn't _you _tell me?"

"Because I handled it."

"Jess said he stopped Dean from hitting you."

"Maybe he helped…" Logan admitted grudgingly.

"Logan!"

"It didn't seem like that big a deal," the blonde boy said, flopping onto his bed, not caring that Colin and Finn were listening in.

Rory sighed. "I wish you would've told me. I confronted Dean today after Jess told me, and Dean shouldn't be bothering you, he knows he has no chance in hell with me, but with him, you never really know…"

"Did you know he was like this when you guys were dating?" Logan asked, ignoring his two roommates who were currently involved in a big game of "Sorry" now, having gotten bored with the conversation.

"I knew he could be jealous and overprotective, I mean, that's why we ended up breaking up, but I didn't know it was this bad, you know?"

Logan nodded, forgetting he was on the phone. "Look, Ace… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to worry about it, okay?"

"Yeah, I know," Rory said. "So…"

"So."

"So… we on for next week?"

"Sounds good, Ace."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Another chapter done!**

**Alright, so I just found out that the skirt isn't available on the site anymore. If I can still pull up the page from my history, I'll post it, but by now, I'm sure you guys don't care.**

**As I said before, I'm leaving on Sunday, so one or two more chapters will be posted and that will be it for two weeks.**

**--Ace**


	8. Drama At The Carnival

**I liked last chapter's feedback much better than chapter six's response, so thanks!**

**I moved the Dance Marathon to mid-December instead of it being in November. Just giving you guys a heads up.**

**And there is no Dean in this chapter, if that makes you happy. There is a dabble of Jealous Jess in the chapter, but he doesn't bully Logan or anything, so don't worry about that. Jess is indefinitely a good guy.**

**Someone said they wanted to see Tristan, so I put a bit of him in this chapter to satiate that. And guess what; it's a JEALOUS Tristan! Yay for drama!**

**So I've babbled on enough. Read, Review, and be sure to check out the note at the bottom, k?**

**Disclaimer: Read the last seven. See a pattern? Some dialogue, including Taylor's dialogue for the rules of the dance marathon, was taken from the episode "_They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They?_"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eight  
Drama At The Carnival

Tristan leaned against Rory's locker that Monday, checking his watch ever so often. Rumor was that Rory and Logan had gone out on a date the previous Saturday and Tristan had to find out if that was true.

If it was… Tristan scowled, staring at his watch for the tenth time.

"Tristan?"

Rory was standing in front of him, obviously wanting to get to her locker. He stepped aside, and Rory smiled. She looked a bit tired, Tristan noticed.

"Long weekend?"

"You could say that," Rory yawned, opening up her locker.

"So… I hear you went on a date with Logan Huntzberger?" he said, as more of a question than a statement. Rory looked at him curiously.

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"Finn told me," Tristan lied. He decided that she wouldn't be too happy knowing that her love life was being discussed among the Hartford elite. "The date really tired you out that much?"

"Sort of," Rory said. "Logan had a nasty run-in with my ex-boyfriend." She shook her head. "Dean's such a jerk." Tristan snorted.

"Well, I have to go homeroom, so… um, bye," Rory said, before turning and leaving Tristan standing at her locker.

"Damn it, Logan," he muttered, before slamming his hand into her locker and storming down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory was going on another date with Logan that Saturday – they were going to the Winter Carnival, which to Rory seemed early that year – it was still early December.

Rory pulled on a nice, warm sweater and her jacket over top, along with a pair of casual jeans. She pinned back the front two sections of her hair after blowing it out straight. A swipe of mascara later, she was on her way to meet Logan down at Luke's like they agreed.

Shivering, she pulled on her gloves and scarf as she trotted down the lawn. Her mother went on and on about how she could smell snow in the air and how it would fall that night and how good things happened when it snowed.

Rory just tuned her out.

Hugging her arms around herself, she walked down the street, greeting people along the way. As it turned out, many people were going to the Carnival that afternoon, and Rory could tell this was going to be big.

She was relieved when she got into the warm diner, though she knew she'd have to get used to the cold at the Carnival.

Logan was already there. He pushed a cup of coffee towards her with a grin, and she grabbed it, reveling in the warmth and draining the hot liquid from the cup.

"You're awesome," she said between sips, drinking half of the cup in a single gulp. Logan grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah. I know," he said, trying to look modest and failing miserably.

"So, quite the set-up going on out there," he said, gesturing outside, where Taylor was attempting to push up some tall, wooden structure on his own.

"Yeah, this town takes its festivals very seriously," Rory said, watching Taylor get bitten in the butt by a goat, who was recaptured a minute later by Kirk. "Ah, the infamous goat."

"That'd be an interesting movie title," Jess, who'd come over to take their order, said. "I can hear it now. Anything to eat?"

"Pie please," Rory said.

"For lunch?" Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't question me!"

"Fine, fine!" Jess said, raising his hands in surrender. "What about you?"

"Um, cheeseburger's good," he said, watching Taylor chase Kirk around. "How many people in this town have been committed?"

"Not enough," Jess mumbled, walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan had his arm slung around Rory shoulders as they ambled through the carnival, Rory saying hi to people she went to high school with before she went to Chilton Prep. Logan felt slightly uncomfortable under their knowing looks, but he learned to deal with them just as he learned to deal with Dean hatefully glaring at him from his spot under a tree.

"I think Dean's trying to bore a hole through me," he whispered to Rory, who looked over at Dean as well.

"Jerk…" Rory muttered, leaning in closer to Logan. Dean's gaze intensified, if that was even possible.

"I have to say I'm slightly enjoying it," Logan snickered, and Rory laughed, swatting him on the arm.

"That's horrible, Logan."

"Hey, it's true," he said. They walked over to a different tree, slightly off to the side and still in full view of the carnival. Leaning against it, they talked for a few minutes about nothing in particular, before Rory spotted a coffee stand.

"Want some coffee?" she asked. Logan nodded, and she disappeared into the crowd. He stood there, hands in his pockets, watching the crowd, bored.

"I see you came back, Richie Rich."

Logan scowled, turning to face Dean. "So, let me get this straight. Every time I come into this town, you're going to catch me when I'm alone and threaten me. We'll exchange a few words, I'll get away unscathed, and you'll lose credit even more in Rory's eyes. Do I have that right?"

Dean's scowl deepened, and he moved closer to Logan, until he was barely a foot away. "I'm warning you, rich boy. Rory's still mine. We may not technically be together, but the entire town knows that Rory and I are supposed to be together."

"If you were supposed to be together, wouldn't she be here with _you _instead of _me_?" he asked, crossing his arms.

He didn't see Dean throw the punch. All he knew was there was a sudden, sharp pain in his cheek and he was stumbling backwards.

"DEAN!"

Rory was storming over, two coffees in her hands. She handed them a disoriented Logan, before she turned around and proceeded to shriek at Dean, not caring who was listening… which happened to be the entire town.

"How DARE you!" she shouted. "I told you to LEAVE HIM ALONE, and I told you that we were over, and do you REALLY think that hitting the guy I currently like will make me want to get back together with you? What the hell did I EVER see in you, how the hell did I date you for two years without seeing this side of you! Let's see if you can listen to me this time: stay away from HIM, and stay away from ME!"

With that, she took one of the coffees from Logan, grabbed his hand, and stormed away, still fuming.

"What just happened?" asked a still confused Logan, taking a long drag of the coffee in his hand.

"Dean was just being a complete jerk, I can't believe him…" Rory muttered, and Logan felt a rant coming on. Quickly, he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ace, it's okay," he said quietly, removing his hand and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Just relax."

"It's not okay," Rory protested, albeit weakly. "He hit you."

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, but it was worth it to see his face when you screamed at him. I swear, it gives deer-in-headlights a whole new meaning, 'Sides, it doesn't hurt."

Rory arched an eyebrow. "You're a terrible liar," she said, looking at his bruised cheek.

"Yeah, my mom's told me that before," he said casually, drawing her closer to him.

Taking the punch was worth having Rory by his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know, mate. I mean, I love our little reporter girl as much as the next person, but she seems like a lot of trouble," Finn said.

Logan was back at school, sitting on his bed and conversing with Finn and Colin about his date the past Saturday.

"She's worth it," Logan said adamantly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against his headboard.

"She's great," Colin agreed. "But still… I mean, you have a big-ass bruise on your cheek."

"Yeah, well, it was fun to watch her ex get chewed out by her," Logan said, shrugging and pulling on a loose thread in his duvet.

Colin and Finn exchanged a look, before sighing and giving up.

"Whatever you say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess smiled at Rory as she came into the diner Sunday evening.

"Hey, Ror," he said conversationally, shoving a cup of coffee at her. "You look bushed."

Rory smiled tiredly. "My grandmother is taking this whole "me and Logan going on two dates" thing very seriously," she said. "I think she's planning our wedding or something."

"Youch."

"You got that right."

"So, is he taking you to the dance marathon?"

"Right… that's coming up, isn't it…" Rory pondered that. "It doesn't seem like his scene… but I'll talk to him about it."

Jess saw his opportunity right then. "Well, Rory, if he doesn't take you, you know I'm always here," he said, smiling at her and refilling her coffee. Rory smiled back.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll keep that in mind." Jess nodded, walking away to pour Babette a cup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory took out her cell phone when she got home from school the next day. She hadn't talked to Logan since Saturday, after he'd gone home.

Pressing three, she held the phone to her ear, listening to the dial tone, before a male voice came over the other end. "Hey, Ace."

"Hey," she said brightly, flopping onto the couch and tossing her backpack down onto the floor. "How's your cheek?"

"Much better," Logan said, checking out his bruise in the mirror. The swelling had gone down a bit, but it was still purplish. "So how are you?"

"Pretty good. Things have calmed down around here, though it hasn't completely died yet. People keep giving Dean this really nasty looks, it's quite funny. Then you can hear him walking around grumbling to himself that the 'blonde rich boy turned his own town against him'. Baby." Rory grabbed the remote control to the TV, picking something questionable off of it.

"I assume that he absolutely hates me with a passion?" Logan said, crashing onto the couch in the living room of the mini-dorm at the school.

"Yeah, but he won't bother you when you come back," Rory laughed. "You should have heard some of the things Luke said to him, it was hysterical."

Logan snorted. "I thought Luke hated me."

"Nah, he likes you deep down. Hey, speaking of you coming back to Star's Hollow…"

"Which town event is it this time?" Logan asked, smirking as he channel surfed.

"Dance marathon," Rory said. Logan frowned.

"What?"

"Dance marathon. You dance for twenty-four hours straight. It's really fun."

"Huh…"

"So… you wanna come?" she asked.

Logan sighed. "I don't know, it's not really my kind of thing…" He heard Rory sigh pathetically.

"Alright, then, I guess I'll just have to take Jess up on his offer and go with him…" she said, and Logan sat up straight.

"No, actually, I think dance marathons just became my thing," he said quickly, and he heard Rory laugh on the other end.

"What caused the sudden change of heart?" she asked innocently.

"The fact that you were going to go with James Dean," Logan said bluntly, and Rory snickered.

"Is someone jealous?"

"No!" Logan protested, making Rory laugh even harder. "Oh, you're just really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah."

"I knew you didn't like me," Logan said dramatically. "If you could see me you would know that I have one arm dramatically draped across my forehead."

"Oh, dear!"

"Whatever will we do?"

"I don't know, Jack!"

"Don't forget me, Rose!"

"Alright, alright, this is where I draw the line," Rory laughed, and Logan joined in.

Finn and Colin walked in, and Logan barely noticed them as he bantered back and forth on the phone with Rory, still laughing.

"Aw, they're so great for each other," Finn snickered, making a sandwich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's not fair! You have a partner and I don't!" Lorelai wailed, plopping down at the kitchen table with Al's takeout.

"You could ask Jess," Rory suggested, trying to keep a straight face.

"You're so helpful," Lorelai said dryly. "I'm going down to Luke's to try and scope for a partner. You coming?"

"We have food right here."

"Stick it in the fridge," Lorelai said, waving her hand.

"We have a fridge?"

"Gotta stick the beer somewhere!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heya!" Lorelai said, sauntering into Luke's Diner. Luke barely looked up, just poured two cups of coffee and shoved them to the two waiting girls.

"It'll kill you."

"Oh, so you want us to stop buying ten cups of coffee a day and decrease your profits significantly so you can't pay to keep the diner going and you go into bankruptcy?" Lorelai retorted, and Luke gave her a nasty look, before retreating to the kitchen. "He needs to think before he speaks."

Rory rolled her eyes, taking a long drag of the coffee, smiling as the hot liquid went down her throat. She sighed happily.

"Alright, so who do you think makes a good partner?" Lorelai asked, looking around the diner inconspicuously.

"Kirk?"

"Umm… no?"

"That guy Stanley?"

"His wife thinks I look like Elizabeth Taylor and I want to sleep with him. Believe me, Stanley is no Eddie Fisher. Fisher Stevens, maybe…"

"What about Luke?"

Lorelai looked genuinely bewildered by this question. "What about Luke?"

"Well, he could be your dance partner."

"Huh," Lorelai said, staring into space. "That could work." She turned to the counter, calling, "Hey, Lukey, come here a second."

"Don't call me Lukey," Luke grumbled, but he came over to their table. "Yes?"

"See, Luke, I'm in a situation here," Lorelai said. "I don't have a dance partner for the dance marathon, see—"

"No."

"What? You don't even know the question yet!"

"Yes, I do, and I refuse to be involved in a stupid town event."

"Luke! I need to beat Kirk this year, this is my year!" Lorelai whined. "Pleeeeeeease?" she begged, pouting and giving him Bambi eyes.

"Eat a salad every morning until the marathon and you've got a deal," Luke said, smirking, and Lorelai gasped, turning to Rory.

"Is it worth it?"

"Do you have any other option?"

Lorelai sighed, turning back to Luke and forcing herself to say, "Deal."

"One salad, coming right up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, so you're coming down tomorrow night?" Rory asked into the phone two days before the dance marathon.

"Yeah, I should be there around five or so."

"Are you sure you don't want a room in the inn? The couch is kinda lumpy…" Rory said, twirling a section of her hair around her finger.

"I'll rough it," Logan laughed, making Rory laugh too.

"You brave man," Rory teased, rolling over onto her back as she lay on her bed, looking over at the clock. Ten o'clock at night. She loved having free nights and weekends.

There was a comfortable lull in the conversation, before Logan's voice came back over the phone. "Ace?"

"Yeah?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"What are we?"

Rory blinked. "Humans?"

Logan snorted. "Not that. I mean we. Us."

Rory frowned slightly, sitting up on her bed. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well, we've been on, what, five dates? I've been punched by your ex, I know your mom. Would you say that I'm your boyfriend?"

Rory paused for a second, thinking. "Yeah. I would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Afternoon, Ace," Logan said amiably, climbing out of the car when Rory raced down the lawn to greet him. He kissed her on the cheek, and pulled out his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she said, smiling. It was a Friday evening and she'd worked especially hard to get all of her weekend homework done in the three hours she'd been home.

"So when's our bedtime? Seven?" he teased, slinging his arm around her shoulders and walking with her inside.

"Actually, eight-thirty. Mom and I are waking up at five tomorrow to get ready. We'll wake you at five-thirty and then we'll head down. The thing starts at six, after all."

"Five-thirty?" Logan whined, sighing deeply. "This is rather traumatic."

Rory opened the door. "Get used to it," she said cheerfully, as Lorelai came out of the kitchen.

"Alright, couch is all set up," she said cheerfully. "You can dump your stuff and we'll go get a bite at Luke's. Besides, I need to set up a time and place to meet our favorite diner man."

"You're dancing with Luke?" Logan asked, throwing his bag down onto the couch, and Lorelai nodded. "Then who's going to protect me from Dean?"

Rory whacked his arm. "Dean won't hurt you with me around," she said boldly. "And couples have to be touching at all times." She winked at him, before turning and marching out the door. "To Luke's we go!"

"That's my girl!" Lorelai shouted, marching out after her. "Hut two three four!"

"This family's crazy," Logan muttered, following them out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan woke up early to a weight on his shoulder and hot breath near his ear. "Logan… wake up already!"

"Uh?" Logan groaned, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Five-fifteen," Rory said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I thought you said five thirty."

"Well, you need to get ready. Now go," she said, pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Fine, fine, I'm going…"

By five-thirty, they were out of there. Logan was pulling on the sleeves of his collared shirt, Rory was leaning against him tiredly, and Lorelai had gone ahead of them to bang annoyingly on Luke's door.

By the time they caught up, Lorelai and Luke were arguing, Luke whining about how he couldn't wear his hat.

"Why can't I wear it?"

"Because I said so?"

"So?"

"Hey, I'm the one with none of your coffee in my system and remnants of your salads in my stomach. The hat goes," Lorelai said, fixing Luke with her evil eye. Luke finally gave up, stashing his hat, and the foursome continued towards Stars Hollow High.

Finally, they were there and signed up. Rory and Logan were finished signing up first, and were done with their physicals (the fact that they had to get physicals in the first place frightened Logan) and they were in there ten to six. Five minutes later, Luke and Lorelai joined them.

"Our nurse physical lady was Stanley's wife!" Lorelai whined, and Rory couldn't help it; she laughed. "You're a cruel child."

"Yeah," Rory agreed, as Taylor yelled, "Only four minutes until the contest, ladies and gents! Get your dancing shoes on!"

"I hate that megaphone," Lorelai winced.

"Who the hell was stupid enough to give Taylor a megaphone?" asked Luke incredulously.

"Probably Kirk," Lorelai said, casting a nasty glance over to Kirk and the short lady he was warming up with.

"Down, boy," Rory laughed, as Taylor shouted, "Three minutes! Everyone onto the floor!"

Taylor cleared his throat and continued. "Any couple without a number will be disqualified. All couples must be touching at all times. All couples must remain moving at all times. The only time you may stop moving or stop touching is when you hear this horn." Taylor blew a loud, rather annoying horn.

"Oh geez," Luke muttered grumpily.

"That sound means you have ten minutes. Ten minutes to get a drink, to eat a snack, take a rest, or whatever it is you can do in ten minutes. And in addition to the ten-minute rest periods, every person participating has been issued a yellow emergency card." He held up a yellow card similar to the one Rory had given to Logan to put in his pocket.

"In case of emergency, a contestant may hold up the card and leave the floor for ten minutes. If your partner remains on the floor and moving the entire time, then the owner of the yellow card may rejoin them and the contest. First aid is available in Miss Patty's. Please, remember, that if you feel yourself getting lightheaded or having shooting pains or any other stroke-like symptoms, please move off to the side so that your collapse will not get in the way of the other dancers."

"It's nice to know Taylor cares," Lorelai said dryly.

"All right, people, lace your shoes, pin those curls, because we only have three minutes left until we start!" he shouted.

Rory leaned against Logan, who leaned back, supporting them both as they tried to catch a three minute nap standing up.

"Too early," Logan whined.

"I concur," Rory muttered.

"Anyone who is not on the floor, get on the floor, as we are two minutes away," Taylor said in his megaphone. Kirk chose that moment to approach Lorelai.

"Lorelai."

"Kirk," she replied stiffly.

"Good luck to you," he said, sounding rather insincere.

"And to you," Lorelai said, sounding no more sincere than Kirk. Kirk frowned at her, before walking away with his partner. "He's going down."

Rory sighed, looking at her mom. "I hate to bring this up."

Lorelai turned to her. "What?"

"Kirk has very little in his life."

"Uh huh."

"He has no career, no girlfriend, no pet, no car. He lives with his mother, she won't even let him have his own key. The only thing he does have in his whole lonely pathetic existence is this marathon. If we win, if we take him down, if we take away that last little piece of dignity, then we leave him with nothing."

Lorelai stood there for a second, as if thinking. "I wonder if he'll cry."

Rory sighed again. "My mother, the Howard Roark of Stars Hollow."

Taylor brought the megaphone to his mouth again. "All right, everybody, grab your partners, make sure your numbers are securely fastened, and let the countdown begin!"

Logan looked around as everyone started counting down. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

"It's showtime!" Taylor shouted, and all the couples started dancing.

"Never thought that I'd be up at six in the morning dancing to swing music with my girlfriend while my girlfriend's mother was competing with some random guy," Logan said conversationally, dipping Rory.

"Yeah, well, life's tricky that way," Rory said cheerfully, spinning.

Lorelai was watching Kirk with a competitive glint in her eye. "Flip me."

"No," Luke replied.

"C'mon!"

"No."

"It'll be fu-un!" Lorelai said, pouting at him.

"Should I walk off this floor right now?" Luke threatened, and Lorelai shut up immediately. "Huh. I like this power."

"Shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six hours later, Kirk danced by rigidly, and Lorelai immediately bristled. "Hey Kirk, relax. Dancing's supposed to be fun."

"You know what will be fun, Lorelai? Jogging around your prostrate body with that shiny temple of silver importance hoisted in the air for all to see. That will be fun." With that, he and his partner danced away

Lorelai turned to Rory. "Do you think serious Kirk is more disturbing than non-serious Kirk?"

Rory pondered this. "Actually, I think they're both about the same."

Lorelai looked around. "Hey, shouldn't Andrew and his partner be arguing by now--?"

Suddenly, Andrew's voice cut her off. "You went out with Liam Neeson! Are you kidding me?"

Lorelai grinned. "Right on time!"

Andrew was throwing his arms around in the air. "Why would you ever tell me that you went out with Liam Neeson? Why would you do that?"

The woman put her hands on her hips and glared at Andrew. "Because I was trying to be honest."

Andrew glowered at her. "I don't believe that A, you actually went out with Liam Neeson, and B, that you would choose to tell me now at this moment that you went out with Liam Neeson!"

"Andrew!" the woman shouted.

"No!"

"Andrew!"

"I can't stand Liam Neeson!" Andrew shouted, before storming off of the floor.

Rory looked at Logan. "See! Fun!"

"And no one's even thrown up yet," Lorelai added.

Kirk danced by again, now flipping his partner. Lorelai bristled again. "Flip all you want, pal. This ain't the Olympics. It's who's left standing at the end that matters, not how fancy you are getting there."

When Kirk had danced away, Lorelai turned to Luke. "Please flip me?"

"No!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fourteen hours," Rory groaned, leaning against Logan heavily. The blonde was tired but still managing to support Rory.

"How am I still standing?" Logan muttered into her shoulder.

"Just wait until the run-around."

"The run-a-what?"

A horn sounded. "Get ready for the run-around," Lorelai said, looking suddenly exhausted.

"I don't like the sound of that," Logan said nervously.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Taylor shouted, and Rory grabbed Logan's hand and they began running with the rest of the dancers around in a circle.

"Round and round they go, but when the song stops, nobody knows! But the last five couples that finish behind the red line are automatically out, so hold onto your partner and move, move, move!" Taylor said cheerfully, and Miss Patty groaned.

"You're getting too much pleasure out of this, Taylor," she muttered.

"How much longer?" Rory groaned to her mother.

Lorelai moaned loudly. "I don't know. I just know that every year I block this part out."

Rory scowled. "From now on I'm going to remind you of it."

Lorelai turned around slightly, noticing Kirk right on the foursome's heels. "Kirk, what are you doing?"

"I'm drafting you."

"Well, stop it!"

"You can't tell me where to run!"

Lorelai growled, traces of annoyance in her voice. "Kirk, I swear to God, don't make me come back there!"

"This is hell," Logan moaned, holding onto Rory's hand. Rory looked off to her right, noticing Jess laughing uproariously at them, and she scowled.

A horn sounded, and Taylor yelled, "Ten minute break everyone, ten minute break. Well run. Ten minute break, everyone. Ten minute break."

Rory collapsed, bringing Logan down with her. She noticed that her mother was on the floor as well, albeit twitching, and Luke was standing over her, shaking his head.

"If I didn't like you," Logan panted, "I would have killed you by now."

"It's a good thing you like me, huh?" Rory replied, trying to sit up. "I can't move."

Logan pushed himself to his feet, before bending down and lifting Rory. "You eat like a pig and yet you're so light."

"Gee, thanks for calling me a pig."

"I didn't call you a pig."

"Yes you did."

"No, I said you eat like a pig."

"You said it again!"

Logan rolled her eyes, carrying Rory over to the bleachers. "I'm going to go get coffee."

"I'll sit here," Rory said, sounding very official. Logan snorted, staggering away.

"Nice run," Jess mocked, sitting about ten feet down.

"Shut up."

"Hey, you could've forced me into the competition. It was your choice," Jess said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Shut up."

"Huh. Testy."

Rory's scowl deepened as Logan came back, handing her a cup of coffee. She took a long, hungry gulp, draining half the cup at once. "Thank God…"

"You're welcome," Logan smirked, and Rory rolled her eyes at him.

"Ha, ha."

"I know, I'm hilarious!"

Several minutes passed and Rory and Logan bantered weakly, their feet hurting like crazy, until Taylor shouted into his megaphone, "All dancers back on the dance floor. All dancers back on the dance floor."

"Right, let's go," Logan said, struggling to stand up. Grabbing Rory's hand, he supported her all the way back to the dance floor. She leaned against him as they began to dance again.

And Jess would admit it. He was jealous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty-three hours had passed, and Taylor was very, very drunk at the podium.

"… And then I'd say 'what is this in your ear' and I'd pull out a bright shiny penny and then whole room would laugh and clap…" Taylor blathered, leaning very hard against the podium. Miss Patty nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm sure they did, Taylor."

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. Have you ever levitated a rottweiler?" he asked.

"No," Miss Patty sighed.

"Not easy," Taylor muttered. "But in a cape with a wand and a shiny black top hat…" A second later, Taylor was out like a light. Miss Patty leaned over and tried to take his megaphone from under his arm, but he woke up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, I was just…"

"You tried to take my megaphone!" Taylor accused.

"No, I just didn't want you to drop it."

"No one touches my megaphone. No one," Taylor snarled, his eyes narrowed at Miss Patty while he hugged the megaphone close to his chest.

"What do you mean no one touches your megaphone?" Miss Patty asked as Taylor began looking around and hissing, "Guards! Guards!"

Miss Patty poked the megaphone, a smirk on her face. "How's that…" she said, before poking it again. "…take that!

"Hey! Hey!" Taylor yelped, trying to edge away from Miss Patty.

Out on the dance floor, Rory had her face buried in Logan's shoulder. The latter was pleased that Dean Forrester had failed to make an appearance. He could handle Jess staring at the couple with a sort of sad look on his face, though it kind of was weird.

"You wanna keep going?" she whispered into his neck, and Logan shrugged.

"Whatever you want."

"My feet hurt…"

"You want to get off the floor?" he asked gently. Rory nodded.

"Alright… hold onto me," he told her. She tightened her grip around his shoulders, and he lifted her easily, carrying her off to the bleachers. Miss Patty removed a number from the board, changing the "Couples Remaining" number from fourteen to thirteen.

"Aw, Rory," Lorelai whined after her.

"She's okay, right?" Jess asked, as Logan set down a now-sleeping Rory.

"Yeah. Just tired," Logan said, sitting next to her. She scooted slightly, her head in his lap, and he stroked her hair unconsciously.

Jess sighed, turning away slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only fifteen minutes left in the competition, and there were two couples left on the floor.

Kirk and his dance partner were moving slowly, tiredly, and Lorelai was collapsed against Luke, who didn't seem to unhappy about holding her up, as he got to wrap his arms around her waist.

People sat in the bleachers, watching tiredly, trying not to fall asleep as they waited to see who would win; Lorelai, or Kirk?

With only three minutes left in the contest, Kirk's partner collapsed, hitting the ground and not getting back up.

"Hey Lorelai, we won," Luke said, gently shaking the woman as Miss Patty woke up Taylor, who announced after a minute, "And the new winners are Lorelai Danes and Luke Gilmore! I mean… wait… that's not right…"

Miss Patty handed Lorelai, who was suddenly quite awake, the trophy. Lorelai boosted it in the air, and Logan woke up Rory, who cheered for her mother.

"HA, Kirk!" Lorelai shouted. "In your face!" She turned to Luke, pulling on his arm. "Come on, Luke, I need help carrying this trophy, it's so big and heavy!" she shouted dramatically, turning around to look at Kirk.

Luke rolled his eyes, and blanched when Lorelai said, "You know this means we're going to be partners next year, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan had his arm around Rory's waist, supporting the girl as they walked back to the house with Lorelai at about six-fifteen in the morning.

"So tired," Rory muttered, and Logan grunted in agreement.

"I'm not doing this next year."

"Humph," was all Rory said, snuggling deeper into his frame, and Logan sighed.

"Do you expect me to say no to that?"

He heard Rory giggle faintly, before she yawned loudly into his chest.

When they got back into the house, Lorelai got Rory tucked into bed and Logan crashed onto the couch and was out in a matter of seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan left the next day around three in the afternoon, after a good sleep and a large cup of coffee from Luke's.

"I'll call you later," Logan said, leaning in to kiss Rory softly. Rory returned the kiss, before grudgingly breaking away.

"Bye," she said, waving to Logan, who smiled at Rory and climbed into his car. He waved one last time, before pulling out of the driveway and driving away down the street.

Rory sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear and walking back into the house.

"I hate that he lives so far away," Rory said to her mother, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Actually, he lives close by, he just goes to school far away," Lorelai pointed out, staring at the rather large trophy on the kitchen table. "Where should this go?"

"Luke's," Rory suggested.

"That way Kirk can see it no matter what!" Lorelai gasped, and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Very long chapter, I have to say! We hit twenty pages on this one!**

**So I decided to post an extra-long chapter for this because this is probably the last I'll post for the next two weeks. If I have time I'll squeeze in another chapter but I haven't packed yet (yes, I know, shame on me). I leave this Sunday at 1:45 EST, 'cos I have to be there by 3, but I'll see what I can do.**

**Personally, I'm excited like crazy! It's going to be me, a bunch of my friends, and kids we haven't seen since camp last year **

**Since you guys have been so awesome about reviewing this story, I'll work on writing while I'm there, but we don't get back into our cabins until pretty late most nights, and we don't have much free time otherwise (which bugs me since I go to camp to get away from schedules… grrrr) so I won't get much done, but honestly, I'll try!**

**If I don't post again… have a great two weeks, and I'll post as soon as I get back!**

**--Ace**


	9. Tough Love

**Alright, guys, so I'm back from camp!**

**In a few days** **(on August 14th) I'm going to be VERY busy for two weeks – I'm in band at school and we have two weeks of training camp. Then school's starting, so starting in a few days, expect something like bi-weekly updates until school starts. I'll judge how fast I can update then.**

**Until then, I'll update fast and often!**

**So, with all of the drama of the past few chapters, I decided to mellow this out a bit. There's going to be some funny moments, some exploration of Logan's relationship with his father, a bit of Lorelai wondering how she feels about Luke, and some of Rory and Jess trying to get their friendship to work. I can't wait to hear your reactions!**

**Also, there is a GIANT twist at the end. I love it!**

**Sorry if this chapter is so much shorter than what you're used to, I'm a little off of my game, but my muse shall return.**

**Tomorrow, I'm having oral surgery, so I won't be writing at all that day, but expect me back on Tuesday.**

**Alright, so enough of my babbling and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I took some dialogue for the town meeting from "Take the Deviled Eggs" (Season Two).**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Nine  
Tough "Love"

Jess and Luke were on rough terms, even though it had been a long time since the incident with Dean. Jess was still furious that Luke assumed that he always started fights with Rory's ex-boyfriend, and Luke was refusing to admit that Jess was right. He realized this after he saw the way that Dean behaved towards Rory's new boyfriend, Logan.

Lorelai and Rory felt the tension every time they walked into the diner. Jess would brush past Luke, Luke would scowl at Jess every so often, and then Lorelai would make some comment about how three-year-olds were more mature then the two of them.

One day, Rory walked in solo after school – her mom wanted to meet her there, but she had a meeting and couldn't. Sitting down at the counter, she watched Luke and Jess tensely walk by each other, grumbling under their breath when they were forced to communicate.

"So how long is this going to go on?" Rory asked Jess, looking at Luke on the other side of the counter as the aforementioned nephew poured her coffee.

"How long is what going to go on?"

"This whole fighting with Luke thing," she said, taking a long drag of the warm, brown liquid.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked, avoiding her eyes.

Rory frowned. "Don't play dumb. It doesn't work on you," she growled. "You and Luke have barely talked to each other, let alone look at each other, for weeks. What's happening with the two of you?"

Jess paused, staring at the counter hard, clenching his fist hard. Taking a shaky breath, he said, "You remember that black eye I had a few weeks back? When I said a football hit me in the eye?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, I lied," Jess said. "Dean hit me."

"What?" she said, louder then she intended to, and immediately quieted when Jess shot her a look. "What do you mean, he hit you?"

"I mean he pulled back his fist and hit me in the face with it," Jess said sarcastically.

"Why'd he hit you?"

"Because he's a creep?" Jess said, grabbing a rag and washing the counter to have something to do with his hands. Rory sighed.

"Don't avoid it. Did you say something to him?"

Jess tensed, looking up fast and staring hard at Rory, jaw clenched. Immediately, she knew she said something wrong. "I–"

"You're just like everyone else in this town, you know that?" Jess snarled. "You assume that I'm the bad guy, that I always start the fights. Well, you know what? I don't. I didn't forcibly drag Dean in here, I didn't make him threaten me, and I most certainly didn't make him hit me," he snapped. "I wish you all would just leave me alone, especially you!"

Suddenly, he felt instantly guilty for his outburst. Rory had a slightly frightened and very shocked look on her face. "Rory..."

"I should go," she said, flushing and grabbing her bookbag, throwing five dollars on the table and rushing out of the diner.

"Rory!" he called after her back, but she'd already closed the door.

"Dammit!" Jess muttered, throwing his rag down and storming up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory arrived at her house in near tears. She didn't know why she was so upset. She guessed that it was because she hadn't meant to hurt Jess.

Collapsing on her bed, Rory wiped the tears trailing down her cheeks as her cell phone went off. She didn't check the ID, just picked up.

"He-Hello?" Rory asked, her voice choked.

"Ace? Are you okay?" came Logan's concerned voice from the other end.

"Y-Yeah..." she said unconvincingly, hiccuping slightly.

"What's wrong, Rory?" he asked, using her real name for the first time in a long time.

"It's n-nothing..." Rory mumbled, sniffling. "It's just... I don't know. I hurt a friend," she finally said, biting her lip. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"There's someone at the d-door... can you hold on a sec-second?" Rory asked, trying to steady her voice.

"Of course."

Rory took the phone from her ear, checking her face in the mirror. Wiping her wet cheeks, she knew there was nothing she could do about her blotchy face and red, puffy eyes.

Dabbing at her face with a tissue, she tossed it aside just before she opened the door, forgetting that the phone, still on the line with Logan, was still in her hand.

She turned very red when she saw Jess on the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess took his break, grabbing his leather jacket and setting off for Rory's house. He felt bad for causing the frightened expression on her face, and he knew he had to rectify the situation.

He stood outside of her door for a minute, before ringing the bell. There was a small bit of shuffling on the inside, before it opened.

His hear dropped into his stomach. She'd been crying.

He had made her cry.

Jess saw her blush and turn her face down, hurriedly wiping away the remaining wetness. "Hey," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets. Rory raised the phone to her ear, muttering, "I'll call you back... no, it's okay, Logan... alright... bye." She closed it, looking Jess in the eye. "Why are you sorry?"

"For the stuff I said," Jess asked, bewildered.

"I should be the one apologizing," Rory replied. "I accused you wrongfully. You didn't do anything to Dean to make him hit you... and I should have believed you when you said it."

Jess smiled slightly. "So I'm sorry and you're sorry?"

"Seems that way," Rory said, smiling as well.

"So... you wanna come down to the diner for a bite to eat?" Jess asked, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets. Rory nodded.

"That'd be nice. Go ahead, I'll catch up," she said, and Jess nodded.

"Alright."

Rory closed the door, pulling out her cell phone and pressing one, continuing to wipe her face with the tissue. Her eyes weren't as red anymore – all she needed was some makeup.

"Everything okay, Ace?" Logan asked when he picked up.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Everything's fine. Jess and I had a sort of fight, but everything's okay now," Rory said.

"That's great, Ror."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai strolled leisurely down the street, hitching her purse up on her shoulder and running her hands through her dark hair. She was in a good mood today; Michel complained minimally, Sookie didn't cut, burn, or otherwise harm herself, and Rory seemed to be very happy with Logan.

Things were good in the world of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore.

She passed Taylor's renovation site on the way to Luke's, and stopped, watching the striped awning go up. Taylor was grumbling under his breath about crazy grumpy diner owners and how a certain one should move out of the town.

Lorelai giggled, going into the diner, but her smiles stopped when she saw the redhead sitting at the counter.

The woman and Luke were talking, and Luke was... laughing? Lorelai was slightly dumbfounded, but she shook herself. This was Luke. Her friend. She was happy for him.

Lorelai just couldn't shake this feeling of jealousy though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan thumbed through college brochures in his room, bored. He knew looking at other colleges was a waste of time – his father was hell bent on him going to Yale, and Mitchum Huntzberger would be damned if his little heir didn't get into the university.

Brown looked nice, but to his dad, they were a bunch of nobodies. Princeton? Mitchum would be damned if his son ever went to a school that he considered to be part of the lower society. Harvard? His dad would sooner die.

Basically, it all came down to his father, and Logan hated it.

He stopped on the blue brochure with "YALE UNIVERSITY" in big bold letters. He opened it, scanning down the paragraphs, sighing slightly.

He may only be a junior, but he felt like his entire life was being written for him.

And the sad part was that it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And this town meeting is in session!" Taylor said, banging his gavel. "The first order of business–"

"Hey, Taylor, what's with the gavel?" came Babette's gravelly voice several seats away from Lorelai, Luke, Jess, and Rory were sitting.

"Yeah, you a judge now?" Miss Patty asked.

"No, it's just more official!" Taylor said, crossing his arms irritably. "Now, if we could get on with the town meeting–"

"Where'd you get it?" Lorelai asked. Kirk turned in his seat.

"Handmade in Switzerland," he said.

"Really?" Gypsy asked.

"No, it came from the Dollar store. I thought it sounded cooler though," Kirk said, turning and facing front.

"I think it's stupid," Luke said.

"If we're finished discussing my gavel," Taylor huffed, "we can get on with this meeting!"

"Geez, testy," Babette whispered loudly.

"Our first order of business is this pesky problem of the pigeons of our town dropping their feces on the heads of our fine citizens."

"Like who?" Lorelai asked, genuinely curious. "I haven't seen anyone be crapped on."

"Language! The bottom line is that too many birds are landing atop the street lights and relieving themselves on helpless passersby. And I dare say that some of these birds seem to be doing it on purpose!" he said passionately, sparking the attention of the townspeople.

"You get dumped on, Taylor?" Babette asked.

"It's not just me. . ." Taylor protested.

"Hey, if anybody has a picture of Taylor getting dumped on, I'll pay top dollar," Luke announced, looking around the crowd.

"I'll check the internet," Kirk said.

Miss Patty spoke up, looking at Taylor skeptically. "Taylor, all animals have to. . .you know. How are you gonna stop birds from doing that?"

"Easy. Put sharp metal spikes on the top of the fixtures, then when they land, pow - they're shish-kabobs," Taylor said, a murmur rippling through the group seated in Miss Patty's studio.

Rory said, "That's cruel."

"You can''t do that," Babette added, looking at Taylor with something akin to disdain on her face.

Andrew agreed, "I'd rather have bird crap fall on my head."

"There it is - our new town slogan," Lorelai said, looking over to her daughter.

"I like it," Rory piped up.

Lorelai looked into the distance, smiling. "I see coffee mugs, T-shirts."

"Don't forget the shish- kobobbed birds," Rory added.

"That moan when you squeeze 'em," Lorelai said, with a grin.

A man walked in, looking for Miss Patty. Taylor tried desperately to get back on track, but unfortunately for him, no one seemed to care for killing all the birds in the town. They cared more about how Miss Patty was going on a date with a man named "Jesus".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mister Huntzberger?" the maid called, knocking on Logan's bedroom door. He was at his parent's for the weekend – it was that or be alone with Finn for forty-eight hours – and still looking through brochures for college.

"Yes?"

"Your father would like to see you in his study."

Logan sighed, rolling onto his back and heaving himself off of the bed. "I'm coming, thanks, Rosalie."

"Of course, Mister Huntzberger."

Pulling on a shirt (he'd been in his pajamas) and a pair of jeans, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and ambled down two flights of stairs and through endless hallways, obviously knowing his way.

The Huntzberger mansion was an elegant looking place but had none of the warmth that the Gilmore household contained. Everything was impersonal; everything was cold. Logan hated it, but he was fed, so he got over it.

Knocking hard on the wooden door, he entered when he heard his father say curtly, "Come in."

Logan took a deep breath, and entered the study.

Mitchum's eyes were cold and impassive as he watched his son enter. "Logan, it has come to my attention that you have been goofing off at Andover."

Oh, great. What was the problem this time? He didn't sleep in his classrooms? "What do you mean, sir?"

"What I mean is," Mitchum said, his voice hard as steel, "you've been spending little to no time in the newsroom at Andover."

Well, Logan couldn't say that his father was incorrect. He didn't spend any time at the paper, because frankly, he hated it there. The journalism thing, he loved that, but the people pissed the hell out of him. They all sniveled, acting as if he was the king and would one day decide their fate. It disgusted him, and therefore he spend almost no time in the newsroom. It really was as simple as that.

"I can't lie to you, sir. That's true," Logan said, wondering what his punishment would be this time.

"I've decided that I need to have more control over your life and out-of-school activities," Mitchum said, watching his son.

Oh, shit, this wasn't going to be good.

"Control?" Logan asked. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be able to know where you are after school. I want you to be at the newsroom every single day after school, writing like you should be. One day, Logan, you will be taking over the Huntzberger corporation and if you have no experience, what kind of heir will you be? You'd be useless!"

"Gee, thanks," Logan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Nice to know you think so much of me."

"Stop with the sarcasm," the elder Huntzberger snapped. "Your mother and I have been thinking, and we think we've figured out how to handle this little problem."

"Oh, yeah? What're you going to do?" Logan asked sardonically, crossing his arms and glaring hard at his father.

"We've transferred you out of Andover and into Chilton Academy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ooh, what'll happen next? Sorry, I love ending a chapter with a little drama! Sorry if this chapter seemed all over the place, my muse is having a bad day.**

**So, review please! I'll love you forever!**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the shortness! I'll update fast, I promise!**

**–Ace**


	10. The Accident

**I'm happy to say the surgery went fine. It wasn't exactly an enjoyable experience, but it was fine. I currently have to take three different pills and have to switch between ice packs and heat compresses. Not fun, but I'm dealing.**

**In case the time line is confusing you, it's about two weeks before Christmas. I think you'll like this chapter, so have fun reading!**

**I'm sorry it's taking a while to get this chapter up, I have to stop typing every fifteen minutes to get new gauze (yeah, fun...). Happy reading!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I want to be able to know where you are after school. I want you to be at the newsroom every single day after school, writing like you should be. One day, Logan, you will be taking over the Huntzberger corporation and if you have no experience, what kind of heir will you be? You'd be useless!"_

_"Gee, thanks," Logan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Nice to know you think so much of me."_

_"Stop with the sarcasm," the elder Huntzberger snapped. "Your mother and I have been thinking, and we think we've figured out how to handle this little problem."_

_"Oh, yeah? What're you going to do?" Logan asked sardonically, crossing his arms and glaring hard at his father._

_"We've transferred you out of Andover and into Chilton Academy."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Ten  
The Accident

Logan stood there, gaping at his father like a fish that had been pulled out of water. "_What_?" he croaked, looking rather distressed.

"You heard me. You're attending Chilton now. Your belongings are on the way home as we speak," his father said briskly. "You start Monday. We are retrieving your uniform tomorrow."

Logan took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly. "This is all one twisted nightmare, isn't it?"

"Any particular reason you're so against going to Chilton?"

"Um, maybe because all of my FRIENDS are at Andover!" Logan exploded, pacing the room.

"Calm down, you idiot," Mitchum snapped. Yes, he most certainly was a loving father. "Your mother voiced the same concern for some dumb reason. Honestly, I tried to tell her the _last_ thing you needed was those foolish friends of yours distracting you. Lucky for you, though, Shira insisted, and Alexander Morgan and Jeremy McRae also like the idea of having more rein over their sons. Therefore, you will all be attending Chilton, and that is the end of this discussion." With that, he lifted his pen and got back to work.

Logan frowned, thinking of Stephanie, but decided not to bring it up at this particular conversation.

He left the study still fuming, Chilton packet in hand. His father always needed control of his life! Now he would have to live in this damn house for two damn years!

Storming through the many hallways, he passed both Honor and Shira. Honor was confused at why her brother was so angry, while Shira understood and faked sympathy. Well, Logan couldn't be too mad at her, she got Finn and Colin dragged with him.

It was when he reached his room that he realized that there was one very good thing to come of this.

He was going to go to school with Rory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Logan's cell rang.

"I hate your father so much right now, Huntzberger," Colin's voice growled. "We have to go to fucking Chilton! We have to live at home! My dad just got married again and I can't stand Melissa. Or Marlene. Or whatever her name is!"

"Calm down, Colin!" Logan said, flipping through the packet. He didn't really get a good look at the school on the night of the dance, because it was so dark. It was actually really pretty, with its stone walls and gargoyles.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Colin shrieked. "Logan, I have to live, at home, with my crazy father and his newest trophy wife! I have to start from scratch, build my reputation all over again! And you know what? Finn's in the corner of the room, crying! Men are here packing our stuff!"

"Finn's crying?"

"Yes, he is, can't you hear him?" Logan listened very closely. Sure enough, he could hear a wail in the background, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Alright, we'll do this together. Tomorrow night is our last night of freedom. You two can stay over at my house, and we'll tackle our first day together. Look on the bright side, though – we already know someone there."

"Who?" Colin pouted.

"Rory."

"Ah, so that's why you're so chill about this whole concept. You get to spend time with your _girlfriend_!" Colin said, sounding slightly accusatory. "Well, not all of us are that lucky!"

"Do you want to stay over or not?"

"More than you will ever know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory's cell phone went off during the middle of dinner at Luke's the next night. She pulled it out of her purse, ignoring Luke's snarls that she better take that outside by retorting that it was snowing, and answered, "Hey, Logan."

"I have interesting news, Ace," came Logan's voice. Rory heard two other male voices in the background, one distinctly Australian and the other one distinctly disapproving.

"Yeah?"

"Colin, Finn, and I have been transferred."

Suddenly, Rory felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. "Where? Is it far away?" she asked. What if he was going to school across the country?

"Nah. Actually, it's Chilton," he said, and she could hear the grin in his voice through the phone.

She shrieked, attracting the attention of the entire diner to herself. Luke's eyes were wide with a mixture of fury and shock, and Lorelai was watching him with an extremely amused look on her face. Jess looked over to her curiously, and Miss Patty was whispering behind her hands to Taylor and Kirk.

"You guys are going to Chilton?" she squealed, before sobering up. "Oh, you must be so upset! You guys loved Andover!"

"Yeah, well, Chilton will be a good experience," Logan said. "Besides, I'll be closer to you. Twenty minute drive, in fact. We have to live with our parents." At this, his voice turned a little sour.

"You guys will love Chilton, trust me," Rory said, taking a large sip of her coffee. Lorelai was now excitedly motioning to her daughter, wanting to be "in the know".

"Oh, I'm sure the school's great," Logan assured her. "It's the whole 'living at home' thing that kind of makes me a bit apprehensive."

Rory frowned. "Why?"

Logan sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing. I'm just... used to boarding school, that's all," he lied.

"Alright," Rory said, not quite believing him, but deciding not to push it.

"You know your uniforms are downright horrible, right?"

"You haven't seen the girl's uniforms, then, if you think the guy's are," Rory said bitterly. "The seniors have this vendetta to get the skirts higher than at our knees, but we seriously doubt that it'll happen. Headmaster Charleston's a stiff."

"Ooh, good girl Rory said a bad thing about a superior," Logan teased. "What next, Ace? Take two candies on Halloween instead of one?"

"Oh, shut up," she said good-naturedly.

"Off of the phone, now," Luke growled. "Or go outside."

Rory sighed. "Logan, I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow." After she said this, she laughed. "That is so cool to say!"

Logan laughed as well. "See you, Ace." He hung up, and so did Rory.

"Logan's going to Chilton?" Lorelai asked the second Rory flipped the phone shut.

"Yeah. He, Finn, and Colin are all going to Chilton. He didn't mention why, though," Rory said, suddenly realizing that she forgot to ask.

"What about that blonde girl, Stephanie?"

"They didn't mention her," Rory asked. "Besides, I didn't really want to push. He's fine with going to Chilton, I think. It seems to be the notion that he has to live at home that's bugging him. That and the uniforms."

"I dunno, Bible boy pulls them off quite nicely," Lorelai teased, and Rory smirked into her coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This uniform is bloody ridiculous," Finn wailed, inspecting himself in the mirror. Colin was busy trying to tie his tie, growling under his breath each time he messed up and had to undo it and try again.

Logan was currently looking through the list of stuff they needed, double-checking that he had everything. Pencils and pens? Check. Notebooks and paper? Check.

He continued along this way until both of his friends were ready to leave. Each of them slinging their bookbags over their shoulders, they trudged out the door, ready for an interesting new day.

"This is totally not fair," Colin grumbled under his breath. "You skip out on newspaper meetings and we get punished for it and you get rewarded?"

"Rewarded?" Logan asked, bewildered, as they climbed into the car. He started the ignition.

"You get to go to school with your girlfriend!" Finn said. "Don't get me wrong, I adore Reporter Girl. Hell, I'd date her if she was redhead and not yours. But we get no such benefit. We are going to school with complete strangers!"

"Oh, come on, buck up," Logan said, rolling his eyes and pulling out of the driveway. "We're not in elementary school anymore. People already know who we are."

Colin snorted. "Great. People will kiss our asses. I just can't wait!"

Finn and Colin spent the rest of the ride grumbling and complaining at first and then comparing their schedules with Logan's for the rest. They had a lot of classes together, but Logan had Political Science when they had History and Finn had pre-Calc while Logan and Colin had Calculus. Also, Logan had to take a music class while Finn had physical education and Colin had home economics.

"Why are there so many classes?" Finn whined over and over again.

Logan brought up extracurriculars during the last ten minutes. "I'm doingthe newsroom as my extracurricular, what are you're parents making you do?"

"Soccer," Colin said. "My dad doesn't care what extracurricular I'm doing, as long as it gets me in with the "big boys" on campus. He likes the soccer coach, so he pushed for that. Then I'm on the newspaper."

"My old man already signed me up for newspaper, so I guess that's what I'm doing," Finn said, still looking grumpy. "I'm no jock."

They pulled into Chilton, parking into a spot ten feet in on the side. Turning off the car, Logan grabbed his backpack and climbed out, slinging it over his shoulder. Colin and Finn followed suite, looking around.

The high walls, gargoyles, and large gardens were even more impressive in person. Students were running around the paved parking lot, meeting with each other before they headed inside and to class.

"It's big," Finn said, looking up at the school while pulling on his jacket, which was too small in the arms.

"Hey, guys!"

The three boys turned around to see Rory walking over to them, a bus driving away behind her. She was marking the page of the book in her hands, and Logan could see small, cramped writing along the sides that didn't look like Rory's handwriting.

"So Logan, you weren't lying. You really _are_ coming here," she said, and Logan could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Nice to see you too, Ace," Logan said, leaning down and kissing her. "Mind helping us out a bit here? We have no clue what we're doing."

"Well, first, since you're new, you have to visit Headmaster Charleston's office," Rory said. "Here, I'll show you."

Five minutes later, Rory led the way down a flight of stairs and through a wooden door. A young lady sat at the desk, typing into her keyboard. She looked up at Rory. "Miss Gilmore," she acknowledged.

"Morning, Ms. Jenkins," Rory said. "Ah, I think Headmaster Charleston is expecting three new students today?" She gestured back to the boys at the door. Finn was wagging his eyebrows at the secretary and winking. Colin elbowed him.

"Of course," the secretary said, pushing a button. "Three new students and Rory Gilmore to see you, sir," she said into the speaker.

"Send them in," came the man's voice. "Send Miss Gilmore in with them."

Rory looked surprised, but led the way into Headmaster Charleston's office. She knocked, before opening the heavy wooden door.

"Ah, Miss Gilmore, it's great to see you again," Charleston said, smiling warmly at Rory. "And I take that these are the three new students."

"Logan Huntzberger, Finn Morgan, and Colin McRae, at your service," Logan said, grinning easily. His facade worked, because Charleston returned his smile.

"I'm sure you three will enjoy your time at Chilton," Charleston said. "I trust your schedules got to you?"

"Yes, sir," Colin said.

"Very good! Miss Gilmore, who is your first period teacher?"

"Mr. Medina, sir," Rory said, curious.

"And you three?" he asked Logan, Colin, and Finn.

"We all have Mr. Medina as well, sir," Logan said politely.

"Well, I'll call down to Mr. Medina and tell him to excuse you three. Miss Gilmore, might you spent first period showing these three around the school?" Charleston asked.

Rory was taken aback. They were having a test that day. "Oh, sir, I don't know, there's a test today–"

"I'll get you four makeup tests. Miss Gilmore, it would be a very large help," Charleston said, smiling at Rory.

Ah, guilt. It always worked on Rory. "Of course, sir. I'd be happy to do it," Rory said honestly. The bell rang.

"Well, you four better get a move on. Mr. Huntzberger, Mr. Morgan, Mr. McRae, I hope you all have a great first day here at Chilton." With that, he lifted up his pen, filling out the papers that were in a stack on his desk.

"C'mon, fellas," Rory said, turning and walking out of the office, the boys trailing behind her. For the next hour, Rory showed them around the school, where their various classrooms were, where the newsroom was, where the gym was, etcetera.

She had showed them around and they still had fifteen minutes until the end of first period, and none of them were in the mood to show up – Finn declared it a waste of time.

"We can walk around, you can tell us about the school, and if anyone asks, we're taking a tour," Logan said reasonably, and Rory nodded, deciding it couldn't hurt.

"Alright, so what're the social groups in this school?" Colin asked, as the foursome ambled by the gym.

"Basically, it's divided into two main groups," Rory said. "The rich kids and the kids on scholarships. I'm technically in the second but my last name sort of puts me in the first as well," she explained. "You three will most definitely be in the first, though. Then it divides up even further there, by labels. The entire thing bugs me, but I've gotten used to it."

"So where are us four?" Finn asked.

"Well, you three will hit popularity in a matter of minutes," Rory said, rolling her eyes. "I really couldn't give a damn about it all. I'm just focused on school."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, but who are your friends here?"

"I'm still not sure," Rory laughed. "I think Paris Gellar, Louise Grant and Madeline Lynn."

"You think?" Colin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't ask. I think Tristan's my friend too, but once again, can't be too sure about him. We have civil conversations from time to time," she said shrugging. "Usually he just blocks the way to my locker."

The three laughed, but Logan's laugh was uneasy. Tristan obviously had a thing for Rory and it made him nervous.

"So, Ace, what's your next class?" Logan asked. "Colin and Finn have American History. I'm stuck in PoliSci."

"Cheer up, you're with me," Rory laughed. "Then I have Calculus."

"I'm going to be all by myself!" Finn wailed.

"He has pre-Calc," Colin explained. "But you have Calculus with me and Logan."

"What happens after that?" Logan asked. Rory's eyes lit up.

"The grade has specials," Rory said.

"Like music and stuff?" Colin asked, grinning at a teacher that passed and was looking at them suspiciously.

"Yeah. I have gym," Rory said sourly.

"Cheer up, Reporter Girl, you'll be with me!" Finn said, immediately forgetting the girl in the classroom and slinging his arm around Rory, until he noticed Logan giving him a look.

"That makes me so much happier," Rory said sarcastically. Seeing the mock-wounded expression on Finn's face, she hastily said, "I was just kidding!"

"You've scarred me for life, love," Finn said dramatically, as the bell rang.

"We have lunch after that," Rory said, "then–"

"Gilmore!" came a harsh voice behind the foursome, interrupting her.

Paris came rushing up to Rory, completely disregarding the other three. "We have a newspaper meeting today, after school," Paris said. "I have to cancel the Friday meeting."

"Why? What's up?" Rory asked.

"School's cancelled that day," Paris said sourly. "Apparently, Christmas break is starting early this year, on Thursday. Of course, no one bothered to tell me!"

"I though Christmas break started next Thursday," Logan interjected. Paris turned to him, regarding him with a hard eye.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I go here," Logan said tiredly.

"They got transferred," Rory supplied.

"So you weren't expelled from your old school for doing something stupid?" Paris asked, sounding almost disbelieving.

"Nope. I'm guessing you're the editor of the paper?" Logan asked.

"Yes I am," Paris said.

"Well, the three of us are joining up–" Logan started, but Paris interrupted him.

"Well, let me make myself clear. You will not be the editor the first day because of your daddy. I don't care who you are, you start off as everyone else does – as an assistant to another writer. All three of you will. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, love," Finn said. Paris rolled her eyes, walking away. "She's lovely, isn't she?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan and Colin met up at lunch, grabbing a table in the back and nearly escaping a gaggle of girls who'd been following them all the way to the cafeteria.

"Rory and Finn are coming from gym, right?" Colin asked, digging into his macaroni and cheese. Before Logan could answer, Rory and Finn came up to them. Rory had a faint bruise on her cheek and a sour look in her eyes, and Finn looked rather ashamed of himself.

"What happened?" Logan asked, staring at the mark on Rory's face. She glared at Finn, who looked at her pleadingly, as if not to tell Logan what happened. Logan sighed. "What'd you do, Finn?"

The Australian stared at his burger guiltily. "It was an accident," he said, frowning.

"What'd he do?" Logan asked Rory, who rolled her eyes at Finn.

"We were playing dodgeball in gym," Rory said shortly, as if that explained everything, which it sort of did. Colin groaned.

"You didn't, Finn!"

"I did," he said, sounding like a small child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to hit her in the face!"

Logan glared at Finn, before turning to Rory, sounding a little worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rory insisted, taking a big bite of her own burger. "Wow, this is actually good! So, how were your mornings?"

"Pre-Calc was horrible!" Finn wailed. "The teacher kept staring at me and kept asking what the answer to this bitch of a problem and I was like, "I don't know!" and she kept asking and asking!"

Rory almost laughed, that was how pathetic Finn looked. "Cheer up, Finn. Ms. Jackson isn't that bad," she said, smiling. "How was History?"

Colin snorted. "Boring. What's new, though? All history is, is a bunch of old guys that signed stuff and shot people."

"You're saying the fact that people got into wars isn't the least bit interesting?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just wait until _you_ have History."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm drained," Logan groaned, dragging his feet and joining Rory in the newsroom. Apparently, he had enough energy to kiss her on the cheek, though. Several girls who'd been staring at him suddenly scowled, turning and whispering to each other.

"Colin isn't coming to this meeting, so I'm wondering how Paris'll take it," he said conversationally. "He had a meeting with the soccer coach. She can't be too mad, she changed the date of the newspaper meeting, which messed with his soccer schedule."

"Paris thinks the other extracurriculars in this school are below the newspaper," Rory laughed, pulling a folder out of her backpack. "God, I'm so glad this article is finished! I can hand it into Paris and maybe have a quiet week..."

Paris came striding into the room, immediately quieting all of the occupants. Finn snuck in behind her, taking a seat behind Rory and Logan.

"Where's Colin McRae?" Paris asked harshly, turning to Logan, Finn, and Rory.

"Meeting with the soccer coach. Said he'd come as soon as he could," Logan supplied, and Paris scowled.

"Irresponsible little..." she muttered, before saying, "Rory, Michael, Madeline, do you all have your articles for me?"

They all mumbled something along the lines of "Yes" and got up, each handing Paris a sheaf of papers. Paris stuck them in a box on a desk next to her, before handing out assignments.

"Jack, I want you to cover the Chilton-Clemson soccer game," she said. "Finn Morgan will be helping you. It's a home game, this Saturday at three. I want an interview from the coach and one of the players. Louise, I want you to write about the lunch ladies' strike. Madeline, you and Colin McRae – when he gets here, anyway – will be going to the Chilton-Jackson football game. It's also a home game, Friday night at seven. I also want interviews. Rory, I want you to cover the Chilton-Andover tennis match in Boston next Saturday at noon. Logan Huntzberger will be working with you."

"This'll be fun," Logan said, smirking at Rory. "Do you know anything about tennis?"

"Not a clue," Rory muttered.

"Good thing you have me, huh?"

"Shut the hell up, you two," Paris snapped at them, before continuing to hand out assignments. When she was finished, she said, "I want all of the articles in on Monday. We have to get this paper out on Wednesday, so we're on a deadline."

"How the hell are you going to edit and print the papers in one day?" Michael asked incredulously. Paris merely stared at him, shutting him up effectively.

Colin came into the room at that moment, looking as if he'd run across the entire school. "Sorry I'm late, meeting with Coach Jets," he said, taking a seat next to Finn.

"Colin, you're assisting Madeline Lynn with the football game," Paris said. "Home game, Friday, seven o'clock. Got it?"

"Yep," Colin said.

"I want it on my desk by Monday."

"Alright," Colin said easily. Rory looked at him admirably. He didn't seemed fazed by Paris's hostility, something that she didn't see often.

Paris seemed annoyed with him, but turned back to the group. "Alright, if you have any articles that can be worked on now, I expect you to start. Anyone covering a sports game is dismissed." With that, she went to her desk, taking the articles she'd been handed and going through them.

Finn, Logan, Colin, and Rory grabbed their bags, getting out the door as fast as they could.

"She really scares me," was the first thing Finn said. He said it with such seriousness and frankness that before Rory knew it, she was laughing really, really hard, along with Logan and Colin.

Boy, did laughing feel good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan drove home with Colin and Finn, while Rory took the bus, going to Luke's.

Walking into the diner, she plopped down at the counter, asked Jess for some coffee, before pulling out her pen and paper and writing a rough draft for a paper due in science.

"You never stop working, do you?" Jess asked, pouring her a big mug of coffee. Rory grabbed it, drinking it ravenously.

"Of course I do," she said absently, still scribbling.

"You're working now."

"So?"

"You're proving my point."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not times infiniti," Rory said, crossing her arms. "So there!"

Jess was silent for a minute, before mumbling, "Are times infiniti plus one," and running out of Rory's smacking range.

"Well, since you've distracted me, I'm not working now."

"I'm a miracle worker."

"You're so lucky you aren't in slapping range," Rory said pleasantly enough. "Hey, where's Luke?"

"He had to go out and pick up some stuff at your house. Something that he lent Lorelai, I think. So, how was school today?"

"I have to go to Boston this Saturday," Rory said grumpily, taking a sip of her newly poured coffee.

"Why?"

"Logan and I have to cover a tennis game there. Chilton-Andover. Andover's the favorite, but Chilton has Michael Adams – he's amazing. He was hurt all season last year and part of this year, and this is his first game back. Everyone's all excited," Rory said.

"Huh," was all Jess said.

"Don't sound so excited."

"I'll tone it down a little."

"So how was your day?" Rory asked, holding out her coffee mug for a refill.

"Well, Mr. Markson assigned an insane amount of homework," Jess said, refilling her cup. "Jake Klonson and Marcus Prodge got into a fight over that blonde girl, Lindsey. Waste of time, though. Word on the street is that she likes Dean."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Why? Hasn't she seen everything he's done lately?"

"Apparently not. Besides, she's an idiot."

Rory glared at him reproachfully. "Don't say that. She's nice."

"What the hell are you talking about? Yesterday she bitch slapped Jaina for accidently stepping on her foot."

Rory winced. "Ouch."

"Score's one for Jess, zero for Rory," Jess said, smirking.

"That doesn't sound like Lindsey."

Jess was about to reply, but a shout cut him off, followed by a screech of tires and a huge BANG. Rory looked at Jess, her eyes wide, before running with him outside, standing out in the street.

Miss Patty stood on the sidewalk, her eyes wide and face ashen – apparently, she was the screamer. She was standing near a car that apparently had run into the pole and was completely smashed up.

"Who's car is that?" asked someone in the small crowd.

Jess and Rory both knew who's car that was. Rory felt tears threatening to fall as she gazed at Luke's wrecked pickup truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh my God! What will happen next?**

**You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**I should have another chapter up in a day or two, so until then, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**–Ace**


	11. A Very Merry Christmas

**Hey guys. In the last chapter I actually confused my dates. I said that the Christmas break for the students actually started a week earlier than I meant. What I meant to say was that it started the week after the chapter ended – meaning that school would still be in session for the supposedly cancelled newspaper meeting. I didn't get any comments about it, but I'm sorry if I confused anyone!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. "Close To Home" is a great book, but I don't own it. Well, I own the book, but it belongs to Peter Robinson. Never mind, I'm confusing myself.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eleven  
A Very Merry Christmas

Rory hated hospitals.

They smelled like sick people, to her. Her mom laughed at her every time she expressed this, but it was true.

This visit to the hospital was the worst. Jess was crumpled in a waiting room chair, his head in his hands. Lorelai's lip was quivering as she stared down the hall way, as if she was expecting Luke to just pop out of thin air.

Rory was pacing, needing something to do besides sit there. She didn't know what was going to happen.

Complete chaos had broken loose at the site of the accident. People began to scream, running around as the ambulance came, taking Luke away.

Jess hadn't spoken since the accident happened. He spent the car ride to the hospital staring out the window and was now brooding. Rory decided it probably wasn't a good time to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Are any of you relatives of a Mr. Luke Danes?" asked a doctor, coming into the waiting room. Jess lifted his face out of his hands, nodding.

"I'm his nephew. Jess Mariano."

"Please come with me, Mr. Mariano," the doctor said, before leading Jess away. Rory looked anxiously at Lorelai, taking a seat next to her.

"I hope Luke's going to be okay."

Lorelai just let out a sob as a reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your uncle will be fine," was the first thing the doctor said as he walked into the hospital room with Jess. Jess let out breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "He's unconscious, but he'll be up soon. He broke his arm and a rib – nothing too serious. We want to keep him overnight, but that's just to make sure the medications don't cause any complications."

"Right." Jess was only half-listening, looking at his unconscious uncle. There were bruises on his face, his arm was in a cast, and his shirt was removed, a bandage wrapped around his bruised chest.

"He might wake up, so you can stay with him. I'll send in the other two in ten minutes?"

"Thanks," Jess whispered, taking a seat by Luke's bed.

The doctor left, leaving Jess alone in the room with Luke.

"Wake up, Luke. Please," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. The doctor said he'd be fine, but Jess was terrified that he wouldn't wake up. "Come on, Luke. If you wake up, I'll work harder." No movement. "Please, Luke," he choked. "I'll work harder in school. I'll bring up my grades. I promise. Just wake up." He felt tears threatening his eyes, and he stared at the ground, feeling them well up.

"Jess?" asked a groggy voice. Jess looked up immediately, eyes still shiny. Luke was looking at him through half closed eyes.

"Yeah?" Jess asked.

"You better believe you're bringing up those damn grades," he muttered, before closing his eyes again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next few days, when Jess wasn't at school, he was at the diner, filling Luke's shoes. He, Lorelai, and Rory forced Luke to get bedrest in the early morning and the afternoons and evenings. Basically, if Jess was at the diner, Luke was in bed. That was the new rule.

That Saturday, the day of the tennis match in Boston,Logan and Rory set out early, at about eight in the morning. They had over an hour to drive and they had to get in early for interviews and such. Plus, Rory wanted Logan to meet Christopher, her father, who was still living in Boston, even though he and Sherry had recently split.

They pulled up at a local coffee and pancake shop around half past nine, planning on meeting Rory's father for breakfast and then going to the game around eleven, where they would get some interviews and meet up with some other reporters that they'd conversed with earlier. They had called up some reportersfrom Andover and struck a deal to share notes to make the best articles they could make.

It really was a good thing Logan had friends at that school, sometimes.

Logan and Rory walked into the breakfast shop, Logan gripping Rory's hand slightly nervously. He'd met Straube Hayden before and was hoping that his son, Rory's father, was absolutely nothing like him.

Rory looked around, brightening when she spotted a brown haired man, sitting in a corner booth, sipping coffee and reading (_Close To Home_ by Peter Robinson).

Pulling Logan gently with her, she headed over there, whispering to him, "It'll be alright, Lo. Dad'll like you."

"Hey, Dad!" she said, sliding into the booth. Chris looked up, grinned at her, and marked his page, putting away the book. Leaning over the table, he kissed his daughter on the cheek, smiling broadly. "Whatcha reading?"

"_Close To Home_. A murder mystery," he explained. Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Since when are you into the Alan Banks series?"

"Since I read _Piece of My Heart_. I've been hooked," Chris laughed. "It's just that whole sixties time period. I may not have been born, but I still love the music." He looked at Logan, giving him the 'once over'. "And I presume that this is Logan?"

"Yup," she said. "Dad, meet Logan Huntzberger. Logan, meet Christopher Hayden, my dad."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hayden," Logan said pleasantly.

"Oh, please, call me Chris. Mr. Hayden's my father," Chris laughed. "Mitchum and Shira are your parents, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine people," he said, though Logan wasn't too sure if he meant it. He couldn't blame him, though. "I hear you used to go to Andover."

Logan nodded. "My dad transferred me to Chilton, though," he said. "I've been there a week now."

"Do you like it?"

"Actually, I do," he said. "Headmaster Charleston is much more reasonable than my former Headmistress, I'll give you that."

Christopher laughed, and Rory smiled. She'd been nervous about this meeting, and it made her very happy to see her father get along with Logan. "I could really go for some coffee," Rory said, smiling.

"Of course," Chris said, waving over a waiter.

"Hey, Chris, what can I get you?" the waiter asked, before looking at the two teens. "I didn't know you had kids."

"Only one of them's mine," Chris laughed. "Steve, this is my daughter Rory. Rory, this is Steve. I'm a regular here and he's a friend of mine. And that's Rory's boyfriend, Logan."

Steve nodded, smiling at the three. He always thought of Chris as a loner, ever since he'd broken up with his long-time girlfriend. It was good that he had someone to eat breakfast with. "What can I get you guys?"

"Coffee's all around," Chris said, as Steve handed them all menus.

"Cream and sugar?"

"None for me," Rory said, while Chris and Logan got their's on the side.

"That'll be out in a minute," Steve said. "Nice to meet you, Rory, Logan." He left, going to the coffee machine and working on their orders.

"Alright, so what're you guys thinking?" Chris asked, not even opening the menu.

"Ooh, they have blueberry pancakes!" Rory said, her mouth watering instantly.

"Are you crazy?" Logan asked her. "Chocolate chip's the way to go!"

Rory stared at him as if he'd grown two heads. "Excuse me? Chocolate chip? While that's delicious, nothing beats blueberry!"

"Blueberry's a fruit, and therefore has nutritional value!" Logan argued.

"I'm guessing Lorelai likes Logan?" Chris interjected.

"Oh, yeah," Rory laughed, immediately forgetting the argument.

Breakfast was delicious. Rory declared that whenever she came up to visit her father, she would stop by here for breakfast.

About an hour later, she checked her watch, seeing it was quarter to eleven. "Oh, Dad, it's getting a bit late. Logan and I have to go." She sounded genuinely sad about this.

"That's okay, I should be getting to work anyway. I'll pick up the check and let you two go to your tennis game."

"Are you sure, Mr. H– I mean Chris?" Logan asked, feeling bad. "I mean, I'll pick up my part of the check–"

Chris didn't take offense to this, knowing that Logan knew he was in no way poor. "That's very nice of you to offer, Logan, but consider it on me." He smiled at Logan, who nodded, before he and Rory stood. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Logan."

"And you, Chris," Logan said. He honestly meant it – he'd never felt so comfortably in one of his girlfriend's father's presence. Logan had to admit, Rory's parents were very cool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a great game," Logan said, climbing into the car. Rory climbed in the other side.

"I didn't understand it at all," Rory said ruefully, as Logan started the car. She turned on the radio, immediately switching to her favorite classic rock station. "Ooh, I love this song!"

"What song is it?" Logan asked, not recognizing the guitar.

"_Wish You Were Here_, by Pink Floyd," Rory said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Well, to her, it probably was.

There was a comfortable silence, before Rory said, "Do you think we got enough notes?"

"How many times have you asked me that?"

Rory blushed. "A lot, I guess."

"We have more than we need, trust me," Logan assured her, driving down the highway and adjusting his mirror slightly. It was just after four, and Logan's stomach growled. Seeing a sign advertising a McDonald's up ahead, he asked if she wanted to stop for a bite.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said sweetly.

They went through the Drive-Thru, placing their order and driving to the window to pick them up. The blonde that handed them the food, however, was very familiar.

"Steph?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Hey, Logan," she said, sounding slightly bitter.

"Um... mind if I ask what you're doing here?"

"My parents cut me off," she grumbled, handing them their bags of burgers. "So now I'm working at McDonald's!"

Logan tried to contain his laughter, but was a bit unsuccessful, as he let a snort escape.

"Oh, shut up, Logan!" she wailed, before retreating back away from the window. Rory smacked him on the arm, before they drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Schools closed halfway through the next Thursday for Christmas break, and Rory and her mother had a brilliant idea. They inn was going to be empty for almost the entirety of break, so they invited all of their friends to stay at the inn for the two weeks of break, thinking they could have a big Christmas party.

The Thursday that school let out early was pretty hectic. Finn, Colin, Logan, and Stephanie had all been invited to the party, and the first three were coming early with Rory around noon – it was just easier that way. They had brought their bags to school, stashed them in their lockers, and instead of taking the bus like Rory usually did, Logan drove them all.

"Wow, it looks amazing, Ace," Logan said, completely genuine. The inn was lit with a warm golden glow, and there was a giant Christmas tree in the main room with smaller Christmas tree scattered throughout the establishment. Everything was red, green, and gold, and Logan felt an instant warmth that he'd never felt at Christmastime.

"Rory! Great, you brought some big, strong men with you. Well, one, anyway," Lorelai said, winking at Finn, who wagged his eyebrows back, sweeping into a bow and kissing Lorelai's hand.

"A pleasure to see you again, love," Finn said, grinning at Lorelai, who smirked.

"Usually, I would get Luke to do this, but he's incapacitated," Lorelai said. "I need you guys to report to Luke, over there," she said, gesturing to the bear-like man in the middle of the room. He was barking at people, his arm in a cast and his body bent slightly to the side.

"Car accident hasn't taken away his spirit," Rory smirked. "I'm surprised he agreed to close the diner and come up here."

"He decided that he, Jess, and the staff all needed a break for the holidays," Lorelai said, shrugging. "Maybe when he hit the pole, his life flashed before his eyes and he decided to enjoy life more."

"Nah, I think he just likes you," Rory said, grinning and running before her mother would whack her.

Logan, Colin, and Finn grinned at one another, going over to Luke. Jess came out of another room, but instead of gravitating to Luke, he approached Rory.

"Are you staying at the inn?" Rory asked Jess, who nodded.

"Yeah. I convinced Luke to close the diner and stay up here with everyone else. It took a while, but I got him to say yes," he laughed.

They were silent for a minute, watching Luke boss Logan, Finn, and Colin around. "So how's he doing?" Rory asked quietly.

"He refuses to admit he's hurt," Jess said, rolling his eyes. "You know how the accident happened?"

"No, how?"

"I was asking you. Normally, he's a really careful driver. I don't get it."

Rory frowned slightly, pondering this. "Huh. That's weird." She was silent for a minute, watching Logan and Colin put a giant wreath above the brick fireplace. "Shouldn't you be helping them?"

"Yeah, probably," Jess said, making no move of going over, though.

"You're such a good nephew."

"I try."

There was a comfortably silence between them, before Rory asked, "How's school going for you?"

"I got A's and B's on my last progress report," Jess admitted, smiling at her.

"Oh, Jess, that's great!" Rory squealed, hugging him. Logan turned around at Rory's squeal, and felt a small surge of jealousy running through him, but he quashed it quickly.

No. He wouldn't be like Dean.

Turning back to his job, he soon forgot about Rory's display of affection, trying to get Finn to stop eating the candy canes on the wreaths. Apparently, the Australian didn't notice they were plastic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, a two week vacation. I love it," Logan said. Logan, Stephanie, Rory, Finn, Colin, and Jess were all laying about in the snow outside of the Inn after a giant snowball fight. Rory had to beg Jess to join – otherwise, the teams were uneven. It had been Rory, Finn, and Logan against Steph, Colin, and Jess. There wasn't a definite winner, though Steph thought her team won by default because Finn nearly knocked Colin out with an iceball.

"What do you guys wanna do after we warm up for a bit?" Rory asked, looking around the tired group.

"We could go to Luke's," Jess suggested. Luke had opened up the diner within days, ignoring Rory's and Lorelai's protests,but forced Jess to take a two week break, due to the fact that all Jess had been doing since the accident was working and going to school – Luke found out that Jess had only been sleeping about four hours a night. Luke hired Lane and a few other people to help out, but Lorelai forced him to close early– around six– every day to come up to the Inn and spend the night. Besides, according to her, he wouldn't get any business past that houranyway– everyone in town was at the Inn. The thing was, she was right.

"I could use some pie," Colin agreed.

"I could use a hot shower," Steph mumbled. "Anyone ready to head in?"

Rory nodded, and the rest of the group agreed, before they stumbled back into the warmth of the Independence Inn.

Rory and Steph were sharing a room a floor above Finn, Colin, and Logan. Jess was in a room with Luke several rooms down. Since Luke was out, Jess let Logan use his shower after him, because Finn and Colin were using up all of the hot water.

Logan came out of the bathroom, dressed casually and drying his hair with the towel. "Thanks," he said, smiling at Jess gratefully. "Finn thinks a quick shower is spending an hour using three different types of shampoo."

Jess smiled, albeit a bit tightly, at Logan, and the blonde left, leaving silence in his wake.

Jess liked Rory's friends, he had to say. They weren't the rich jerks he'd initially written them off for, though he wasn't quite ready to admit it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All six teenagers returned to their rooms late that night, after staying up in the sitting room of the Inn with the other townspeople. Their first day of Christmas break had turned out to be a smashing hit.

Rory was perched on her knees on her bed, peering out the window as snow gently fell to the ground, covering all evidence of their snowball fight.

"Good things happen when it snows," she said to Stephanie, who was brushing her blonde hair. Steph looked over, smiling when she saw the snow falling.

"It's beautiful," she said, coming over to the window as well. "I wonder what good thing will happen?"

Rory didn't answer for a minute, gazing out of the window. "Me too," she finally said, and Stephanie retreated to her bed.

"Night, Rory."

"Night, Steph."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what're we doing today?" Finn asked Colin and Logan when they woke up the next morning.

"Christmas shopping," Logan said. "I'm heading out, so I'll see you guys around lunch, okay?"

"Getting an early start?" Colin asked, as Finn asked, "What're you getting me?"

Logan just laughed, saying, "Tell Rory good morning for me," before grabbing his coat and leaving.

"I already have my shopping done," Colin said. "He put it off quite a bit."

Finn was staring at him. "Was I supposed to buy you guys stuff?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan sat cross legged in his room, knowing that Finn and Colin were out with Rory and Stephanie at Luke's. He said he was going to have a bit of a lie-down, and that he'd catch up with them. He used the opportunity to wrap Christmas presents.

He got Colin a book about King Arthur and theories of his life and death – that kind of stuff really interested Colin. Logan got Finn a book as well, but it was a gag book full of prank ideas. He wrote a note on the inside of the cover, telling Finn that if he dared to use it on him he'd suffer badly.

Logan then got Steph a gift certificate to her favorite clothing store, where everything was a hundred dollars and up.

Of course, he saved the most special gift for Rory – a silver chain with a diamond heart hanging from it. It was in a velvet box that he wrapped in golden paper, and he thrust all of the gifts in his suitcase under his clothing. He knew Finn would snoop, so he skillfully hid them in his boxers. Lots of experience.

Grabbing his jacket, Logan pulled it on, jogging down the stairs and out the door of the inn.

"Yes, walking's very overrated, isn't it?" yelled Michel in his snooty French accent behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys," Logan said, plopping down at the counter with the other four in Luke's. Jess was refilling their cups and grabbed an extra for Logan. "I thought Luke was making you take a vacation?"

"Lane had to run out for a minute, I'm just covering for her," Jess said, pushing the coffee towards him. "Shush, don't tell Luke. He'll blow an artery and that's the last thing he needs right now."

Logan took a deep drag of the coffee, smiling as the warmth stretched through him. "Geez, that's good," he sighed, looking very content.

Jess snorted, going off to take Miss Patty's order.

"So, you feeling better?" Rory asked, looking over at him. She had a slight twinkle in her eye that showed she knew he had always been just fine.

He smirked slightly, tilting her head and kissing her. "Just dandy," he said.

"You two really need to cut back on the PDA," Colin said.

Rory and Logan both threw a glare at him, Logan's arm wrapped around her waist. "You know, we haven't really been that bad about PDA," Logan said, Rory leaning into him.

"Yeah. In order to cut back on PDA..." Rory started, turning to smirk at Logan.

"We need to start having PDA," Logan finished, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh God," Colin groaned, putting his forehead on the counter. Logan kissed her again, this time longer and deeper.

"Okay, we get your point!" Finn said. Rory and Logan pulled apart, Rory blushing furiously as the other people in the diner stared and whispered, but Logan looking rather at ease.

"Good," he said, his arm still around Rory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Eve came much too fast for Logan's liking. It meant there only was a few more days of vacation until it was back to school and back to home. He liked being at the inn; it had the benefits of being at boarding school (no parents) without the downsides (at school, there was noRory). But soon it would be back to his normal life with his parents. And this really brought him down.

He spent most of the day of Christmas Eve brooding, much to the puzzlement of his friends. Both Colin and Rory pulled him aside during the day, asking him if something was wrong. Finn and Steph realized something was up as well but decided that Logan wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked before dinner, which was going to be a big affair, though not as big as the actual Christmas Dinner.

"Fine, why?" Logan asked, faking a smile. Rory looked at him.

"Because you've been really quiet all day. I'm worried," she confessed, and Logan felt something pull in him. "Everything's okay, right?"

"Everything's fine," he said quickly, before dodging around her and walking down the hall, back towards the dining hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas morning, at seven o'clock, Lorelai went around room to room, banging on each door and telling the occupants, "If you don't get your ass out of bed right now I'm opening your presents and keeping whatever's in them!"

By eight, the entirety of Star's Hollow – or at least the people Lorelai liked – were in the big "living" room with the giant tree, exchanging gifts, listening to Christmas carols on the radio, and laughing, generally having a good time.

Logan had exchanged gifts with the others, and the last gift was his Ace's.

Rory had given him the now on DVD copy of Master and Commander (as a joke) and a slip of paper, inviting him to a traditional Gilmore Girls Movie Night the next week and instructing him to bring Master and Commander, plus popcorn.

Slightly nervous, he handed her the small, gold-wrapped box, saying, "I hope you like it, Ace."

Rory unwrapped the paper, careful not to tear it, revealing the black box inside. She opened it and gasped, taking out the necklace.

"Oh, Logan, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, she blushed. "My gift doesn't stand a chance against this."

"Seriously, I wouldn't really want a diamond necklace myself," he laughed. "Ace, your gift was amazing. I can't wait for movie night."

Rory laughed, before leaning over and kissing him. "It's beautiful," she said again, in a whisper, putting it around her neck. Logan reached over, clasping it, and Rory looked down, smiling at the small, glinting heart.

"Merry Christmas, Logan," she said, smiling, her arms wrapped around his chest. He had his around her waist, and he kissed her forehead, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Ace."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan and Rory went out for a walk after breakfast, saying they'd be back in an hour or so. Rory wanted to show Logan a place that was special to her, and he agreed readily.

They walked slowly, drinking in the festive holiday atmosphere, Logan with his arm around Rory's shoulders and her's around his waist.

"I love this time of year," Rory said, listening to the snow crunch beneath her shoes.

"Same," Logan said, lying. Rory looked up at him, raising a brow. Did she always know when he was lying? "Alright, I confess. I don't."

"Why?"

"Because everyone's around with their families having a great time and my dad's off in some other city on business and my mom's being the social moron that she is," Logan blurted out, looking frustrated, before turning red, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Rory said, looking up at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory brought him to a bridge that spanned over a frozen river.

"This is my special spot," she said, brushing away some snow and sitting at the edge. Logan did the same. "Only three people know about it. Well, actually, I'm sure more do, but only three people have ever been here recently."

"Who?"

"You, me, and Jess," Rory said, snuggling up against him. Logan felt something inside him contract angrily at Jess's name, but he smothered it. No use in getting jealous.

"I came here a lot after Dean broke up with me," Rory said, leaning against him. "Jess and I would come around here and talk about books and stuff. Then I stopped coming a lot once school started." She yawned, looking up at him. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Logan looked around. "Yeah," he said honestly, watching the sun bounce off of the ice that covered the river, and looking at the snow that covered the trees and ground. "It's beautiful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, I hoped you guys liked the chapter! Did any of you _honestly_ think that I'd kill off Luke? He's one of my favorite characters!**

**I think I'mshopping fora new trombone either tomorrow or Friday, which will take up most of my day, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. The place I'm going, you say something like "I want an intermediate trombone with a small bore and F attachment" and they'll lay out like ten different ones. You try each one, narrow it down to a brand, and they'll bring out ten more from that brand, each a bit different, so that'll take up a LONG time. I'm looking forward to ti, though.**

**–Ace**


	12. Happy Anniversary

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! I hope you like this chapter, I was sort of sketchy about it, but I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter; you'll see when you read the end of this chapter.**

**I wrote some Tristan in here and honestly, I don't like the way I portrayed him, but it was necessary for the future of the story. You'll see when you read.**

**I hope you guys like the chapter (yes, I **said** it once, and I said it again).**

**Happy reading!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twelve  
Happy Anniversary

Everyone that had been staying at the Inn dispersed the day after Christmas. Logan was rather grumpy all day until he had to leave, when he softened a bit and spent a good ten minutes saying goodbye to Rory and inviting her to the New Year's party he was throwing in a few days, on New Year's Eve. He was looking forward to it; he'd actually gotten his parents to agree to let him have a private party (while they had their stuffy one) in the second ballroom with people he actually liked.

Of course, the agreement to get this party entailed that he go to every newspaper meeting and get straight A's. Rory agreed to help him with the second, saying she'd tutor him. He was a smart lad, don't get me wrong, but a bit weak in math and science, areas that Rory thrived in, regardless to the advanced courses he'd been placed in.

"So I'll call you later?" Logan asked, holding Rory close to him while his friends loaded the stuff in Logan's car. Stephanie, who had a longer drive and was taking a different car, had left an hour ago, saying that she'd see them in a few days at Logan's party.

"Sounds good," Rory said, smiling up at him. "These two weeks have been fun, huh?"

"A real barrel of monkeys," Logan said, smirking.

"C'mon, Romeo, we need to hit the road!" Colin yelled, and the blonde cast him a dirty look, before turning back to Rory and kissing her.

"Bye, Ace."

"Bye," she said, waving slightly, standing there until the car pulled out of the Inn's drive and disappeared down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mister Huntzberger?" called the voice of the maid, coming into the ballroom, where Logan was overseeing decorations and choosing the food that would be out on the table.

"What's up?"

"Your cellular phone was in the kitchen, and it rang. A Miss Rory Gilmore?" she asked, handing the phone to Logan.

"Thanks, Rosalie," Logan said, holding the phone to his ear. "Hey, Ace!"

"So now you've got a maid answering your cell?" came Rory's laugh from the other end. He could hear cheering in the background, some shouting, and Luke's annoyed voice cutting through the din.

"Where are you?" Logan asked, frowning slightly.

"Luke's," she replied. "Kirk and my mom are having an eating contest."

"Huh. Who's winning?"

"Mom. Kirk's going a bit slow, he's convinced that Luke's trying to poison him or something," Rory said nonchalantly. "I got your message, what's up?"

"Well, you hadn't RSVP'd to the party tonight. I just wanted to ensure that you were coming and had the details."

"Of course I'm coming. Sorry, my phone's been out of whack and the landline's... well, I won't go into that," she said. "What're the times and stuff? Because basically what I'm doing is coming whenever you say it starts and then staying over with my grandparents afterwards, so I don't have to drive in the morning with all of the drunks on the road."

"Emily insisted?"

"You got it."

"Alright," Logan said, getting back to business, "the party starts at six, ends... well, sometime between the hours of two and six in the morning, but basically, you can leave whenever you want, or whenever Emily wants," Logan said, with a snort.

"Alright, I'll see you at six. I have to go, I think Mom just dumped soda all over Kirk!"

"Bye, Ace," Logan laughed, before hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory left Luke's a short while later, after a scuffle had broken out between Lorelai and Kirk and ended with Kirk with his head in the toilet. It was around three and she wanted to study a bit before she left – they were having a test a few days after they came back from break.

"Hey, Rory," came a quiet, sad voice off to her left as she walked down the street. Wincing slightly, she turned, seeing Dean.

"Hi."

Dean took a deep breath, still not smiling. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really, _really _sorry."

Rory just stared at him, not speaking, before turning and rushing down the street.

"Rory!" he called after her, but she didn't look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory stood in front of the mirror, holding up clothing to her, trying to decide what to wear. It was quarter past five, and she had to leave in the next twenty minutes if she wanted to be on time, and she still didn't know what she was wearing!

Logan had called around four to make sure she knew that this was a casual affair, and for Rory, that really didn't narrow it down in clothing options.

Finally, she decided on a black shirt with a pair of dark jeans. The dark ensemble just made her vibrant eyes stand out even more.

Brushing her hair, she checked her simple makeup in the mirror, wiping away a smudge with her thumb. "Perfect," she said, tucking her dark hair behind her ear and shoving her feet into her shoes.

"I'm going, Mom!" she hollered up the stairs.

"Have fun, drive safe, and don't accept any drinks from Finn!" her mother called back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory pulled into the driveway of the Huntzberger Mansion, parked behind the dozens and dozens of cars already parked there, and sat in her car, staring at it in slight awe.

It was larger than her grandparent's house – not much larger, but definitely larger – and it was decorated on the outside with twinkle lights, making Rory think vaguely of Harry the Twinkle Light Man's retirement. She'd miss him and his twinkle lights.

Climbing out of her car, she locked the door behind her, striding up the long drive and to the house. She hesitated briefly, before ringing the doorbell. A maid answered, and said, "Mister Logan's party?"

"Yes," Rory said, and the maid stepped to the side, letting Rory come in.

"Ace!" Logan said, coming down the hall out of no where. Rory lit up instantly, and Logan came over, kissing her.

"Thanks, Rosalie," Logan said, his arm around Rory's shoulders. "C'mon, let's hit the party!"

"Logan!"

The blonde's face visibly fell, but he put on a fake smile, turning to look at an older man and woman coming down the hallway. "Mom. Dad. Ditching your own party?"

Mitchum Huntzberger merely laughed warmly, making Logan frown confusedly and Rory feel a bit more at ease. Shira Huntzberger smiled at her, and Rory smiled back timidly.

"And miss meeting the girl my son seems to be so infatuated with?" Logan's father said. "Not a chance. Mitchum Huntzberger." He extended a hand to Rory, who shook it. "This is my wife, Shira."

"Rory Gilmore," she said, looking from Shira to Mitchum and back. "It's nice to meet you."

"I hear you're quite the journalist," Mitchum said. "Your grandparents are very proud. I've read some of your material, you're quite good. I especially enjoyed your article on whether or not growing technology corrupts today's youth."

"Thank you, Mr. Huntzberger," Rory said, slightly taken aback. The famous Mitchum Huntzberger, who owned more than half of the newspapers in the world, was complimenting her?

"Please, call me Mitchum. Mr. Huntzberger is my father," he laughed airily, and Rory nodded. "Well, I'll let you two go to your party. It was a pleasure to meet you, Rory."

"You too, Mr. Hun– I mean Mitchum," she said, before Logan steered her away and down the hall. He was frowning.

"Something wrong?" Rory asked, stopping him once they were out of sight of his parents.

"They're up to something," Logan said blatantly. Rory frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"They're never that nice. To anyone," Logan said. "Dad's never asked anyone to call him Mitchum . He's never complimented anyone. Either you somehow made a really good impression on him, or he's up to something."

Rory's frown deepened. "That's kind of sad."

"What is?"

"That you think so little of your own parents."

Logan suddenly looked mad. "Are you saying it's my fault that my parents and I have a bad relationship?"

Rory looked stricken. "Of course not!" she said. "I'm saying that it's sad that your relationship is so bad that you don't even trust your own father. And that's his fault."

Logan's features softened when he saw Rory's worry, and he said, "I'm sorry, Ace. I didn't mean to jump on you like that. It's just... I don't know, I've never seen my parents like anyone that I like that much. Maybe you're different." He said this without much conviction, and Rory gripped his hand, smiling softly at him.

"C'mon, let's go party," she said, and Logan smirked, kissing her, before leading her into a giant room.

"Welcome to the spare ballroom," he said. Rory gaped at him.

"Spare?"

The party was strangely small for such a large room, with about twenty to thirty people there. "Only my good friends," Logan explained, looking towards the middle of the room. The entire party was gathered around Finn, who was speaking loudly and excitedly, gesturing wildly. Rory couldn't make out what he was saying, but apparently it was very funny, because the crowd immediately broke out into laughter.

"Ah, there's Reporter Girl!" Finn called, his grin widening.

"Is he drunk or is he always like this?" Rory asked Logan, who smirked.

"I think his parents gave him beer instead of milk when he was a baby. Does that answer your question?" Colin asked, coming up behind him. "How're you doing, Rory?"

"Pretty good, Colin," she said, just as Logan said, "She met my parents."

"And why isn't she in tears?" Colin asked, genuinely baffled.

"Because I think they might like her. Either that, they're planning to send a hitman to kill her while she sleeps," Logan said, frowning.

"Your parents never like your girlfriends unless they were hand-picked by them!" Colin exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, none of my girlfriends have ever been talented journalists, either," Logan replied reasonably, and Rory rolled her eyes.

"You need to work on your flattery," she said sweetly, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, it worked. You just kissed me," Logan pointed out.

"Cheek-kiss. That's how I kiss my grandmother."

"Hey!"

Rory just smiled sweetly at him, before turning to Colin.

"So, how've you been since Christmas?" she asked.

"Adapting back to life at home," he sighed. "It's hard. My new mom is four years older than me."

"Ew," Rory and Logan said simultaneously.

"You can say that again."

"Ew," Finn supplied, immediately coming up behind them. "I don't know why you're complaining, mate. Your new mom is _hot_!"

"Yeah, but she's related to me now," Colin said, wrinkling his nose. "Otherwise I really wouldn't mind."

"I'm coming over to your house more often, mate," Finn said dreamily. "If she was a redhead, I would kidnap her and steal her from your dad."

"Dude. That's my stepmom you're talking about."

"So?" Finn asked blankly.

"So – never mind, Finn," Colin said, exasperated, before perking up. "Stephanie is looking a little lonely over there." He wagged his eyebrows, pretended to slick back his hair, and sauntered over to her.

Rory rolled her eyes, looking around. "So are all of these people from Andover?"

"A lot of them are. Actually, there's a few Chiltonites here too," Logan said, looking around. "DuGrey should be here any minute." Seeing the look on Rory's face, Logan raised his hands in surrender. "Tristan's been my friend for ages, Ace!"

She just sighed, shaking her head. "If he talks to me, calls me Mary, or otherwise bothers me, I reserve the right to hurt him. Badly."

"Of course, Ace," Logan laughed, kissing her gently.

"Mate, I'm still here," Finn said.

"So?" Logan asked. Finn sighed melodramatically, before spotting a redhead across the room.

"I don't think I know her. Poor girl," Finn said, before sweeping over to the girl. Logan smiled broadly.

"Am I a bad person for not telling him that's his cousin?" he asked Rory, who looked at him with widened eyes.

"Ew!" she exclaimed, and Logan laughed.

"Ah, he'll figure it out soon enough," he said.

"And what if he doesn't?"

Logan stopped and frowned slightly. "Huh. That would be a problem, wouldn't it?" he said. Rory just rolled her eyes, before saying, "So, all these people are considered 'close friends'?"

"Yep."

"You've got one hell of a circle. My friends consist of you, Finn, Colin, Steph, Lane, Jess, my mom... and, in a way, Paris. Maybe Tristan. Maybe. Nothing like this, though."

"I thought you were friends with everyone in your town? That's, what,five hundredpeople?"

Rory snorted. "I'm hardly friends with everyone in town. This girl, Shane, absolutely hates my guts. She liked Jess and he liked me and... well, it was a bit messy. And you can't really say I'm friends with Dean, or Mrs. Kim, Lane's mom. I could go on for another hour."

Logan's arm snaked around her waist. "I think I get the point," he laughed. "Come on, let's go save Finn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan's father dropped by the party around ten, wanting to speak with him for some reason, and Rory was left with Colin, Finn and Stephanie. After a few minutes, she excused herself, venturing off to the food.

Mouth watering, she grabbed several cookies, devouring one of them in few seconds flat.

"Whoa, Mary, slow down there," said an amused voice behind her. Rory turned to see Tristan, and he was standing uncomfortably close to her. "So where's Huntz?" he asked, looking around.

"He left a minute ago. His dad wanted a word," she said, keeping an eye on Tristan's movements. He'd moved even closer. Rory couldn't move back – she was already backed up against the table. She looked around, desperate for Finn, Colin, or Stephanie to come to her rescue.

Tristan was only a few inches from her now, and she stared hard at a spot over his shoulder, trying to figure out a way out of her situation. "Something wrong, Mary?" he asked.

"No," she said as lightly as she could, wondering where the hell Logan was and when Tristan would decide to back up a bit. The latter leaned over slight, his face near hers, and she turned her head, trying not to look at him. There wasn't enough room to edge around him, but she tried anyway. Tristan caught her, his hands on her hips.

"Where are you going so fast, Mare?" he asked, his lips near her ear, and she shuddered, trying to move out of his grip again.

"Tristan, let go of me," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Come on, Mary," Tristan said, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Let go of me!" she said, louder, trying to get out her his grip.

"DuGrey!"

Logan had come up behind them, had rushed across the room when he saw a mad-looking Rory practically pressed up against Tristan. Now Rory looked scared, and it was taking all of the self-restraint he had not to punch the other blonde. "Let go of her. Now," he said, his voice dangerous.

Tristan removed her arms, looking at Logan impassively, before stepping away from Rory. "She was my Mary first," he said, but he turned and left, casting one backwards glance.

Logan stepped forward, to Rory, and she closed the space between them, burying her face in his chest. He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Shh, it's okay," he said, and she whimpered in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eleven fifty, and Tristan had stayed away from Rory the rest of the night – well, maybe that was because Logan had stayed by her side.

"It's ten minutes until the new year!" Logan shouted, causing a rippling of cheers from the small crowd.

"Ten minutes. Hard to believe," Rory said. She'd recovered from the incident, and Logan knew she didn't want to ever mention it again.

"I know. Time flies, huh?" Logan said. "A year from now, we'll be trying to decide what college to go to."

"Oh, I know where I'm going," Rory said.

"And where's that?" Logan asked, smiling slightly.

"Harvard."

Logan frowned, puzzled. "Harvard? But your grandparents are Yale alumni. I would've thought you'd be going there."

Rory shrugged. "I've wanted to go to Harvard my entire life."

"Even though it's all the way in Boston?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem close to your mom, that's all," Logan said. "I thought you would have wanted to be near her."

Rory faltered slightly. He was right. "You have a point; maybe I'm not dead set on Harvard," she said, and Logan instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you question where you wanted to go," he apologized, and Rory waved it off.

"No, I was going to apply there anyway. I've been making Pro/Con lists – actually, Yale's winning. But I'm keeping my options open," she said, smiling. "What about you?"

"I already know I'm going to Yale," Logan said, trying to smile but faltering. "It's what Dad wants."

"I know how you feel," Rory said. Logan held back a snort – he seriously doubted that. "Mom wants Harvard. A lot. I think it's a vendetta against her parents."

"Three minutes!" Finn hollered, causing another cheer.

"How about we save this depressing talk until later," Logan said, slinging his arm around Rory's shoulder. "I'd rather not think about parents and college. At least not for another year."

Rory laughed, leaning into him. "Another year," she repeated, smiling up at him. Logan reached up to her hair, playing with it, and she closed her eyes contentedly, leaning against his chest.

"Two minutes, babes! Grab your guys and girls, midnight's almost here!" Finn said, sounding drunk. Logan snickered.

"Good ol' Finn," he said, and Rory giggled, opening her eyes to look up at him.

"So, do you want to come to Star's Hollow tomorrow?" she asked, out of the blue. "I think there's some event going on. There always is on holidays. Or Tuesdays," she said, smirking.

"Sure. I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to rub elbows with your quirky neighbors," he said, as Finn hollered, "One minute!"

"Only one more minute," Rory said, shaking her head. "Where does the time go?"

"I know," Logan said. "It's crazy."

"Thirty seconds!" Finn shouted, raising his glass in the air.

Rory wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, and Logan rested his cheek against hers, as she whispered, "We started dating one month ago in about fifteen seconds."

"Wow," Logan said, as Finn yelled, "Ten!"

"Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" everyone chanted.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Finn screamed, grabbing a redhead – that wasn't his cousin – and kissing her.

Logan tilted Rory's chin up, kissing her passionately.

"Happy anniversary, Ace," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory left the party an hour and a half later, going to her grandparent's house. They were still up, celebrating the New Year. She popped into the sitting room, greeting them and thanking them for letting her stay over. They waved it off, of course, saying they loved having her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Star's Hollow, a family finished unpacking in their new house. They were from Detroit, new in town.

They had a son, a son who would mix things up in Star's Hollow, a son who might just mess up the fairytale romance of Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh, no, another Jess! What will happen? Well, you'll just have to read to find out, won't you?**

**Hope you liked the chapter, sorry if it seems a little short. It's more transitional than anything, just setting up for the next bit of drama in the story.**

**You know, if they had a third genre spot, I'd put in drama. I never realized how much I loved putting drama in my stories!**

**– Ace**


	13. New Kid In Town

**Guess what today is? It is the...**

**ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY!**

**Doesn't it wanna make you cheer, jump up and down, and generally act like a lunatic?**

**Alright, so in honor of the one month anniversary, besides the twist presented in the last chapter, there's a mini twist in this one. Who really is Steven Banks? You'll be pretty surprised when you find out.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Thirteen  
New Kid In Town

Rory woke up around ten the next morning, changing into the clothes she'd left in her car during the party and going down the stairs to join her grandparents for breakfast.

"So, Rory, how was the party last night?" Emily asked, as Rory dug into her plate of blueberry pancakes.

Rory swallowed, and replied. "It was great, Grandma," she said.

Emily smiled in a conspiring way at Rory. "And how's _Logan _doing?" she asked knowingly, making Rory blush.

"Oh, Emily, you're embarrassing her!" Richard said, taking a sip of his coffee. He made a face. "Needs cream."

"Logan's fine," Rory said, still blushing.

"Richard, isn't it great that Logan and Rory are dating?" Emily asked, turning to her husband, who shrugged, deciding not to commit. She rolled her eyes, before turning to her granddaughter. "Mitchum and Shira are just _thrilled_. They like that he's seeing a girl with brains," she said, winking, and Rory smiled down at her plate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory had driven back into Star's Hollow around eleven, and headed towards Luke's, where she was meeting Logan at noon.

She passed Lane's house, and Lane intercepted her, dashing out of her house and skidding to a halt in front of her.

"Have you heard?" she asked excitedly. Rory blinked at her. "Apparently not. Well, you know the house up that way? The one that was for sale for, like, three years?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Someone buy it?"

Lane nodded excitedly. "Yeah. And they moved in last night! Rumor has it that they're from Detroit, and they have a boy, a sixteen-year-old!"

"You seen him?" Rory asked. Lane shook her head.

"No, but I heard that he marched into Luke's this morning when it opened and asked for a job, right there!"

"Did he get one?" Rory asked, as they walked up to the diner.

"Apparently! To think, Luke's been denying Kirk a job for years and gives it to this teenager off the spot!" Lane said, as they walked up to the door. "I wonder what he looks like..."

Rory shrugged, sitting at a table with Lane. Her mother was already there, and Rory checked her watch. Eleven thirty. "How long have you been here, Mom?"

"Over an hour. You said you'd be here at ten!" Lorelai wailed.

"I woke up late," her daughter shrugged, as a shadow fell over her.

"Can I get you girls something?" a male voice asked, and Rory looked up, and immediately felt heat rush to her cheeks.

He was definitely good looking, with close-cut brown hair, bright green eyes, and an easy smile. He vaguely reminded Rory of Jess, with his leather jacket, dark jeans, and black shirt. However, he didn't wear a scowl on his face, and he was watching Rory with interest.

"Coffee. Black," Lorelai said, pulling Rory out of her thoughts, and Rory felt her blush harder.

"Same," Rory added. Lane asked for a soda.

"Comin' right up," he said, sticking his pad in his back pocket and walking over to the coffee machine.

"Was that him?" Rory asked, immediately turning to Lane, who nodded eagerly.

"Oh, my God, he is so cute!" Lane whispered, and Rory smiled, not replying. She was taken, so she couldn't say anything without either lying or feeling guilty.

"His name is Steven Banks," Lorelai said, smiling. "Luke told me. Just blew in from Detroit."

"Huh," Lane said, watching him with thinly veiled interest. Rory looked over as well, not feeling anything – no butterflies, no nothing – as he poured coffee for the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half-hour later, Rory was waiting expectantly for Logan as she drank her third cup of coffee and gossiped happily with Lane and her mother. She did her best to ignore Steven – things were going good with Logan, and she wasn't about to mess that up.

Suddenly, hands covered her eyes, and a voice in her ear muttered, "Guess who."

She smiled, deciding to have a little fun with Logan. "Hey, Colin. Thanks for meeting me down here on such short notice. Logan was driving me _crazy_!"

"What?" Logan yelped, jumping backwards, and Rory broke down into laughter.

"Kidding, Logan," she said, stretching up to kiss him. "Jeez, you're gullible."

"You're mean, Ace," he said, taking the empty seat next to her. "Afternoon, Lorelai, Lane," he greeted, and Lorelai pouted.

"Exotic boytoy not here today?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"Nah," Logan said, his hand still on Rory's arm.

Apparently, Steven had noticed the new arrival, and had come over, order pad in hand. "Can I get you something?" he asked Logan kindly, though Rory could see Steven looking at Logan's hand on her arm.

"Black coffee's good," he said, and Steven nodded, walking away, slightly rigidly, it seemed to Rory. "New kid?" Logan asked the table. Rory nodded.

"Just moved here from Detroit," she said, as Jess came by the table, scowling.

"Something wrong, James Dean?" Lorelai asked, earning a glare from Jess.

"Taylor's going around town talking about how I broke the snowball machine last night," he said, looking annoyed.

"Did you?" Rory asked, and Jess's scowl deepened.

"Yes, Rory," he said sarcastically. Rory ignored his comment, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's not the only thing bothering you, is it," she said, more as a statement than anything. Jess stared her down, but she just stared at him evenly. Finally, he let out a long whoosh of air.

"The new kid took my job."

Rory sat up straight, staring at Jess in disbelief. "_What?_"

"He _took_ my _job_," Jess repeated slowly, as if Rory was a dumb kid. "This morning. Luke woke me up to deliver the _good news_!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now, I have more time to 'work at _Wal-mart_' and 'bring up my _grades_'! _Yippee_!" He added a little baby clap, before storming out of the diner.

"_Luke_," Lorelai muttered, annoyed, starting to get up. However, she was beat to it, because Luke came over with the new kid.

"I don't think I've introduced you guys," Luke said, noting the irritated look on Lorelai's face. "Steven, this is Lorelai Gilmore, her daughter Rory, Rory's friend Lane, and Rory's boyfriend Logan – he doesn't live in town," he added. "Guys, this is Steven Banks. He just moved into town from Detroit, and he works here now."

"Speaking of which, Luke, might I have a word with you?" Lorelai asked, her voice a tad sharp. Luke blinked, and before he had an opportunity to speak, the dark-haired woman had grabbed his wrist and dragged him away, leaving the four teenagers alone.

"What the hell?" Luke asked, as Lorelai stopped next to the counter.

"Why'd you fire Jess?" she asked, wondering in the back of her mind why she cared.

"So Steven could have a job?"

"So you fire your own nephew for the new kid? Great family love there, Luke," she said sarcastically, crossing her arms. "He was really bugged by it."

"I thought he'd be appreciative! Now he has more time to work at Wal-mart!"

"Yes, because that's where he loves spending his time. I'm sure he'd rather be working here where he could see – and I'm annoyed to admit it, myself – Rory! Every day!"

"Well, she has a boyfriend now," Luke retorted. "So maybe this is for the best!"

"You are so _dense_, Luke!" Lorelai groaned, before walking back to her table, grabbing her purse, and leaving the diner.

During this little argument between the two adults, Rory, Lane, and Logan had been chatting with Steven.

"So you're from Detroit?" Lane asked, casting a sidelong glance at Rory, who had a habit of attracting new boys in town from a big city. Rory glared back, but quashed it before Steven could see.

"Yep," Steven said, a slight accent to his voice. Logan was watching him, uncomfortable with the way he looked at Rory. It was the way Jess looked at her, the way Tristan looked at her. The way Dean had looked at her. Was his girlfriend a magnet or something?

"Something wrong, Mom?" Rory asked, when her mother had stormed over to the table, grabbed her purse, and strode out of the diner, mumbling under her breath the whole way without answering Rory's question.

Luke came over barely seconds after Lorelai left, looking irritated himself. "Rory, Lane, do you mind giving Steven the grand tour after his shift?"

"Not at all," Lane said.

"Yeah, when are you off?" Rory asked, directing the question to Steven.

"Four," he said, and Rory turned to Luke.

"Working him to the bone, huh?" Luke just rolled his eyes, thrusting a rag at Steven, an obvious sign that he was to get back to work.

"Nice meetin' you all," Steven said, smiling at the small group, his eyes lingering on Rory briefly before he set about scrubbing at the counter, scowling at a spot that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard he scrubbed. He reminded Rory a lot of Jess, really.

Rory jumped up. "Wanna catch a movie with us, Lane?" she asked her friend, who shook her head, smiling knowingly at Rory.

"I think I'm going to catch up on the gossip," she said. "So much has happened! Did you know that Lindsay asked out Dean?"

Rory's eyes took on a weird tinge, but it seemed to pass. "Really? What'd he say?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," Lane said, jumping out of her seat and walking out of the diner.

Logan slid his arm around her waist, and she smiled at him. "So, we going to catch that movie?" he asked.

"Let's go," Rory replied, and she and Logan walked out.

"As long as it's not a chick flick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a good movie," Rory said, walking out of the theater with Logan, who snorted.

"Low-budget, obviously." His girlfriend slapped his arm, and he grinned at her, making her heart melt instantly.

"That smile should be illegal."

Logan laughed softly, before kissing her. They were walking down the oddly quiet street, just them, and suddenly, Logan stopped. His arm was around Rory's waist, so she was forced to stop too. She turned to him, questioning.

"Ace?" he said quietly, seriously. She nodded, looking into his eyes, not used to him using that tone. "I love you."

Rory's breath caught in her throat, and she leaned over, kissing him. A million different emotions flooded her, the same way it was when Dean first said those words to her. However, this time, it was going to end differently. "I love you too," she said, and knew it was right. She wasn't forced to say it by her brain, like she was with Dean. Logan's smile widened, and he lifted her, spinning her. Rory squealed, and he set her down, kissing her happily.

This was right, and Rory knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At three-thirty, Logan and Rory headed back to the diner to grab a quick bite and meet Lane so they could show Steven around town. Rory had pronounced this as a joint-tour thing, for Logan too, as he hadn't really seen the entire town. He'd seen the Inn, the diner, the bridge, but almost nothing else.

Five minutes to four Lane came rushing in, and plopped at their table. "If mom asks, I'm with you," she said to Rory, who looked at her, puzzled.

"You _are_ with me."

"Yeah, but I'm also with two guys," Lane pointed out, and Rory nodded.

"Right, right. Stupid me," she said.

About ten minutes later, Steven came by their table, tossing his pad and pencil down. "Sorry I took a bit longer than expected," he said apologetically. "Luke's been workin' me all day."

The other three teenagers waved it off, getting up and grabbing their jackets and heading out of the diner.

"So, this is the central part of town," Rory said, gesturing around her. "That's the town square, over the road. That's where we have festivals."

"Bi-monthly," Logan added, and Rory elbowed him.

"You don't talk."

"Aw, why not?"

"You don't live here," Lane said simply.

"Yeah, but I'm always here."

"Yeah, and it's annoying," said Jess from behind him, prodding Logan, before jogging out of his range. With a wave and a look at Steven, he headed back into the diner. Rory grinned slightly; Jess and Logan were almost friends. Last time Logan was in town, Rory and Lane had run off for a mini Girl Talk session, and when they came back, they found Logan and Jess having a friendly conversation.

"I don't think he likes me," Steven said, frowning.

"He's just upset with his uncle. You took his job," Rory explained. "Don't feel bad, though. Jess works at... another establishment." She heard Logan snicker and stomped on his foot.

"What's with the abuse!"

"Shut up and she won't hurt you," Lane advised. "That's Taylor's soda shop. Don't go in there, Taylor's nuts."

"He's the old balding guy, right?" Steven asked, and Rory nodded. "He was chasing Jess down the street this morning. Yelling about how Jess broke his snowball machine or something like that."

"Sounds like Taylor," Rory nodded.

"Is Taylor the mayor or something?" Logan asked, and Lane and Rory shrugged.

"I don't know, but he might as well be," Rory said. "Conducting town meetings and such. Ooh, by the way, are you going to stay tonight for the town meeting? You've never been to one!" she asked her boyfriend, who seemed to think it through.

"I won't be hurt?"

"Probably not."

"Alright," Logan said, shrugging. Lane turned to Steven.

"Are you coming?"

Steven smiled. "Might as well, though by the way you describe this town, it sounds like a living center for the mentally ill."

"Oh, it is," Logan said, nodding.

"I live here!" Rory said, looking offended.

"Yep," Logan agreed, smirking, and Rory smacked his arm.

"Stop being cute," Lane said. "Down there is Doose's Market – run by Taylor as well – and that barn-like thing down there? That's Miss Patty's. Watch out."

"Watch out?"

"You'll see," Logan said in a pained way, rubbing his butt. "It still hurts."

"Yeah, you're a real manly man," Rory said, rolling her eyes. "So, Steven, I hear you live on the east side of town?"

"Word gets around fast here, huh?" Steven said, looking bemused. Rory laughed.

"Kind of. The east side is where I live; more suburban than around here," she said. "It's near the Independence Inn – we just had a killer Christmas party there. If you want, you can go up and visit some time; you can't miss it. We're currently dead-center in Star's Hollow; that's the high school right over there. Just beyond it is the south side of town. There's not much down there, besides Miss Patty's, the lake... The north side is beyond Luke's, though there's nothing much more than wilderness back there. People like to camp there; the Twickham house is up there too. The west side," she said, gesturing vaguely to her left, "is where some more businesses are, plus some flats and stuff."

"I think I just got a tour of the whole town without stepping off Luke's doorstep," Steven said, looking bemused.

"Not much to see around here," Lane agreed. "Now, come on, let's get somewhere out of view of my house." With that, she led the way down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, get them in here right _now_!" Taylor yammered into the phone. "It's freezing in here, the heating is busted!... Kirk, I wouldn't care if the Pope was visiting, get down here right now or send someone else!... What do you mean, there's no one else? Kirk, I can and _will_ get you fired from any job you do in this town if you don't get down here this instant and fix the heating!... My employees need to be kept warm, as do my customers... _Yes_, I have customers! It may be the dead of winter but people do still buy ice cream!... What do you mean, you know I have no customers?... If you're in the gazebo, _watching_ me nonetheless, then why can't you get in here?"

Taylor continued to shout into the phone, even as Luke tapped on the glass that separated their two establishments. When Taylor didn't respond, the grumpy diner owner banged on it louder. The older man cast him a condescending look, before saying, "Kirk, stop watching my movements. I don't _care_ if you're trying to protect me from assassins. Besides, who would want to kill me?... Oh, you don't have to make a list! _Goodbye_, Kirk!" With that, he slammed it down, coming over to the window.

"I'll be right there," he hollered through, before leaving his soda shop and coming into Luke's diner.

"What?" he asked.

"When did you put fifty gallons of soda in my storeroom?" Luke asked.

"Last night."

"_When_ last night?"

"Well, you'd closed and I have a key, so–"

"What do you mean, you have a key? And why were you coming into my diner, after closing, on New Year's Eve? Are you that socially incompetent?" Luke stormed, busing a few tables as he yelled at Taylor.

"I had no where else to put the soda!"

"What about your storeroom?"

"It's already filled with soda!"

"Then buy less soda!"

"But then I wouldn't have enough to give to my customers!"

"Get out!"

Taylor crossed his arms, affronted. "You wanted me to come in the first place!"

"I was hoping you'd take the soda away!"

"But I have no where to put it!"

"Ooh, Taylor/Luke showdown, who will win?" Lorelai asked in a stage whisper. "I think I see Luke starting to break–"

"I'll save you, Taylor!" Kirk suddenly bellowed, running into the diner and tackling Luke to the ground.

"_KIRK_!" Luke roared, throwing the other man off of him.

"Luke's been a suspect for some time!" Kirk said, through pained gasps.

"A suspect for _what_?"

"Taylor's assassination!"

"What I wouldn't give to assassinate Taylor..." Luke grumbled. "Both of you. Out. _Now_," he growled.

Taylor scowled at Kirk, before storming out of the diner, Kirk right on his heels.

Rory, Steven, Logan, and Lane chose to enter at that moment. They looked from a retreating Taylor and Kirk to a enraged Luke and Rory turned to her mother. "Taylor/Luke/Kirk showdown?"

"You had to have been there, hon," Lorelai said, smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taylor and Luke fought again at the town meeting that night, and Steven came out of Miss Patty's studio that night looking frightened.

"Your town's freaky," he said to Rory, who laughed at his bluntness. Lane hadn't come that night and Logan had been intercepted by Babette, who he was currently trying to shake off.

"You'll get used to it," she smiled. "And don't worry about Jess, he'll warm up to you. Eventually." Her voice was without much conviction, though.

"I don't think so, but thanks," Steven grinned. "I think I'm going to like it here, though. Even though I have to start school tomorrow." At this, he looked a little freaked out.

"My advice?" Rory said. "Make friends with Jess. There's another guy there too. Dean Forrester. He's nice... sometimes. If he likes you. He hates Logan and Jess, so since you've been powing around with Logan and work for Jess's uncle, you're probably not going to be well received. Just watch out for him. Stick with Lane – she's friends with these three boys that you'll like, from what I've found out about you."

Steven half-smiled at her. "You're makin' me nervous, Gilmore."

Rory laughed. "Sorry, I don't mean to. I haven't gone to Star's Hollow High since last year – I go to Prep school," she said, at Steven's curious look. He nodded.

"That sounds like it sucks."

"Fast track to a good college, though," she said, with a smile and a shrug.

"Where're you thinking about goin'?"

_Second guy to ask in twenty-four hours_, Rory thought. "Well, I'm applying all over the place," she said, changing her answer from the previous one she'd given Logan. "Harvard, Yale, or Princeton, I think."

Steven whistled. "You must get good grades, huh?"

Rory smiled, almost guiltily. "Four point oh," she said, blushing slightly as she said it.

"Three point eight," Steven said, and Rory cocked her head.

"You know, you could get into Chilton," she said, smiling at him. "Favorite subject?"

"Toss up between English and History. You?"

Rory snorted. "Definitely English Lit. You like to read?"

Steven's face lit up. "Are you kiddin' me? I love to read."

"Favorite author?" Rory asked.

"Tolstoy."

"Same!" she grinned. She and Steven could definitely be good friends. She felt something in the back of her mind tell her that it wasn't a good idea, but she fought it with the fact that if Logan was jealous, that meant that he didn't trust her, and what was a relationship without trust?

"You do any extracurriculars?" he asked.

"I'm on the school paper," she said. "What about you?"

"I was on the lacrosse team back home," he said. He looked worriedly over in the direction of the high school. "I don't know about here, though. Season hasn't started yet, but practice might have." He looked a little pained by that.

"I never asked, where do you wanna go to college?" she asked, deciding to take the conversation away from sports, something she knew nothing about.

Steven seemed to frown slightly as he thought. "I haven't really thought about it," he confessed. "I mean, my grandfather went to Yale, so he wants me to go there..."

"My grandparents went to Yale, too. My grandfather's always pushing it, he wants me to go there," Rory agreed. "So does my grandmother. But my mom, she wants Harvard. I'm sort of torn."

"I know what you mean," Steven nodded. "My dad wants me to go to Princeton – that's where he went. My mom wants Harvard, even though she went to the University of Maryland College Park." He shook his head. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Hey, Ace," Logan said, coming over to them and looking rather flustered. "Geez, I thought Babette wanted Finn, not me!"

"Aw, poor Logan," Rory said teasingly, and he huffed, rubbing his backside.

"Miss Patty got me on the way out!"

"We need to get Finn in her," Rory agreed. "Distract them."

"So, Ace, I'm going to be getting back home, wouldn't want dear old Dad to worry," he said, rolling his eyes. "Want me to walk you home?"

"No, that's alright, Logan," Rory said. "I was going to get some coffee at Luke's with Mom."

"Okay," he said. "See you tomorrow." He kissed her quickly, before heading up the street, quickly disappearing into the darkness.

"He and his dad don't get along?" Steven asked. Rory sighed.

"From what I know, Mitchum Huntzberger is a hard man to get along with," she said, shaking her head. "He was perfectly nice to me, though..."

"Huntzberger, as in Huntzberger Media?" he questioned, suddenly perking the smallest bit, and Rory nodded, frowning slightly.

"Yeah..."

"Huh. My grandparents are friends with Logan's grandfather, Elias. They went to school together," he explained. "Plus, when I was little, I lived in Hartford. His parents sometimes sat for me, and vice versa. We were good friends as toddlers, but I moved when I turned four. I barely remember it."

"Huh," Rory echoed. "Everyone seems to know each other these days. It's like that whole 'you're connected to everyone in the world by a chain of six people' theory." However, that last part he had said had really interested Rory. She'd ask Logan about it later.

"You got that right. Hey, I think I see your mom heading into Luke's," he said, gesturing up ahead to the diner. Rory turned, and nodded. "Ready for that cup of coffee?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, it's a little shorter than you're used to, but what can I say, you guys are spoiled! I worked very hard to get this chapter out tonight – I wanted to get it out as soon as I could because it's the one month anniversary! YAY!**

**I start band tomorrow, which means I'll be gone from 9 AM until 4:30 PM. I can write before and after, of course, so expect an update about halfway into the week.**

**Alright, so I'm running out of ideas! Anyone have an idea for a bit of a plot twist, SEND A MESSAGE TO ME. Please, don't write it in your review... that means that everyone else can read it and it won't be a surprise!**

**So, come up with that drama, guys, because I love writing it and I know you guys love reading it!**

**–Ace**


	14. Finnoholics Anonymous

**I am so sorry I made you guys wait like this. And I wish I could say that it won't happen again, but unfortunately, I can't promise that. For the past week I've been at band for seven and a half hours a day – I'm in pain – and I had to deal with uniform fittings, a friend not making the soccer team and being a tad upset about it, worrying about getting my act together for band, and with my trombone falling apart and me having to fix it myself. Not fun.**

**School's starting in just over a week – ugh – and I bet anything I'll be swamped with schoolwork within a week. Maybe weekly updates? That's optimistic.**

**Also, I'm working on a new story that I don't have a definite title for but I'm thinking the title Memory. I'm not going to give to much away, but it's very AU, very Rogan, and very, very cool. I'm really liking writing it so far, and I know you guys will enjoy a good murder mystery...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Fourteen  
Finnoholics Anonymous

Rory practically collapsed on the couch, unable to move. Her day at school had been beyond horrible; Logan had been out (Colin said business with his father, as he was to take on the Huntzberger Media one day), Finn puked in first period and left early, and Colin was extremely quiet the entire day because he had no one to pal around with besides Rory, who'd been ranting about Paris giving her the worst assignment ever the entire day.

She buried her face in the pillow, groaning when her cell phone suddenly rang in her backpack. Without removing her face, she dug through her yellow pack, pulling it out and hitting the Talk button on the fourth ring. "Uh?" she mumbled into the phone.

"Ace, you okay?"

Logan's concerned voice drifted through the receiver, and Rory groaned in response. "No," she said, her first coherent word.

"What's wrong?" His Ace was never this down, and it worried him.

"Today was horrible," she moaned. "You weren't there, Finn barfed, and Paris gave me the worst assignment in the history of the world!"

"What was it?"

"I have to go to the football game," she grumbled. "Damn you, Paris..."

"Rough, Ace," he snickered. "Lucky me. Did I get an assignment?"

"Yeah," he heard her smirk. "You're working with me."

"At least the company's good."

Rory attempted to smile, then sighed. "Life sucks."

"Did you say Finn barfed?" her boyfriend asked out of the blue.

"Yeah?"

"Well, life sucks a little less now. Finn's suffering."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Finn and Logan were back the next day. Logan had no intent to talk about what he and his father had been doing, and Rory dropped the subject quickly, knowing it was a bit touchy for him. Finn walked around as if he was in a trance all morning, until he fainted into his pudding at lunch and was taken home.

"Think Finn's going to be okay?" Rory asked Logan after school. He was driving her home, and they were going to hang around Star's Hollow – Logan's father was home and he wasn't in the mood to be around him, apparently. Rory hadn't asked about it after Logan had curtly given his reason.

"He'll bounce back," Logan said, but Rory was almost positive she could detect a waver in her boyfriend's voice, which worried her horribly.

Without thinking, she grabbed Logan's free hand, and the blonde jumped slightly, before relaxing, rubbing his thumb along her hand. Feeling sick whenever she thought about Finn, she tried to turn her thoughts away from him, but Logan's next statement brought them back.

"He's never been sick a day in his life," he said quietly. "Neither have I. Looks like I win."

"What about Colin?"

Logan laughed, breaking the tension in the air. "Colin? He gets sick weekly. His allergies change all the time. One year, he was allergic to fabric softener, milk, lettuce, and peanuts. The next year, he was still allergic to peanuts, but the other three allergies faded and suddenly if he was even in the same room as any kind of nut he'd break out in hives."

Rory grinned. "What's he allergic to now?"

"Any and all dairy," Logan said. "And Oreos."

"Oreos?"

"Yeah. He thought it was just the cream in the middle, so he only ate the cookie part. Still got sick," he said casually, making Rory's smile grow wider.

"Aw, poor Colin."

"Poor Colin?" Logan said incredulously. "He barfed on me!"

"So?"

"So –? Oh, never mind!" Logan said, shaking his head. He pulled into Rory's driveway, and they both climbed out of the car.

"Luke's first?" Rory asked, directing the question at Logan, who shrugged.

"Sounds good to me."

They began to walk down, and, out of nowhere, Logan grabbed Rory's hand in his. Rory felt a smile creeping over her face, and she and Logan walked in comfortable silence down to the diner.

They entered the diner, and Luke didn't even look up before saying, "Kirk, I told you to –"

"Not Kirk," Rory said, her and Logan sitting at the counter. Luke looked up, reddening slightly.

"Sorry," he said. "Kirk's been driving me mad all day."

Rory grinned impishly, before saying, "You can make it up to me by getting us coffee..."

"I'm guessing you don't want to pay?" Luke sighed.

"Who would?" Logan piped up.

Steven trotted by, setting two coffees in front of them. He looked frazzled.

"They haven't been touched," he said. "Taylor sent them both back because he didn't like the cups." Annoyance was evident in his voice, and he stormed behind the counter.

"Turning into Jess right before our eyes," Rory smirked.

"Heard that," Jess said, passing behind Rory, before going up the stairs.

Luke placed a plate of burgers and fries in front of each of them, anticipating their orders. Rory grinned at him, and Logan grabbed the burger, devouring half of it.

Rory stared at him in disbelief, and he swallowed. "What?" he asked defensively. "I'm hungry!"

She shook her head, taking a big bite of her burger.

Steven came over to them, from the telephone where he had been taking a call. Looking at Rory, he asked, "Rory, what's your grandmother's name?"

"Emily Gilmore... why?"

Steven swallowed. "She just called me."

Rory choked on her burger. Logan whacked her on the back, looking confused himself. "Why would my grandmother call you?" she croaked.

"Family name," he said shortly, and Rory nodded, while Logan continued to look confused. "She was inviting me and my father to a party."

Rory nodded. "On February first?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, I'm going to that party too," Rory said, making a face. She turned to Logan, who looked utterly lost. "What about you?"

"Pro- probably," he stammered, still looking at Steven. "What did you say your last name was again?"

"Banks."

"As in James Banks?"

"He's my grandfather," Steven said, the edges of his mouth tugging up slightly. Logan grinned broadly, glad to see the boy he remembered being very good friends with as a child.

"Good to see you again! It's been, what, twelve years?"

"Twelve years," the other boy confirmed, smiling as well.

"So, you're coming to the party?" Rory asked, smiling at Steven, who nodded.

"Guess I am."

"Great!" Rory chirruped, a happy smile on her face. Since Steven had moved here, she'd become rather close to him, and it made her happy that her new friend was going to meet her old friends – if he didn't already know them. "Do you know anyone else around here?"

"Not really," Steven confessed. "I heard about some kids my age from Emily, but I don't know them. She mentioned someone named Finn, though..."

Rory laughed. "This will be fun. Wow, a fun society party." She pulled a face, and Logan snorted.

"It'll be fun 'cause we're going to throw a sub-party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan had gone home and the sun had gone down. Rory entered her quiet house – her mom was getting takeout from Al's.

She turned on a few lights, illuminating the darkened house, and screamed when she saw a figure standing in her living room.

"Jesus, Dad!" Rory panted, a hand over her heart. "Thanks for scaring me half to death!"

"Sorry," Chris said meekly, smiling sheepishly at Rory.

"What were you standing in the dark for?"

"Well, I got here an hour ago, fell asleep on the couch waiting for you guys, and I heard someone come in so I stood up. Then you screamed."

"I'm sorry if that's an unusual reaction to suddenly seeing someone in your living room," Rory said, shaking her head. "Mom's getting food. What's up? You here to see Mom?" She didn't mean it to but it came out a little hostile.

Chris gestured for her to sit, and she did, him sitting next to her. "Actually, I'm here to see you. I imagine you're starting to think about college?"

Rory groaned. "Let me guess – you want me to go to Princeton 'cause it's a Hayden tradition? Well, I don't care if it's a Hayden tradition, I'm technically not a Hayden –"

"Whoa, calm down there, hon," Chris said. "Actually, on the contrary, I was asking if you were considering Yale, as it is where I think would be a good place for you to go. Of course, it's all up to you in the end."

Rory blinked. "Yale? But... you hate Yale..."

"Yeah, I hate Yale. Doesn't mean you have to. Remember, I'm not the one going to school, you are."

She tucked her hair behind her ears. "I couldn't. Mom detests Yale."

"Is she going to college?"

Rory sighed, seeing her father's point. "No," she said. "Why would Yale be so good for me though?"

Chris began to tick off the reasons on his fingers. "One, it's close to home. You and Lore have that crazy mom-daughter relationship thing happening there, and this way, you could see her more often. Two, it's more likely you'll get in, with Richard's alumni status and all. And three, their journalistic opportunities are above and beyond what you would see at Harvard, Princeton, or any other Ivy League school."

Rory let out a long breath of air. "I know you're right, Dad," she said. "I need to think about this. But I have been considering Yale a lot lately. I mean, I've only just started filling out applications though. I might not make it into any of them."

Chris snorted. "You shouldn't worry about that," he said, just as Lorelai came through the door.

"It's mystery night at Al's!" she exclaimed, before she saw Chris. "Chris. Hi," she said, sounding bewildered.

"Lore, good to see you. I was actually just going, I just wanted a word with Rory," Chris said, worried about what Lorelai thought of seeing him in her house.

"No, don't go. Stay for dinner," she invited. "If it's okay with Sherry," she added, and Chris waved his hand.

"Sherry's outta town. Thanks," he said, smiling at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory went to school the next day, and, upon seeing no Finn, leaned over and prodded Colin's shoulder, as Logan was across the room in their first class and wasn't accessible.

"Hm?" Colin asked, turning in his seat.

"Where's Finn?"

Colin shrugged. "He called me last night and told me he was sick and wouldn't be in. Weird, huh? Finn never gets sick. Unless he's barfing from alcohol consumption." At that moment, Mr. Medina walked in and Colin had to turn around so he wasn't reprimanded.

Rory frowned again, leaning back in her seat and preparing to take notes again. Poor Finn, he must be so bored at home...

The morning passed uneventfully, and finally, lunch came. Rory had a pounding headache and held her icy waterbottle to her head, reveling in the coolness. Logan sat down with Colin next to her, looking amused.

"Is something funny?" she growled, not in a good mood at the moment.

"Not at all, Ace," Logan said pleasantly, kissing her cheek. Rory sighed, leaning against his shoulder.

"Finn really takes the edge off school."

"Yeah, he's like beer," Colin said. "We have become Finnoholics."

"That's depressing," Logan said.

"Finn will have a field day," Rory commented.

"Finn will not know."

"And why not?"

"Because it would increase his already inflated ego," Logan said, rolling his eyes. "Any bigger and he might blow up."

"Then we couldn't be Finnoholics anymore," Colin added.

Rory rolled her eyes, taking Logan's pudding.

"Hey!"

"It's not good for you."

"So why do you get it?" he whined.

"Because I'm worth it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory gave Finn a call when she got home from school that day. Wandering around the kitchen with the cordless pressed to her ear, she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hullo?" came a familiar Australian voice.

"Hey, Finny," Rory teased, and could hear Finn perk up.

"Love! It's been ages!"

"It's been less than two days, Finn," Rory laughed, sitting at the kitchen table.

"When I'm away from you, love, it feels like eternity."

"Down, Finn. I'm with Logan."

"I'm sure he would understand. After all, who could withstand my sexiness?"

"Anyone who knows you?"

"No fair, love."

"So, how are you feeling?" Rory asked sympathetically, deciding that Finn had withstood enough tormenting for the day.

"Like a bloody train is running me over. Again and again and again and again and again and –"

"I get it, Finn. Colin and Logan say you've never been sick before."

"Never, love. And I'm feeling rather grateful for that. Life sucks when you're sick."

"You got that right." Suddenly, there was a rapping at the kitchen door, and she looked over to see Logan. Raising her eyebrows, she went to open the door, letting in Logan, who looked a little distressed.

"Finn, I have to go," she said.

"Aw, love, don't leave me by my lonesome!"

"You'll survive," Rory said, rollling her eyes. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Fine..."

"Feel better. Bye," Rory said, hanging up. She turned to Logan. "What's wrong?"

"It's my father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh, no! What's going to happen next? Well, to find out, you have to review, my readers! It'll be a week or so before I update again – hopefully less, but, well, I can't be sure – but your reviews will surely get it up quicker.**

**I have band practice next week every night for three hours, plus we're playing our school's Freshman Orientation on Friday morning, before I have to go be oriented... so I don't know when the chapter will be up. I have so much back to school shopping to do – clothes, supplies... it's a nuthouse at my home.**

**I'll get to work as fast as I can!**

**–Ace**


	15. Broken Relationships

**Alright, so I'm getting this up surprisingly fast! Don't expect this all the time, though!**

**So, tell me, how many of you would be interested in a new story? I actually have about half of the first chapter pounded out, and if any of you are interested, I could post a snippet of the first chapter for you guys to feast your eyes on and comment on. So, let me know!**

**Read and enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Fifteen  
Broken Relationships

Rory sat next to Logan in the hospital, looking around her uncomfortably. The last time she'd been in a hospital was when she was in a car accident with Jess and she had fractured her wrist.

Her hand was on Logan's shoulder, but the gesture felt meaningless when she looked over to her boyfriend. His face was in his hands, his shoulders were gently shaking. She moved her hand in a small circle on his shoulder, and she felt him relax slightly under her.

The past hour had been a nightmare. Logan had shown up at her house, distressed, having no where else to go. He'd been at home with his mother when they received a call from his father's work that Mitchum had a heart attack. His mother went to the hospital right away, but Logan went to Rory's on autopilot, not ready to face the sickening reality that his dad was in the hospital.

Rory had immediately directed him towards his car, ordering him to sit in the passenger seat so she could drive – she knew he was distracted and would probably end up running into a telephone pole if he was driving.

A half hour later, Rory led Logan into Hartford Memorial. He'd been spewing nonsense about his father between silences in the car, and Rory just listened, because she knew that's what he needed.

Now, she sat next to him in the waiting room, just gently rubbing circles on his back. She felt like she should do something else, though.

"You want some coffee?" she asked him quietly. He looked up out of the corner of his hands, and Rory could see a glimpse of his red eyes. He smiled weakly at her, nodded, and Rory leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered, before standing to get the coffee.

Logan watched her leave, wiping the tears from his face and cursing himself for behaving so weakly in front of her. She must think he was a complete wimp now...

His mother came back from the room that his father was in, looking a little shaky as well. "How is he?" Logan immediately asked her.

"Unconscious," Shira said. "But the doctors said he'll pull through..."

Logan nodded. There was a sick churning in his stomach, and he felt misery take over the spark that had ignited when his mother had said that his father would pull through.

He knew for a fact that he very nearly lost his father today, and that made him feel horrible for all of the fights, for all of the bitter words that were exchanged between them. Logan chatised himself, saying his father was as much to blame as he was.

Most people made the mistake of thinking that Logan hated his father. This always succeeded in pissing off Logan; how in God's name could he hate his own father? He didn't agree with him, sure. He definitely didn't trust him or support his decisions. But he most certainly did not hate him, just as Logan knew that his father didn't hate his own son.

Logan knew that his father was disappointed in him and what he was choosing to do; goofing off instead of working, being so resistant in taking up the family business. He also knew that his father got mad at him quickly, for not being the son that he'd always dreamed would take over the family business.

That's what made their relationship so sour; Logan wasn't good enough for his father, plain and simple.

Rory came back, holding a cup of coffee out to him. "It's crap," she said, taking a sip of hers and pulling a face. "But it's caffeinated."

Logan smiled slightly, taking a sip and grimacing. "You're right, that is crap," he said.

"So... how are you doing?" Rory said, curling her legs under her as she sat down next to him.

"Fine," he lied. Rory looked at him sideways, raising one eyebrow at him skeptically over her cup.

"Not fine," he edited, and Rory leaned against him, looking up at him, as if motioning for him to continue.

He put an arm around her shoulder, emitting a sigh. "He's my dad, y'know?" he said. "I mean, I may not get along with him, but he's still my father."

Rory's hand found his, and he squeezed it, putting his face in her shoulder. She kissed his cheek, murmuring, "It's gonna be okay."

"No it's not," Logan whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory turned Logan's car over to his driver to take home for him while Logan went home with his mother, before climbing on a bus back to Stars Hollow. Logan told her she didn't have to do that, he would take her home; but Rory insisted that he go home and sleep.

It was dark when she got home, and she met her mother at the door. She left a message saying where she was when she and Logan were at the hospital, and she immediately ran into her mother's waiting arms.

"I love you," she said quietly to her, and Lorelai nodded, stroking her daughter's hair.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need coffee," Lorelai said, walking into Luke's with her daughter ten minutes later.

"Too late for coffee," Luke said adamantly.

"It's only six twenty!" Lorelai protested. "Come on, the little one's had a rough afternoon, give her some meaning to life."

"What was so rough?" Luke asked Rory, done with Lorelai's ramblings.

"Logan's dad had a heart attack," Rory explained, accepting a brimming cup of coffee from Jess. "What're you doing her?" She directed the question at him.

"Nice to know I'm wanted," he said dryly.

"Sorry. It's just, you don't work here," Rory pointed out. Jess rolled his eyes.

"Really? Thanks for telling me."

"Jess."

"Steven called in sick, so I'm covering for him," Jess said, as Rory gulped down half the cup in a second. "So Blondie's dad had a heart attack?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"How's he holding up?" Jess asked, with what seemed like genuine concern. Rory shrugged slightly.

"He's kinda not himself," she said, trying to decide how to phrase it.

"Understandable," Jess said, barely suppressing a smirk. Rory just pushed her cup back to him, and he refilled it.

"Thank you," Rory said, and Jess leaned against the counter.

"You hungry?"

"Kinda," she said.

"Burger?"

"How'd you know?" Rory asked.

Jess cleared his throat. "Let me elaborate. A cheeseburger with extra bacon, nothing green, nothing red besides ketchup on the side, with two orders of fries, one plain, one chili. Then another cup of coffee after this one, plus a double serving of apple pie."

Rory gaped at him. "Am I really that predictable?"

"No, I've just been feeding you for far too long," Jess smirked. "It's coming right up." He left the coffee pot with her, going around to the back to prepare her order.

"I see he's gotten over you," Lorelai commented as soon as Jess was gone. Rory blinked at her.

"What?"

"I said, I see he's –"

"I heard what you said," Rory interrupted, annoyed. "I'm just asking what you mean by he's gotten over me."

"I mean he liked you ever since he came here and finally his affection towards you seems to be platonic," Lorelai said, as if she was explaining it to a three-year-old.

"There were never more than platonic!" Rory protested, though she knew that what she said was false.

"You know that that's not true," Lorelai said, as if she was reading her daughter's mind.

"I know," Rory admitted. "You think he's over me?"

"Yes. And you think that's good, right?"

"Of course!" she said truthfully. "Things are good now. Jess gets along with Logan, and things aren't awkward anymore."

"Plus he can kick Dean's butt if he chooses to annoy you again," Lorelai pointed out, taking a long sip of her coffee. Rory snorted.

"Nice to know Jess has a purpose," she said dryly, just as Jess came back out.

"Purpose?" he asked, looking from mother to daughter.

"Don't ask," they simultaneously said, and they heard him mutter, "Don't need to ask twice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory called Logan later that night to see how he was holding up. He told her that things were better now; his father was coming home the next morning and he insisted, apparently, that Logan go to school the next day and he told his doctors, very authoritatively, that he was to be back at work by Monday.

"Never stops for a minute, my father," Logan had laughed.

After hanging up with him, Rory had pulled out her books and studied in the living room for a change of scenery, easily blocking out her mother's raucous laughter as she watched Bugs Bunny.

"You are so immature," she muttered, flipping through her History textbook to look for a date.

"I know," Lorelai said absently, chomping on her popcorn. "Ha, Bugs! Get that Elmer Fudd!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn stumbled around his house, sort of in a trance. He felt like crap, and he hated it. It was like having the world's worst hangover. He couldn't listen to a noise that was louder than a stage whisper – his head would go into a frenzy of pounding. His mouth was constantly dry, and he threw up every half hour or so. However, that wouldn't stop him from finding the phone and calling Logan. He found out from Colin what had happened and needed to talk to the blonde himself.

Finally, he found his cell phone hidden under a couch cushion. "Who the bloody hell put it there?" he muttered to himself, pressing seven on speed dial and holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Logan said, picking up his cell phone. He'd just hung up with Rory.

"Mate!" Finn said, his voice hoarse but still recognizable.

"Hey Finn. You don't sound too good," Logan said, and Finn flopped onto the couch, groaning when his head jarred.

"It's like having a bloody hangover twenty four seven," he said. "So, I heard about your dad."

"Yeah," Logan said, his voice sobering slightly. "Rory tell you?"

"Colin, actually," Finn said. "Were you just going to hide this from me until I heard from my parents?"

"No," Logan protested. "I knew you weren't feeling good, so I decided not to weigh you down with my problems. I'm sorry."

The hurt that Logan hadn't told him about this monumental event evaporated, and Finn smiled slightly. "It's alright, mate. I'm just being sensitive," he said. "So, I hope you're looking out for Reporter Girl while I'm not at school?"

"Dude, it's my job to look out for her anyway," Logan pointed out. "I'm her boyfriend."

Finn gasped. "She told you that too?"

"_What?_"

"Kidding, mate," Finn said. "I'm a good actor, aren't I?"

"Too good."

"Guess what I'm drinking?" Finn asked, picking up a carton of orange juice and downing a third of it.

"Something with way too much alcohol in it?" Logan guessed.

"You think so little of me."

"Too true. So, Finny, what're you drinking?"

"Only R.G. can call me Finny... oh, my God!" Finn said, sitting up and ignoring the pounding in his head. "R.G.! Reporter Girl! Rory Gilmore!"

"Wow, you're smart," Logan said sarcastically. "So, Finnegan, what are you drinking?"

"Don't call me Finnegan!" Finn whined. "And I'm drinking orange juice."

"O.J.?"

"Yes."

"But isn't that healthy?"

"I suppose it is," Finn mused.

"You're drinking something with nutritional value?" Logan asked, skeptical. "Are you sure it isn't laced with something?"

"Knowing my mother, it probably is," Finn said, taking a long swig of it. "So... you're holding up?"

"Yeah," Logan said. "I'm holding up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed like the entire school knew what had happened the next day. Suddenly, Logan, Rory, and Colin were all bombarded with questions. Rory was cornered in the girls bathroom twice by "concerned" bimbos.

"This is driving me crazy," Rory said after the second encounter, annoyance etched on her face as she walked down the hall with Logan, who had his arm around her waist.

"Sorry," he said meekly, and she just shook her head.

Finn was out again that day, and school was just... school when he wasn't around. It wasn't any fun, especially when rumors were flying around the school about Logan's father.

"Finn needs to come back," Colin groaned at lunch.

"We're being weaned of our Finnoholic-ness," Logan agreed. "I don't wanna be normal!"

Rory stole his pudding again, and Logan knew better than complain. She spooned a heaping amount into her mouth, swallowing. "Chocolate..." she said blissfully.

"You're the only girl I know who has an orgasmic reaction to chocolate and coffee," Logan said, amused. Colin reached over, stealing Logan's sandwich.

"Hey!"

"You let her do it."

"Yeah, well, do I kiss you every day?" Logan demanded.

"Thank god you don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_LOGAN_!" Mitchum hollered down the hallway from his bedroom.

Logan looked up from his laptop, paused halfway through his paper, and sighed, deciding there was no way out of this. Closing his laptop, he got off of his bed, dragging his feet down the hall to his father's room.

Mitchum, unable to go the office, had set up the office in his bedroom. He had a phone, a fax machine, his computer, and stacks of papers dotting the bed. Logan stuck his head in.

"What can I do for you, Dad?" he asked flatly.

Mitchum looked up from his work. "I'd like you to invite Rory Gilmore to dinner here this Friday night."

Logan frowned slightly. "No can do. Friday's when she has dinner with her grandparents."

"I'm sure Emily and Richard will understand," Mitchum said, giving Logan a look that said that he would not worm so easily out of this. "You've been dating her for two months now and I think it's time that she dine at our household. God knows you've eaten with her family numerous times."

Logan shrugged. That was true; he, Rory, and Lorelai had dinner at Luke's once a week. It had become a regular thing.

"Friday night, seven o'clock," Mitchum said, his voice clipped and final.

Logan sighed softly, pulling his head out of the doorway and turning to walk down the hall.

"Wait. I'm not done," his father said, and Logan had to chew the inside of his cheek to stop retorting.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly. "I have homework to do."

Mitchum narrowed his eyes at his son. "Actually working. That's a nice change."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you skipped out on the last paper meeting."

Logan stared at his dad, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. "You had a heart attack."

"Nice excuse," Mitchum snorted. "No reason for you to shirk your responsibilities."

His mouth gaping wide open, Logan stared at his father. "You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all," Mitchum said, his eyes narrowed at Logan. "You've skipped three newspaper meetings in a row. That is not acceptable. If you're going to be the Huntzberger heir –"

"So that's all you care about?" Logan interrupted. "Whether or not I'm the proper heir to inherit the Huntzberger company?" He pulled out of the room, disgusted. "You don't know me at all."

"Don't be so overdramatic!" Mitchum retorted.

"I'm not being overdramatic! I'm just acting the way someone might act when they finally realize their own father doesn't even love them," Logan snapped, before slamming his father's bedroom door and storming down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A little short, I know... but come on, I gave you guys a chapter last night. Cut me some slack.**

**Be sure to get back to me on that new story!**

**–Ace**


	16. Breaking Out The Mega Cups

**How you guys doing? I updated fast, it's only Tuesday!**

**There's a snippet of the new story I'm writing down at the bottom, plus there's this amazing – well, not really – chapter. This is kind of filler, I'm sorry, but I need to lead up to other events and this makes it a little less rushed.**

**So, I hope you guys like the chapter and the bit of the new story I put down in the lower section. Read, review, enjoy.**

**Plus, also at the bottom, there's my tentative plans for this story. Read the word "tentative". I'm still not sure how long this will go, though I'm positive of the sequel. You'll see if you read the note at the bottom.**

**Happy reading!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Sixteen  
Breaking Out the Mega Cups

Logan sank onto his bed, his half-finished paper forgotten as he pushed aside the laptop. His hands shaking, he stared down at the floor, not thinking, just sitting.

His dad hadn't even argued with what Logan had said.

"It was a long time coming," Logan said shakily to the empty room.

That was the truth. Mitchum had never been the ideal father-figure, but Logan had always thought that he loved him. But now, he was shouting at him for missing a paper meeting for coming to see him after he almost died.

Logan's jaw clenched, and he felt the back of his eyes burning. As if on autopilot, he grabbed his cell, hitting two and waiting for the other end to pick up.

"Rory here," Rory said into her cell as she sat in Luke's.

"He doesn't love me."

"Logan?" she asked, pushing herself off of the bar stool and going out into the nippy air. She shivered, pulling her coat closer around herself. "Who doesn't love you?"

"You know how we had a paper meeting?" he asked in a shaky voice. Rory could hear the detachment in the way he was talking, as if he wasn't all the way there. Slightly frightened, she asked, "When?"

"The day... it happened," Logan croaked, now wanting to get off of the phone. What was he thinking? He trusted Rory, but she would think of him as some kind of moron that absolutely needed his parents for everything. On the contrary, he'd been independent of his parents for some time. Now, they weren't even his mom and dad anymore. They were the people that he was forced now to live with.

Then why did this hurt so much?

"Yes," Rory said. "What's wrong, Logan?"

"My dad... he just," Logan stammered, unable to get the words to form on his tongue. It was like he had a mouth full of liquid and he was trying to talk through it. "He..." he stopped.

"He what?" Rory asked gently.

"He shouted at me," Logan said, his voice raising slightly. "He shouted at me for skipping the goddamn paper meeting to see him in the hospital!"

"Oh, Logan," Rory sighed, sitting at a bench.

"Are you busy?" Logan asked, his voice weak again.

"No," she said. "Why don't you come down? Maybe we can get some coffee at Luke's."

"Right, okay," he replied. "I'll meet you at your house in twenty?"

"Okay," she said gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan climbed out of his car twenty three minutes later, looking up to see Rory standing on her porch, waiting for him.

He ran his fingers through his hair, going up to where she was. She met him halfway, looking at him, concerned. Intertwining her fingers with his, she looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Logan hesitated for a second. Lying was pointless; Rory could read him like a book. "No," he admitted, walking down the lawn with her. He took his hand from hers and instead wrapped his arm around her waist. Sensing that he needed contact right now, Rory leaned into his side.

"What happened?" she asked.

Logan shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "My dad and I... we've never had a good relationship. He wants me to be the proper heir for the Huntzberger business, while I just want to be a kid while I still can. Today, we just let things out... we shouted, he yelled because I missed the paper meeting to go to the hospital, I blew things out of proportion."

Rory nodded into his chest. "We're both at fault," Logan finished, with a sigh. "Me and my dad."

"First time you've ever taken any blame for something," Rory teased gently, and Logan laughed, his arm tightening around her waist.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Two _really_ big coffees," Rory said first-off as she and Logan sat at the counter.

"Really big as in _normal _standards or really big as in _Gilmore_ standards?" Jess asked, wiping down the counter.

"Really big as in Gilmore standards," Rory said. "What else would we order?"

"Alright," Jess said, taking out two monster sized cups and the coffee pot. "Better take this," he said, setting the pot down in front of them after pouring their coffee. She laughed and even Logan cracked a smile, taking a gigantic gulp.

"You guys want some food?" Luke asked, brushing by them.

Rory turned to Logan, whose stomach grumbled. "I'll take that as a yes," Rory laughed.

"Burgers?" Luke asked.

Logan and Rory nodded, before Logan took another gulp. He choked on the steaming liquid, before swallowing hard.

"Good job," Rory laughed at him. Logan swatted at her arm, and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Feeling better?" she asked him quietly, leaning over.

"Much, Ace," he replied, smiling at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and a half later, Logan took off after promising Rory that he would figure out things with his father.

It was about four in the afternoon now, and Rory went up to the house to get her homework done.

Opening the door, she heard her mother holler from somewhere in the house, "Babe? You home?"

"Marco?" Rory called back.

"Polo!" Lorelai called back enthusiastically, trotting out of the kitchen.

"What're you doing home, mom?" Rory asked, grabbing her backpack from off of the couch and pulling out her books.

"See, the great thing about being manager of a business is that you choose your hours," her mother replied, handing a cup of coffee to Rory, who declined. "What? My daughter refusing coffee?"

"Sorry, mom, I had three mega cups at Luke's," she replied, plopping onto the couch and pulling out her History book.

"Something wrong, babe?" Lorelai asked. "The mega cups are only broken out when a Gilmore is distressed."

"It wasn't exactly for me," Rory said. "Logan had a confrontation with his dad, and he was kind of upset over it."

"He doesn't seem like the type to get upset over a fight with his parents," Lorelai said logically, taking a sip from her own cup.

"It was a bad fight," Rory replied simply.

"Ah," Lorelai said, immediately understanding. Having grown up in society, she knew exactly what Rory meant by "bad fight". "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he just had to talk a bit, get it out of his system. I think he's okay now," she said.

"That's good," Lorelai nodded. "Guess what?"

"We have a party to go to on February first?" Rory guessed. Her mother stared at her.

"Have you been conspiring with my mother?"

"Nah, just Steven Banks," Rory said nonchalantly. "Grandma invited him and his father."

"You mean diner-boy Steven?" Lorelai asked, blinking.

"Yeah. Apparently, he and his father are society," Rory said, with a shrug. "I think what Steven said was that his parents divorced when he was a kid, and his mom stayed in Hartford while he and his dad moved to Detroit."

"Huh," Lorelai said. "Did he happen to mention his father's first name?"

"Yeah... Jake," Rory said slowly. "Why, mom?"

Lorelai paled ever so slightly, and she shook her head. "No, no reason," she said lightly. "You should do your homework now... I'll go to Luke's and get some dinner for us."

"Mom, it's only –" Lorelai had left, " – four fifteen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory sat back on the couch two hours later, empty cartons from Luke's littered around her and her books sprawled on her lap. She thought back to her mom's bizarre reaction to Steven's father's name. After a minute, she brushed it off, deciding that maybe she knew Jake Banks before he left for Detroit. As she put her books back in her backpack, her cell phone went off loudly in her pocket.

Pulling it out and thinking it might be Logan, she checked the ID, instead seeing Finn's familiar number.

"Hey, Finny boy," she teased, flipping it open.

"Reporter Girl! How ya doing?" Finn asked animatedly.

"Good, Finn. How're you feeling? You sound better," she said, knocking the Styrofoam carton out of the way of her legs as she sprawled on the couch.

"I'm loads better, love!" he asked, taking a swig of orange juice from the fridge. "What they say on the Minute Maid commercials is true, orange juice is good for you!"

"How much of that have you had, Finn?"

"Couple cartons," he lied.

"Finn..."

"Alright, a couple dozen cartons," he admitted. "But I didn't call you to discuss my drinking habits."

"Really? Could have fooled me."

"I called to invite you to a party I'm throwing," he plowed on, ignoring Rory's remark.

"When?"

"I haven't really thought of the date yet," he admitted.

"Wow, Finn. Just... wow."

"I'll call you when I figure out the date," Finn said. "I'm not completely incompetent."

Rory snorted, and Finn let out a wail, before exclaiming, "I knew you didn't love me! We're breaking up."

"Aw, I'm crushed," she said, pouting.

"I'm sorry, love. Can we still be friends?"

"I suppose," Rory sighed. "I guess I have to settle with Logan now."

"I know, darling, he isn't nearly as sexy as me," Finn said, his voice sympathetic.

"Sh, don't tell him that," Rory whispered, a smile crossing her face involuntarily.

"It's our secret, love," Finn said. "I'll call you when I decide on a day."

"Alright, Morgan. I await your call," Rory said. Finn blew her a kiss through the phone.

"I still love you, doll," he said.

"You going to hook up with Colin now?"

"Nah, I couldn't take him away from Steph," Finn laughed. "Bye, R.G."

"See ya, Finny."

She flipped her cell phone shut, settling back into the cushiness of the couch just as her mom came crashing into the room with the cordless landline pressed to her ear.

"Mom!" she wailed. "Come on, we _have_ enough dresses! We don't need to go dress shopping! I'm not asking much, Mom! Oh, come _on_!" Lorelai whined into the phone. "Fine. We'll meet you there at noon." With a sigh, she hung up. "I'm sorry, babe."

"We have enough dresses," Rory stated, and Lorelai nodded.

"Yes, but the force that is Emily Gilmore is buying us more."

"Lucky us."

"She's like the tornado that took Dorthy from Kansas to the Land of Oz," Lorelai continued, sitting next to her daughter on the couch. "We'll see cows revolving around her head!"

"That's an interesting image."

"They'll be mooing at us while we're trying on foofy dresses," she sighed dramatically. "Oh, what shall we do?"

"Ignore them?"

"I suppose that works." She was silent for a minute. "It's six thirty at night and there is absolutely nothing to do. What the hell is wrong with us?"

"I haven't a clue," Rory said, just as the phone rang again. Lorelai groaned, picking it up.

"Hello?" she asked sardonically, already knowing who it was. "Hey, Mom. Yes, she's here. I'll put her on." She held out the phone to Rory, who wrinkled her nose. "Take it," she said, covering the speaker with her hand.

"No way," Rory protested.

"Oh, come on, don't pull a Lorelai."

"Don't pull a Lorelai?"

"Don't hide when Emily Gilmore comes out to play. Take it," Lorelai said, shoving the phone into Rory's hands.

"Hello?" Rory said. "Sorry, Grandma," she said apologetically, glaring at her mother. "Well, I don't know if he's available, but I'll check. Okay. I'll put her back on," Rory thrust the phone back into her mother's hands. Lorelai made a noise of protest, before holding it up to her ear.

"Yep. Yeah. Okay. Uh huh. What's that?" Lorelai asked, starting to make weird swooshing noises. "Mom, I'm going through a tunnel! ... Um, we took the cordless into the car with us? My cell's dead! Can't hear ya, bye Mom!" She pressed the button on the phone, groaned loudly, and tossed it across the room.

"She wants me to bring Logan to Friday Night Dinner tomorrow night," Rory sighed. "This is exactly what he doesn't need."

"Who would need to dine with Emily Gilmore?"

"No one?" Rory guessed.

"Well, I'm sure someone who wanted to have the Heimlich maneuver preformed on them wouldn't mind," Lorelai said.

"Do you enjoy making jokes about her?"

"Who?" Lorelai asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Grandma."

"Oh, you mean Adolf?" she asked teasingly, and dodged the pillow that her daughter threw her way.

"She did carry you for nine months then go through hours of labor to bring you into this world," Rory pointed out.

"She probably stole me from someone else's stroller," Lorelai said. "I wonder who my real parents are? Maybe my father is Bill Gates."

"Why would Grandma steal you?"

"Because her own kid was a wuss?" Lorelai guessed, groaning when the phone rang again. "Go to hell!" she shouted, but got up to answer it.

Noticing the number on the Caller ID was not, indeed, her mother's, she answered, "Lorelai Gilmore's whore house, who can I do for you? Hey, Logan!" she said cheerfully, dodging out of reach of Rory, who was diving for the phone. "Rory's a little busy right now... ow!" she yelled, when Rory pounced on her. "She's busy beating me up for the phone, but I know you just want to talk to me so bad! I'm kidding, here's the little ball of fury." Lorelai pushed the phone into her daughter's hands. Rory rolled off of Lorelai, pushing the phone to her ear.

"Sorry about that," Rory said, rolling her eyes at her mother.

"That's okay, Ace," Logan said on the other end, his voice crackling with amusement.

"What's up?" she asked, glaring at her mother and taking the phone into her room.

"Not much..." he started. He was silent for a moment. "I talked to my dad."

"Really?" his girlfriend asked, propping herself on her elbows. "How did it go?"

"It was good, Ror," Logan said honestly. "We gotta lot of stuff out in the open... and we figured some stuff out. I think he might lay off me a bit."

"That's great, Logan," she said, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, that we're in a good mood, I'm about to destroy it."

"What's up?"

"You have been cordially invited to Friday Night Dinner tomorrow night," Rory said, wincing slightly. "I'm sorry, Grandma wouldn't let it go."

"It's okay, Ace. I'll be there. What time?"

"Six thirty. Meet you there?"

"It's a plan, Ace."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Little short, I apologize. I hope I made up for it in this chapter.**

**Lots of reviews equals lots of love, so tell me you care in a nice little review. And as for the snippet of the tentatively titled "Memory"...**

**—**

****

_"I have a case for you, Gilmore. Enigmatic. Just your type," he said. Rory blinked at him – why didn't he just put it on the desk? She voiced her question, and Mitchell watched her for a minute, before he continued._

_"I wanted to keep it between us," Mitchell said. "It's controversial. An American businessman, dead? It would cause an uproar. I want_ nothing _interrupting the investigation."_

_"Of course, sir," Rory said, a flame immediately igniting inside her. She would be solving a case on the sly, which excited her. Immature, she knew, but still._

_"Here is the case file," he said, handing her an unusually slim folder. There couldn't have been more than one or two typed sheets in there. Usually, they were chock full of transcripts, interviews, background. Possible suspects, possible witnesses. "We did nothing preliminary. Name, occupation, the usual things. The rest is up to you, Gilmore. You get to investigate the crime scene. Nothing there has been touched, including the body."_

_Rory set the folder on her lap. This was an amazing opportunity, and she knew it. Time to test her skills as a real detective! Every case she had so far had been with a superior, with a lot of work already done for her. This was going to be a great thing for her. She forced her thoughts back into the present as Mitchell continued. "His name is Colin McCrae, and he's a business man from Hartford, Connecticut. You know of it?"_

_She nodded. "I grew up thirty miles west of it."_

_"He was murdered in his hotel room sometime during the night," Mitchell continued. "Our police surgeon has instructions not to be at the crime scene until you and your partner have checked it out."_

_"My partner?" Rory asked, her face falling, just as someone knocked on the door. She had been hoping to work independently on this case. Now, she would probably be paired with some superior. She wondered which – Lily Jinx, Jake Lombard, or Max Nike? She had worked with all of them before._

_"Ah, right on time," Mitchell said. "Come in!"_

_The door opened and entered a man, medium build with blonde hair, decidedly around Rory's age. She definitely didn't miss his good looks, but she was more focused on the darkened look in his eyes. It was an "I hate the world" kind of look, though not as intense. Apparently, he was no Jess Mariano, Rory dryly noted._

_"Gilmore, this is your partner, Detective Logan Huntzberger. He's been sent over from the States by the American government, since the victim is not an English citizen," Mitchell explained. "Huntzberger, I'd like to introduce you to one of our finest detectives, Rory Gilmore."_

**—**

**Sooo... what did you think? Review, people.**

**I start school on Monday next week, and my time will be very limited. This Thursday night and Friday morning I have performances, which means not much time to write. I'll get some time in tomorrow and Thursday morning and maybe Friday afternoon. The weekend is tentative.**

**Someone a few weeks ago asked me if I had plans to make this a long story. I was thinking maybe twenty five, thirty chapters. I want to go until the end of junior year with this story. Then I'm writing a sequel about the summer before senior year – I'm inclined not to include the D.C. trip – and the actual senior year. I might make this a trilogy with the Yale freshman year as the third installment, but that's only a thought for now.**

**– Ace**


	17. Not If We Went To Istanbul

**So, we're hitting chapter seventeen now, which means about ten more chapters left of this story.**

**I got a lot of good feedback for Memory, which really makes me happy! However, here's the deal:**

**I'm going to hold of posting Memory for a few weeks, until I've got a few more chapters written and everything. Until then, I have an idea for another story to make you guys happy until I get Memory together. I want a few more chapters written because it's a complicated plot and I don't want to mess up and confuse my readers, or worse, have to stop halfway because I'm managed to confuse myself.**

**So, just put up with me, and I'll keep updating this story and maybe write another one, and I might even broaden my horizons with a one shot or two.**

**Enjoy Chapter seventeen!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seventeen  
Not If We Went To Istanbul

"Let's wait out here until Logan gets here," Lorelai said, sitting in the Jeep in front of her mother and father's house. Rory looked sideways at her.

"You know that if Grandma looks out here and sees us sitting in the car in her driveway, she'll come out herself and start yelling a lot," Rory said, reclining in the passenger seat.

"She'll do it anyway. I'm wearing my Bangles t-shirt," her mother said, grinning.

"Mom!"

"What?" she asked innocently, batting her eyes.

"Grandma's going to flip! You remember when you wore your Spice Girls shirt to dinner."

"Yeah, she made me keep my jacket on the entire night," she mused, a smirk on her face. Just then, Logan's Mercedes pulled up.

"Come on, out of the car! He's here, no more excuses," Rory said, prodding her mother's shoulder. Lorelai grumbled.

"You take joy in my pain."

"Hey, your pain is my pain," Rory said with a shrug, getting out of the car.

Logan came up to the Jeep as Rory got out. Leaning down slightly, he kissed her, and Rory straightened his jacket.

"What're you doing, Ace?" he asked, amused.

"You're my boyfriend," she said simply. "Grandma will pick you apart unless you're absolutely perfect."

"But your grandmother already knows me," Logan said, confused.

"Um, so?"

"So... if she was going to pick me apart she already would have done it?" he guessed, and Rory shook her head.

"You obviously don't know my grandmother," she sighed. "Now that you're my boyfriend, you must be perfect. She doesn't care if you're a Huntzberger; if you're not perfect, she will hate you. End of story." With that, she kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand, and dragged him over to the front door, where her mother was.

"Hey, Logan, ready for hell?" Lorelai asked with pseudo-cheerfulness.

"I suppose," Logan said, looking from Rory to the front door of the Gilmore house.

"You know, we could doorbell ditch," her mother said, immediately lighting up. "Oh, that would be so much fun!"

Just then, the door opened, revealing a slightly annoyed Emily Gilmore. "What took you so long?"

"It was that damn tunnel again!" Lorelai said, handing her coat to the maid that had come up behind Emily. "Um, Mom, why are you answering the door?"

"Because Elsa here is extraordinarily slow!" Emily snapped.

"But we didn't even ring the bell!" Lorelai exclaimed, but her words went on deaf ears as Emily observed her outfit.

"What's The Bangles?"

Lorelai gaped at her mother. "You're kidding, right?"

"I don't believe I am."

"Only the most amazing band in all time!"

"If they were so amazing, wouldn't I have heard of them?" Emily said haughtily. She turned to Rory. "Rory, dear, how are you?"

"Fine, Grandma," Rory said, smiling politely. Emily turned to Logan, a look of utter glee on her face.

"Logan, dear, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"So am I, Emily," Logan said, smiling charmingly and kissing Emily's hand. She giggled, grinning, before ushering them all into the sitting room.

"I swear, she wouldn't have been happier if the Pope came for tea," Lorelai muttered to Logan, who smirked. "Nice hand-kissing by the way. I think my mother might be in love with you."

"That's disgusting," Rory said, wrinkling her nose.

Logan looked like he wanted to reply, but they were now in the sitting room and in the presence of Richard and Emily, so he kept his mouth shut as Rory smirked very, very slightly at him.

Rory and Logan lowered themselves onto the couch while Lorelai threw herself onto an armchair. Emily looked at her with barely concealed annoyance.

"Really, Lorelai, could you be any more ungraceful?"

"Probably not," her daughter replied, and Emily shook her head, turning to Logan.

"Logan, dear, are you and your parents coming to the party next week?"

"I believe so, Emily," Logan said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Rory's grandmother grinned broadly, looking positively delighted with Logan. "So, what can I get you three?" Richard asked, standing near the drinks.

"Gin martini?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Club soda's fine," Rory said, and Logan nodded his agreement.

"Coming right up," Richard said, preparing their drinks, while Emily turned to Rory and Logan.

"So, how is school, you two?" she asked.

"Good," Rory said, her hand finding Logan's discreetly. "Keeping busy, you know..."

"Still on the paper?" she asked, directing the question at both of them.

"Yep," Rory said, and Logan nodded, deciding not to speak in case he said something a little unorthodox. "Though I've heard rumors that we might have a new editor."

"Really?" Logan asked, turning to Rory. "How did Paris take that rumor?"

"She flipped out and threatened everyone in the room," Rory said nonchalantly. "Quite funny, actually. Bradley burst into tears."

"Poor kid," Logan said sympathetically.

"Isn't Paris the psychopath?" Lorelai piped up.

"Yes," Logan confirmed, and Rory swatted his arm.

"Don't be mean."

"Are you talking about Paris Gellar?" Richard asked, handing the three their drinks. They nodded.

"That girl is crazy," Emily agreed. "Don't get me wrong, her mother's a dear, but her daughter frightens me."

"She frightens the best of us," Lorelai nodded.

"You haven't met her, Mom."

"I've heard stories."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dinner was fantastic, Emily," Logan said, laying down his fork as the maid came out to take away their plates. Emily positively beamed.

"Why, thank you, Logan," she said, giving a look of approval at Rory, who just half-smiled in return.

Lorelai's cell phone went off at that minute, and Emily cast a dirty look at her daughter.

"Sorry," she said. "I gotta take this." She flipped it open and walked away from the table, much to Emily's protests.

"So much for no cell phones at the dinner table..." she grumbled, before putting on her happy face. "So, Rory, Logan how long have you been dating?"

"A few months," Rory said, looking longingly at the door her mother had just exited out of.

Emily's grin widened, and Logan immediately knew that she was beginning to plan their wedding.

"So, Logan," Richard said, noting the look on his wife's face and coming to the young couple's rescue, "what kind of interests do you have, other than the newsroom?"

Logan seemed to relax at the change of subject. "Well, I like to play tennis, though I don't have much time to play for the school," he said. "I like to read too."

"Oh, really? What do you read?" Richard asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Well, I go for classic stuff usually – Tolstoy, Austen, Dickens. Recently, I've actually started to like a bit of modern stuff – Rory's dad suggested I read Peter Robinson's novels."

"When did you talk to my dad?" Rory asked, but her question went unanswered as Richard continued to ask about Logan's reading, all the while thinking that he was much better than Rory's last boyfriend.

Lorelai came back in, looking peeved. "I'm sorry, I have to leave early," she said, her coat in her hands.

"What? Why?" Emily asked, looking annoyed.

"There's an emergency at the Inn," Lorelai said, shaking her head.

"But Rory doesn't have to go, right?"

Lorelai hesitated, looking at her daughter. Rory shrugged her shoulder slightly, before saying, "I could always ride with Logan."

"Alright, if you want," Lorelai said, before pulling on her coat. "See you at home, babe."

"Bye, Mom."

Her mother left the room, and Emily was muttering under her breath.

"Honestly, don't they have an assistant manager to handle emergencies when she's not here?" she asked Richard, who shrugged.

"Obviously not."

"They should," she sniffed, before taking a small bite of her roast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory, that dress looks absolutely darling on you!" Emily exclaimed the next day. They were at the mall, and Rory was standing in front of her grandmother and mother in a sapphire dress that was dressy but not gown-y. Even Lorelai agreed with her.

"Looks hot," she commented, and Emily gave her a strange look.

"Excuse me?"

"I said –" Lorelai started, but her mother interrupted.

"I know what you said," Emily said impatiently, "I'm wondering what you mean by it."

"Absolutely nothing, Mom," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes at Rory, who half-smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. Emily huffed, before turning back to Rory.

"It brings out the color in her eyes," she said, smiling.

"It's great, Grandma," Rory agreed, turning slightly to look at the back.

"Alright, so go take that off. You, over there!" Emily snapped at an employee. "Get ready to ring up that dress!" They stared at her for a second. "What are you waiting for?" They jumped slightly, before dashing to the clerk's counter.

"Poor kid," Lorelai muttered, shaking her head.

"What was that, Lorelai?"

"Nothing, Mom."

Rory came out, wearing her sweater and jeans with her dress draped over her arm. Emily took it from her arms, thrusting it in the arms of another employee, who took it over to the first employee. Rory's mother shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have shoes?" Emily asked.

"Yes, she does," Lorelai quickly answered, knowing full well that Rory didn't. They could get them on their own later. The party wasn't until that Friday.

"What do they look like?"

"Sapphire?" Lorelai ventured.

"You're lying."

"Why do you automatically assume that?"

"Because I know you."

"So I'm a liar now?"

Emily rolled her eyes, before leading her daughter and granddaughter to the shoes department.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory smoothed the front of her dress, looking at herself in the mirror. It reached her knees, with an almost corset like top part and a more flow-y skirt.

She pushed her feet into her blue shoes, running her fingers through her bone-straight hair, before going out into the kitchen.

"Mom? You ready?"

"Coming, fruit of my loins!" Lorelai yelled, and Rory shook her head.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" Lorelai asked, coming into the living room. Rory met her in there.

"Because it's disgusting."

"That doesn't stop me from saying other things," Lorelai said suggestively, and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's just go and get this night over with."

They blasted the local rock station in the car, singing along with old songs from the sixties. By the time they got to the Gilmore house, they were in considerably better moods, but that ended once they got to the door.

"We could run," Lorelai said.

"No, Grandma would find us."

"Not if we went to Istanbul."

"Let's just ring the doorbell."

"Do we have to?"

Rory pushed the button, and a maid opened the door. Taking their coats, she showed them to the ballroom, where people were milling around, conversing with each other.

"I'm going to go find my friends," Rory said.

"You're going to leave me by myself!"

"You're a big girl. Have fun," she said, before disappearing into the crowd.

Lorelai sighed, before venturing carefully further into the ballroom. Emily immediately swooped.

"Lorelai!"

"Hey, Mom," Lorelai said, smiling at her in a forced way. "Great party."

"Isn't it?" Emily gushed. "Come on."

"What?" Lorelai said, just as she was being dragged away. "Mom, where are we going?"

"To say hi to people," she replied shortly, pulling Lorelai into a group of adults.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Lorelai. Lorelai, I'd like you to meet Penelope Gellar, Jeremy McCrae, Alexander Morgan, Vanessa Vanderbilt and Jake Banks."

Lorelai smiled weakly at the brown haired man in front of her. His green eyes widened when they met hers.

"Lore?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In case you didn't notice, I made up the names of Steph's, Paris's, Colin's, and Finn's parents. Hope you don't mind, I don't know if they mentioned their real names or what.**

**I'm starting high school on Monday – during our tour, after second period, I realized that I had no clue how to get back to our auditorium. This will be one interesting year.**

**Over the next few weeks I'm going to be VERY busy – from schoolwork to our first home game in early September – and I'm going out for the Jazz Band and joining two clubs. Hey, who says I can't be an overachiever?**

**So, my point is, updates might take a little longer than I'd hoped. We have three books assigned now in English – well, not assigned technically, but they will be next week – and one assigned in History (The Jungle – blech). So, I'd much rather write this than do homework, but, unfortunately that is not possible, so I'll do my best.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**–Ace**


	18. Reunited

**So, first week of high school was pretty crazy. I've already taken two tests, been assigned four, gotten a project, and had a boatload of homework with even more assigned for this weekend.**

**Ya gotta love high school, right?**

**So, first football game is Friday night (not sure if band is performing...), so I don't know if I'm going to have time to write this week, but maybe I'll get another update out this weekend because its long? I'll give it a shot.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eighteen  
Reunited

Lorelai nodded at the other adults, politely dismissed herself, and dashed away to the refreshments. She grabbed the first alcoholic drink, throwing it back.

"So, any particular reason you're running from me?"

Jake came up beside her, looking over at her. She huffed.

"I'm not running from you."

"Seems to me like you're running from me."

"Well, you're wrong."

He raised his hands in surrender, taking a drink off of the bar as well. They stood in silence for a minute, before Jake sighed.

"We should probably talk."

"What about?" Lorelai retorted icily.

"You know what about."

"I don't think I do."

"Come on," Jake just said, putting a hand on her shoulder and steering her out of the ballroom and into the hallway.

"So, what are we talking about?" she asked irritably, turning to face him. The sounds of music and people talking floated out of the other room.

"We're talking about why you're trying to ignore and avoid me!"

"I have no obligation to talk to you."

"Come on, Lore! Just work with me here! What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on with me," she replied stubbornly, turning away from him.

"Lorelai, is there some that I did to piss you off, because if I did, I would kill to know!"

"You honestly don't know why I'm upset?" Lorelai asked, turning around again, a look of what could be akin to shock on her face.

"I honestly don't!"

Lorelai took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to ignore the sudden want to cry. "You abandoned me when I got pregnant. I was depending on you to understand, Jake! No one else did! Not only were you my cousin, you were my best friend!"

Jake sighed heavily. "Oh, Jesus."

"What?" Lorelai asked, irritable.

"Lorelai, I am so, _so_ sorry."

"A little late for that," she replied stiffly.

"No, Lore, you don't get it," he argued. "When you got pregnant, I was in a bit of a snit myself." Lorelai snorted.

"Huh. So, what's your excuse?"

"My excuse?" Jake exploded. "My excuse is that I got Michelle _pregnant_, Lorelai! My excuse is that I was going to be a father and I wasn't even out of college!"

The silence that fell between them was oppressive, with only the music from the ballroom breaking it. "What?" Lorelai finally asked, disbelieving. "How, Jake?"

"Do I really need to explain that?"

"No!" Lorelai said hurriedly. "No, no you don't. But how does that stop you from at least supporting me when I was pregnant?"

"Because I couldn't handle what was happening," Jake said, shaking his head. "I couldn't handle that I had to marry Michelle, that I was going to have a kid even though I was still a kid myself. I had so much to figure out, Lorelai, that I just couldn't keep up with anything else. I tried, I really did, but every second of my day was taken up by meetings, figuring out how to take over Dad's company so I could support my wife and child, and I still had to finish school and deal with a pregnant woman!"

Lorelai bit her lower lip, looking at Jake, her anger forgotten. "What happened?"

Jake seemed to deflate. "I took over the company, had a son, and divorced my wife four years later."

"Why did you move to Detroit?"

"I got custody of Steven and was disowned."

Lorelai gaped at him. "What?"

"My parents didn't like that I divorced Michelle. They told me that all society marriages were like mine; hell, apparently mine was better. But I didn't like it, and I wanted out. So they took my inheritance, gave the company to Harry, and refused to talk to me."

"But Harry was only nineteen then."

"They gave it to some lackey until my brother was old enough to handle it," he shrugged.

"What did you do once you got to Detroit?"

"Got a job, rose in the ranks, and went from living in a crappy apartment in the inner-city to living in a townhouse on the edges," Jake said.

Lorelai decided to ask one more question. "Why did you come to Stars Hollow?"

Jake pursed his lips, before sighing. "I needed to make things right. Besides, your grandparents mentioned to me that your daughter was really doing well in that town, and I decided that Steven could use that kind of environment."

Lorelai and Jake stared at each other for a minute, as though they were staring each other down, before she took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. He paused for a moment, surprised, before hugging her back.

"I missed you," she confessed.

"I missed you too, Lore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"... so I go up to her and say, 'Rosemary, love, that squirrel's checking out your butt!' and she slaps me!" Finn finished, waving his arms around and splashing unfortunate guests with dollops of champagne.

"Good job, Finn, you've officially dipped to a new level," Colin laughed, swinging back his own drink.

"That was a horrible night," the redheaded Rosemary said, shaking her head. "I refuse to go out with Finn ever again."

"What took you so long?" Steph asked seriously. "I went on a date with him two years ago and ended up on top of our school drunk."

"Remind me to never go out with Finn," Rory said, wrinkling her nose.

"Love, if you went out with me I'd be in heaven," Finn said charmingly, swinging his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Hands off, Morgan," Logan said threateningly, and Rory rolled her eyes at him.

"Down, boy," she said to him, before turning to Finn. "With all of the stories I've heard tonight, I don't think that would be a good idea."

Finn pouted. "Fine."

Just then, a leggy blonde approached the group, instantly attaching herself to Logan's side. Logan looked down at her, puzzlement evident on his face, while Rory just gaped.

"Hey, Logie," she cooed, and Logan blinked at her, before looking up at Rory, a freaked look on his face, before he looked back down at the girl.

"Uh, do I know you?" he asked.

"Of course you do!" she said. "Remember, we dated last year?"

"Uh... Kaila?" he guessed.

"No, silly," she giggled. "Rachel."

"Huh," Logan said, looking at her, before looking over at Rory. "Well, Rachel, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Rory."

"Girlfriend?" she asked, looking at Rory with disdain evident on her face. "Since when do you have girlfriends?"

"I think you should leave," Logan said stiffly, his face hardening as he tried to move away from Rachel, who just wouldn't give it up.

"So, Logie, how long is she going to last?" she asked. Evidently, if she couldn't have Logan, she was determined to mess things up for him with Rory. "Let me guess, you've already screwed her?"

"Do you want to take that back?" he growled, but she just plowed on.

"Well, just give me a call when you two end things," she said, deciding that the damage was done. "I know you'll want someone to screw, 'cause that's just who you are." With that, Rachel flicked her long blonde hair and walked off, Stephanie growling at her back with Colin holding her back.

"That bitch," Steph growled, fighting Colin's grip. Colin looked from Finn to Rory to Logan. Rory looked surprised and a tad angry, Finn looked appalled, and Logan's face was emotionless and his eyes were steely.

"She's making up crap, Rory," Finn assured her, and she nodded, still looking at Logan.

"I know," she said quietly, watching her boyfriend. He was turned off to the side, his arms crossed tightly across his chest and his shoulders stiff as he refused to look at her. Apparently, he was ignoring Finn and Rory's discussion, as he said, "So, after hearing that bull, I guess you want to break up." His question was directed at Rory, and he couldn't meet her gaze.

Rory stared at him. She could see the vulnerability in his eyes, and yet, she couldn't help but wonder if he wanted to break up.

"Do you want to?" she asked shakily. Logan stiffened, as if surprised, before turning back to face her.

"Never," he replied.

"Neither do I," she said quietly, reaching up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"All the stuff she said..."

"Was complete crap," she finished. "I get it. And Logan?"

"Yeah?"

She paused, before saying, "That's not who you are."

The smallest of smiles crossed his features, and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Thanks, Ace."

Meanwhile, the others had been standing around, shifting from foot to foot.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked suddenly, in such an adorably oblivious voice that Rory laughed, giving him a one-armed hug.

"Everything's fine, Finn," she said.

Suddenly, Steven approached the group, looking a little bit shaken. "I just made 'the rounds'," he said, sounding traumatized.

"Newcomer?" Colin asked sympathetically. Steven nodded.

"Aw, poor guy," Stephanie said. She had calmed down by this point, though she was shooting nasty glances to where Rachel had disappeared.

"Hey, uh, Rory, can I talk to you, just for a second?" Lorelai said, coming out of nowhere. "Actually, can you come too, Steven?"

"Uh, sure?" he said, looking over at Rory, confused, who shrugged a shoulder. Seeing no sign of movement, Lorelai grabbed both of their arms, dragging them away.

"What the hell?" Finn asked after a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell?" Rory asked her mom, as she and Steven were dragged back into the hallway.

"Dad?" Steven asked at the same instant, seeing Jake Banks standing in the hall as well. "Something wrong?"

"We need to tell you something," Lorelai said.

"You're not getting married, are you?" Rory asked, suddenly worried.

"Ew! No!" Lorelai said.

"Then what's happening back here?" Steven asked, a raised eyebrow.

"Well, uh, Rory, you know how you don't really know your extended family that great?"

"Uh huh," Rory replied, staring at Jake, wondering what his relation was to her mother and thanking God that she hadn't done anything with Steven.

"Well, Steven's dad actually turns out to be my cousin," Lorelai said.

Rory's eyes widened. "_Weird_."

"I just wanted to make sure you and Steven knew you were related."

Rory took a deep breath. "Um, ew."

"Yeah."

"Can we go?" Steven asked hopefully, definitely uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you can go," Jake said, rolling his eyes slightly.

Steven and Rory could not have gotten out of there faster.

"That was definitely weird," Rory said, as they crossed back over to the others.

"Beyond weird," Steven agreed. "Now I'm very thankful that you had a boyfriend and had no interest in me whatsoever."

Rory shuddered. "Gross."

"Completely."

They rejoined the others, and they all looked pissed off, Logan in particular.

"What happened here?" Rory asked, looking around the group. Colin ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Rachel came back."

"Oh jeez," she winced. She turned to Logan. "What happened?"

Logan didn't speak for a moment, before he said through gritted teeth, "She wanted to know if we were broken up, because you weren't here."

"She's such a – " Stephanie started, before Colin decided to interrupt.

"So, what was that about?" he asked, directing the question to Rory and Steven.

"Oh, nothing much, we're just related," Rory said nonchalantly.

"What?" Logan said, pulling out of his sullenness.

"My dad and her mom were cousins," Steven said, just as Emily came up behind them.

"Steven, dear, there's someone I want you to meet," she said, and the boy made a face before being successfully dragged away by his great-aunt.

Rory went over to Logan's side, prying his arm away from his side and putting it around her shoulders, before leaning into his chest and looking up at him with big eyes. He smiled wearily down at her, leaning down at kissing her forehead.

"You're not mad at me, right?" Rory asked. Logan blinked in surprise.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

Rory shrugged, and Logan continued, "It's you who should be mad at me."

"For what?"

"For Rachel, I don't know," Logan said, running his fingers through his hair. "It just feels like you should be pissed at me for something."

"Well, I'm not," Rory said, kissing his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next week, Jake and Lorelai seemed to go back to being best friends again. Word had gotten out around Stars Hollow that they were cousins, and rumors about Steven and Rory were immediately quashed. Nobody in the Hollow was that twisted, regardless of what Jess and Luke would tell you.

Rory walked into the diner Saturday morning, a week after the party. Pulling her jacket closer to her shoulders, she shivered slightly, even though it was warm for February. The air was cold but the sun was warm – she loved this weather.

"Coffee?" she asked Jess hopefully.

"Trust me, I know better than to deny you coffee," Jess laughed.

"Why are you working here, I thought Steven got your job," Rory said, taking the coffee. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Steven called in sick," Jess said, "so I'm helping out. Doughnut?"

"Please," Rory said, taking a big bite of the pastry. "Yum."

"Glad I could be of service," he said, rolling his eyes and wiping down the counter.

"So, guess what's next week?" Rory asked, grabbing another doughnut from the stack on the cake pedestal.

"You wait for me to get you those," Jess scolded, "and what's next week?"

"Your birthday," Rory said, rolling her eyes.

"Go figure," he commented dryly, though he was happy that she remembered. He didn't bring it up because he figured that it would sound desperate or something.

She finished her coffee, before jumping up and grabbing her purse. "Be at the diner Wednesday afternoon, after school."

"Why?" Jess asked, but she'd already left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So... reviews would be nice. I really didn't like this chapter, I don't know why, it just didn't... work with me.**

**I'm off to revel in the world of basic German conversations – yay for tests! Sarcasm there, by the way.**

**–Ace**


	19. You’re Just Like Your Father

**Holy crap, guys, I am so sorry it took me all week to update. I've been completely swamped with schoolwork and band stuff – it's definitely not as easy as I thought it would be – and this chapter was kind of hard to write.**

**I know a lot of you guys will not like at all what I did in this chapter, but it was completely necessary for the story. I'll explain further at the bottom.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and I'm really sorry it's so short. I elaborate on that apology at the bottom along with the explanation.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Nineteen  
You're Just Like Your Father

"You guys are coming to Star's Hollow on Wednesday," Rory informed Finn, Colin, and Logan upon meeting them at Logan's locket that Monday. The three blinked at her.

"Yes, ma'am," Finn said obediently.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Logan asked, retrieving his History book.

"Jess's birthday," she told him. "You're going, and that's final."

"Cool, what time?" he asked nonchalantly, causing Rory to stare at him.

"No arguing? No protesting?" she asked incredulously.

"Nope," Logan asked. "That a problem?"

"No, not at all," she said, still bewildered. "I was just never under the impression that you actually liked Jess."

"He's cool, love," Finn said, with a shrug. "Your friends are our friends."

"I wouldn't take it that far," Colin amended, "but we'd be happy to go celebrate his birthday. Now, you still haven't told us the time."

Rory grinned. "After school, the diner. Thank you!" She perched on her toes, kissed Logan's cheek, and when Logan turned to capture her lips, she pulled away, grinning. "Got class," she teased, before going down the hallway.

"So, you're not going to tell her who Rachel is?" Colin piped up. Logan glared at him.

"Things are good. Why worry her?" he asked shortly. "I gotta go. See you later." With that, he went off down the hallway as well.

"Any more three word sentences and I would have had to kill him," Colin said resolutely, before dragging Finn after Logan to their first period class, which both Rory and their blonde friend had conveniently forgotten the foursome had together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think my burger's alive," Finn stated, bringing the meat to his nose to sniff it. Colin looked on with vague disgust.

"If it was alive it would be a cow," he said, taking a bit out of his burger.

"I swear, it moved!"

"It's _meat_."

"So?"

"So it's _dead_!"

"Not necessarily."

"Hey, Beavis, Butthead," Logan interrupted loudly. "The bell rang."

"And...?"

"We have to go to class," Rory sighed, clearing up her trash and shaking her head.

"Really?" Finn asked, blinking.

"Kill me now," Colin groaned, grabbing his backpack and leaving the cafeteria, Rory and Logan following, leaving a sputtering Finn behind.

"Wait for me!" he finally shouted, getting up and scrambling after them.

"So, any plans after school?" Colin asked Logan and Rory, ignoring Finn trying to worm through the crowds to reach the threesome.

"I'm getting some stuff together for Jess's birthday," Rory said. "It's in only two days."

"Dad and I are doing something involving business and my impending doom," Logan sighed.

"Impending? I thought you've been doomed for a long while now," Colin commented.

"You _scalawags_ just left me all by my lonesome in there!" Finn wailed, finally catching up to them.

"Scalawags?" Rory questioned. Finn nodded enthusiastically.

"New vocabulary," he said cheerfully. "C'mon, Colin, we have class together today!"

"What?" the other brunette asked, alarmed. "No we don't!"

"Yes, we do!" Finn said brightly. "Schedule change for today. Something about freshman having a field trip or something or other. Come on!"

"Damn," Colin groaned, before being dragged away by the Australian.

"I have to go to my locker," Rory said, stopping at 1832.

"See you in a few," Logan agreed, kissing her cheek. "Good ol' Latin, huh?"

Rory laughed, waving Logan on. He smirked at her, and went down the hall, took a left, and disappeared. She began to twist the black dial on the locker. Just as she was entering her last number -- twenty seven -- a shadow fell over her.

"Can I talk to you, Rory?" came Tristan's voice, unnaturally quiet.

Rory tensed. Tristan had been asking to talk to her ever since New Year's, and she still wasn't sure why. "No," she said resolutely.

"Please, Rory," he said, his voice both pleading and resigned at the same time. "I just want to say something, okay?"

"Then say it," she snapped back.

"I'm sorry," he replied, his voice picking up slightly. Rory blinked, before turning to him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" Tristan said. "Look, I know there was no excuse for what I did to you that night. I scared you, I know I did, and I can't forget that. But let me explain, please!"

Rory hesitated, before nodding. "I have to go to class, but if you have enough coordination to walk and talk at the same time..."

"I'm sure I'll do fine, Ror," Tristan said, smiling slightly. "Don't want you to be late."

Rory began to walk, and he joined her side. "So..." she said.

"Right," Tristan sighed. She looked up at him, and could see the vulnerability in his eyes. It was then she realized that Tristan was actually going to say something that hurt for him, and Rory suddenly felt horrible, even though she knew she really had no reason too. She had, after all, done nothing wrong.

"The night of the party... before I came, my parents had a huge blowup," he confessed, his voice trembling ever so slightly. "There was screaming, there was yelling, I don't want to know if there was anything else." He rubbed his face with his hand, sighing. "Next thing I know, Dad had picked up his things and left. I haven't seen him since that night."

Rory's heart pulled in her chest dangerously. She hadn't forgotten her anger, but it had been slightly drowned underneath the sudden pity she felt for him. But, she realized, he didn't want her pity. He wanted her forgiveness.

"I was upset, so I stole some liquor from Dad's cabinet. I got drunk, I came to the party, and honestly, the only thing I remember is you. Not what I said to you, but... you." He swallowed hard, refusing to look at Rory. "I got into a car wreck that night."

The brunette next to him stopped dead cold. She was going to be late for class, but she didn't care right then. "What?" she managed to choke out.

"I was drunk, and it didn't help that I hit some black ice," Tristan sighed. "But that's neither here nor there. I'm so, so sorry, Rory. And I know that you will never forgive me, I wouldn't forgive me, hell, you probably hate me, and I get that, but I just –"

"Shut up," Rory said bluntly. Tristan stared at her. "I don't hate you. I don't know if I forgive you, but I'm willing to forget it happened." She looked hard at him. "Are you really sorry?"

"More than you'll ever know," the blonde replied, and Rory nodded.

"Alright," was all she said, before starting to leave. A few yards away, she paused, before turning. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. "You know, from the car crash?"

"I am now," he said, smiling a half-smile at her, and Rory smiled as well, understanding immediately what he meant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory slipped into her seat in Latin. Logan, in the seat next to her, looked over at her, and was about to ask why she had come in five minutes after the bell, but Mr. Keane beat him to it.

"Miss Gilmore. You're late," he said, sounding shocked. Rory turned red, seeming to finally realize that she was.

"I'm sorry," she apologized shamefully. Mr. Keane shook his head.

"Since this is only the first time, I'm going to let you off with a warning," he said. "Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir," Rory agreed, flipping open her textbook to the page that everyone else was on. Mr. Keane started teaching again, and a minute later, a piece of folded paper was poking at Rory's wrist.

She unfolded it under the desk, reading the scrawled words.

_You're never late, Ace._

She looked up at the teacher quickly, before penning her reply.

_Well, there's a first for everything._

Passing it back to Logan discreetly, she wrote in her notes what the teacher was saying, watching Logan out of the corner of her eyes. She wasn't so sure she was going to tell him about Tristan; it was no secret that they didn't like each other.

Logan read the note, then gave her a sidelong glance, raising an eyebrow, before shaking his head, scrunching up the note and tossing it over his shoulder in the wastebasket behind him. Rory held back a sigh of relief, continuing jotting down her notes.

"Ace's perfect record is tarnished," was the first thing out of Logan's mouth as they left class.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Not a chance. Hey, maybe tomorrow, you can cut your hair, die it blue, and spike it into a Mohawk!"

"Well, it would go with my eyes."

"So, what caused you to spend a good ten minutes at your locker?" Logan asked.

Rory hesitated slightly, before responding, "It got jammed. I had to get the janitor." She felt bad lying, but she convinced herself that it was best. Logan was much better off not knowing.

Logan paused at the water fountain, leaning down to drink from the stream of liquid shooting out of the spout. At that moment, Tristan walked by, greeting Rory with a quick, "Hey, Mar."

"Hey," she responded in a friendly tone.

"Uh, I guess I'll see you later."

"I guess so. See you," he said. "Huntzberger," he said to the other blonde (not at all unkindly), who had straightened up and was staring at Tristan with thinly veiled disgust.

"DuGrey," he responded tonelessly. Tristan left at that point, casting a small smile at Rory before swaggering down the hallway. Logan stared at his back for a minute, before saying, without turning to the brunette beside him, "So, you're back to friends with him?"

"Yeah," Rory said, her tone slightly defensive.

"And I guess that was why you were really late for Latin." His voice still hadn't taken on much of a tone.

"Logan, I really didn't mean to not tell you, honest – "

"Right," Logan responded, his voice harsh suddenly. Rory recoiled slightly, but she felt the defensiveness flair up again.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Rory," he bit back. "You shouldn't be friends with him."

Rory gaped at him, shocked. She had never seen Logan act this way, ever. She would have expected this kind of behavior from Dean, but never Logan.

"And why not?" she responded, annoyance bubbling within her.

"Because he's a jerk!"

"He's not the only one," Rory responded coldly. "Why are you acting like such a control freak? You can't tell me not to be friends with him!"

"I am not acting like a control freak," Logan protested.

Suddenly, before she could stop herself, she was growling back, "You are just like your father."

The blonde didn't appear to have an answer to that. He stared at her, hurt evident in his eyes, and Rory felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. That had been taking it way too far.

"Logan, I – "

"Save it," he responded icily, before turning on heel and striding down the hallway, leaving a shocked Rory behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ugh, I know, it's way, way, way, way, way too short. Is that enough ways? Not at all. I can't believe I couldn't even do eight full pages.**

**Now, to explain exactly why this fight took place. No relationship's perfect. We went almost twenty chapters without too many bumps, and this needed to happen sometimes. Logan was a little OOC, but once again, necessary.**

**I'm not going to give anything away, but plenty of couples fight and they pull through it, and plenty don't. I guess we'll see, huh?**

**And never fear, this story is solely a Rogan, not a Trory, Lit, Narc, PDLD, LMLD, Cory, or any other random combination of names or acronyms involving good ol' Rory.**

**And by the way: I know plenty of you probably don't know what those names/acronyms are, so I will explain them because I have nothing better to do.**

**Rogan is obviously Rory/Logan. Trory is Rory/Tristan. Lit is short for Literati, which is Rory/Jess (which will not happen in this story). Those are the three that are kind of obvious, along with PDLD, which (I think, I'm not quite sure) stands for Punch Drunk Love Duo – Finn/Rory. Narc's a little more obscure, it's Rory/Dean. The most unknown of the group is one I recently learned of, LMLD (Like Mother, Like Daughter). It's a Rory/Luke pairing – yeah, definitely not this story.**

**So, now that I'm done with my mini speech, I'm going to end this ridiculously long author's note.**

**– Ace**


	20. You Can't Control A Gilmore Girl

**I know, I know, it took me waaaaaaay too long to put up this chapter. But, hey, I actually have a liable excuse – marching band practice nearly every day, and then the home game this past Friday (WE WON!).**

**So, I hope you like chapter twenty, and no, Logan isn't cheating. Just thought I had to say that. And it was no problem, posting the acronyms (personally, I don't like LMLD either, but yeah). And to the reviewer who prefers "Sophie" to "Rogan": I completely and totally agree with you, but people seem to recognize "Rogan" as Rory/Logan more than "Sophie", so yeah. And can someone tell me what BalconyBuddy means? Is it another form of Rogan, or...?**

**Enjoy! By the way, Finn's a star in this chapter, so I hope you like this, because I personally adore that sexy Aussie.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twenty  
You Can't Control A Gilmore Girl

Rory dragged herself through the door of her house that afternoon, throwing her backpack in a corner and pressing the answering machine's button. The machine blinked three times, saying that she had three new messages. She hit another button, and her mother's voice filled the room.

"Hey, babe, I won't be home until late tonight, there's money under the rabbi for some pizza. Don't wait up. Love ya." Another beep, before a message from her father began.

"Hey, Lore, Rory, it's Chris. Um, Lore, could you call me back later? Thanks. Love you both."

Rory sighed, turning away as the last message began to play. She paused when an Australian voice floated from the machine.

"Love, it's Finny. You just ran a hundred miles an hour in the direction of your bus, so I couldn't quite catch a word with you, but if you could call me back I'd be very appreciative. And love? Don't get too down." Choking back a sob, Rory went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, not in the mood to face Luke's. Grabbing a bottle of water and last night's Chinese, she sat at the table, grabbing the cordless as she went and dialing in Finn's number.

"Love?" he asked, answering on the first ring.

"Hey, Finny."

"How ya doing?" he asked, his voice laced with concerned. Rory sighed.

"I'm doing," she replied. "Any reason you called and criticized the way I walk to my bus?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about that tiny spat that you and Huntzy had after class today." Rory sighed again.

"Let me guess, you're completely on his side and you're going to tell me I'm a jackass?"

"No, love, and stop assuming, please. I already have a headache from you two morons as is," Finn said, his voice unusually blunt. Rory recoiled. "Sorry to be so blunt, love, but I really just want to talk to you without you judging."

"Sorry..."

"No harm," Finn sighed. "Seriously, though, love, you aren't going to let a little fight like this break you two up, are you?"

"He can't control me."

"I know that, you know that, he knows that, everyone in the hall you were in knows that," Finn sighed again. "For a bright girl, love, you can be _really_ dense sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked defensively.

"What I mean, love, is that Logan was threatened by your newfound relationship with Tristan. See, he and Tristan go way back, but not necessarily in a good way," Finn explained. Rory was silent for a moment.

"Elaborate," she finally said. Finn launched into his story.

"Tristan moved into the area in second grade. See, love, I moved here in sixth grade and Colin in fifth. Logan and Tristan didn't really talk much as younger kids, though they competed lightly as they got older, nothing too nasty, mind you. But, in fourth grade, Logan had an accident and was restricted to a wheelchair, and Tristan was there for him – "

"So what's the problem?" Rory interrupted. Finn made a small noise like an angry elephant.

"_Patience_, love!" he reprimanded. "As I was saying, Tristan was there for him, helped him get around. Logan was out of the wheelchair by the time that Colin moved here. Tristan and Logan went back to being acquaintances at most, until sixth grade, when they started secondary school and started competing in everything they did, from grades to popularity to sports. Things hit a peak in ninth grade when Tristan stole Logan's first girlfriend from him."

"Jesus," Rory groaned. "And Logan still hates him for that? That's _completely_ immature!"

"Will you stop interrupting? Jeez, you're worse than Colin," Finn scolded, rolling his eyes. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, high school. Anyway, that was when Logan left for Andover – middle of ninth grade. Colin and I followed shortly after, after we put our Headmaster's car on the roof. Tristan transferred to Chilton about a month after we all left."

"You still haven't explained why Logan hates Tristan, if it isn't because of the girlfriend thing," Rory reminded Finn.

"Logan didn't truly hate Tristan until the New Year's Party, when he practically forced himself on you," Finn said. "It brought back all of those memories of when Tristan took Hannah from Logan, and our dear Huntz became downright terrified that he was going to lose you. I think he was more comfortable when you and Tristan weren't speaking. He was also angry that Tristan frightened you the way he did."

"So you're saying I should just drop Tristan?"

"No, love, that's not what I'm saying," Finn said, bordering on frustration. "What I'm saying is that you should accept why Logan is acting the way he is. It's not because he's trying to control you, he's just dealing with what he's feeling right now. By the way, doll, about that little comment you made at the end of the spat..."

Rory sighed heavily. "You're talking about when I told Logan he was like his father."

"That I am, love," Finn agreed.

"Look, I'm sorry, it just came out," she said, trying to explain to Finn and to herself.

"Don't tell _me_ you're sorry, love," the Australian said, before abruptly hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory pushed several buttons into the cordless phone less than ten minutes later, chewing on her lip. This was going to be hard, very hard, but it had to be done if she wanted to make things right with Logan.

Putting the receiver against her ear, she waited as the phone rang three times, before Logan's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Um... hi, Logan," Rory said quietly, playing with the hem of her shirt. "It's Rory."

"Oh... hey," he replied, his voice equally soft.

"We should talk," she sighed, deciding to dive right into the conversation.

"Yeah, we should," Logan agreed, catching Rory off guard. She had expected him to protest greatly to that idea. Hiding her surprise easily, she continued.

"Um, well, I think this would be a conversation best had in person, Logan. Meet me at Luke's in twenty minutes," she said, and Logan didn't respond for a minute.

"You don't want to break up, do you?" he asked, but Rory had already hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan parked his Mercedes outside of Luke's eighteen minutes later, tugging nervously on his jacket.

He honestly didn't want to break up with Rory. He loved her, and he knew he had been an idiot today. Being the stubborn ass that he was, he wasn't going to admit that he was wrong until she admitted that lying to him about Tristan hadn't been a great idea. Logan was sure that things were going to work out, they had to. He and Rory were perfect together.

But he couldn't shake the vague fear and hurt that still hung around inside of him. Fear that Rory would break up with him for Tristan, hurt by her blatant disregard for his feelings and for comparing him to his father.

Pulling his leather jacket closer around his shoulders to fight the late-winter chill, he walked into the diner, looking around himself.

She wasn't there yet, so he took a seat at a table and stared out the window, aimlessly tapping his fingers on the tabletop.

"Coffee?"

Jess was standing at his side, looking down at him with a raised brow and the pot and a mug in hand.

"Yeah, thanks," Logan nodded, staring down at his hands.

"So, any reason why you're down here without our favorite Gilmore girl?" Jess asked, twisting the lid on the pot and pouring a large cup for the blonde.

"I'm meeting her down here," he responded distractedly, and Jess looked down on him knowingly.

"Trouble in paradise?" No answer. "Well, good luck," he said, going back to the counter.

He took a sip of the coffee, running his fingers through his hair. Jeez, she had him wrapped around her finger. Never had he felt so much for a girl, not even for his last girlfriend, Jessica, and he'd been down for almost two months after the breakup.

If Rory dumped him, what would happen?

He hated this feeling of powerlessness; Logan had always been in control, always extremely independent. He didn't need anyone, he didn't want to need anyone. He was fine on his own. But Rory, she was something completely different. She made him a better person.

Resting his forehead on his hand, he checked his watch. She was late, but that was to be expected; she was a Gilmore girl, after all. According to Lorelai, it was in their handbook to never be punctual, to drink entirely too much coffee, and to never exercise.

The bell above the door dinged, and Logan didn't even have to look up to know that Rory had come into the diner. He didn't turn to look, merely took another drink of the coffee in his hands.

She slid into the chair across from him, and he looked up, their eyes connecting. They stared at each other for a minute, before Jess came over, dropping a cup of coffee in front of her and leaving quickly.

Rory immediately took the cup, fidgeting slightly and playing with it, before drinking some.

"I'm sorry," Logan finally said quietly, looking up from the brown liquid in his hands.

Rory stared at him for a minute. This wasn't the Logan she knew; the Logan she knew was unbearably stubborn, irritatingly so. He'd just... given up.

"What?" she asked.

Annoyance passed over his features. "I said, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I can't control who you're friends with."

"Y'know, you shouldn't apologize unless you actually mean it," Rory retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You just want us to make up and go back to being happy," she accused. "It's not that simple! If you did it once, who's to say that you won't do it again?"

"Rory, I'm not going to just stop hating Tristan!" Logan argued back. "But I'll leave it alone, as long as he doesn't hurt you!"

"Why in God's name would he hurt me?"

"Have you already forgotten the New Year's party?" he asked incredulously.

"He was drunk!"

"Really?" Logan asked dryly. "And he'll never get drunk again, right?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Logan, what's your problem?" Rory demanded angrily. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm scared, Rory!" he exploded before even thinking about it.

She stared at him for a minute, before she realized that he had finally dropped the mask that he held up for the world, for her. The mask that everything was alright with him, that he was nothing but a bundle of happiness. The mask that fooled everyone into thinking that he wasn't scared of anything. But he was.

"Of what?" she asked him, quietly.

He looked down, suddenly ashamed. "Of this," he replied. "Of us. I've always made a point of not getting attached, and here I am freaking out over this..." He shook his head, getting up. "I have to go."

Rory jumped up. "Don't leave."

He stopped, before turning to face her, a guarded look in his eyes. "Why?"

She stared at him, her blue eyes locking with his brown. "Because if you leave, then we're really over. And I don't want that," she admitted. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rory," he whispered back, ignoring the stares that the couple was receiving. She took the few steps towards him, burying herself in his open arms.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled into his chest. "I said stupid stuff. I shouldn't have lied about Tristan. I shouldn't have compared you to your dad, knowing how you felt about him."

"I deserved that comment," he said, shaking his head. "God, what was I thinking, trying to control you? You're a Gilmore. If I've learned nothing, it's that you can't control a Gilmore girl."

Rory gave a watery laugh into his chest, and he held her tight, rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder.

The couple was completely unaware of the people around them, of Jess and Steven slapping hands in triumph, and of Miss Patty pulling out her brand-new cell phone to call Babette to inform her of the recent goings-on. They were just happy that they managed to work their way through their first fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ugh, way too short by my standards, though I don't have much time to write now-a-days. High school's completely crazy, there's so much work to do it's not even funny.**

**So, I hope that you guys like the chapter, that neither Rory nor Logan were too OOC, and that it wasn't too sappy for you. Personally, I'm not good at writing these kind of scenes, so... yeah.**

**And by the way: Rory's not running with Paris during class elections. Just wanted to say that.**

**–Ace**


End file.
